Enter: Stalker
by Adin Sharp
Summary: Road Rovers/Gargoyles A mysterious stranger is out there hunting the Rovers. Who is she? And More Importantly... What or WHO is she after?


ROAD ROVERS: QUICK STRIKE   
  
  
  


"The Silver Saga: Enter: Stalker"   
  
  
  


Story by: 

Eric Sharp   
  
  
  


1ST ROUGH DRAFT 

November 15, 2000   
  
  
  


2ND ROUGH DRAFT 

November 06, 2001   
  
  
  


Road Rovers characters, names, situations and the Road 

Rovers universe are the property of Warner Bros. I nor 

this script are connected with Warner Bros. in any way, 

shape or form. Story contents, characters, names, 

situations and anything else associated with Road 

Rovers: Quick Strike is Copyright 1997-2001 by Eric 

Sharp (esharp@ican.net) All rights reserved. This 

document may not be publicized or reproduced in any 

way, shape or form. It must remain fully intact and may 

not be altered in anyway. It is strictly used for not-for- 

profit entertainment purposes and is not intended to 

infringe on any Copyrights. Demona is the property of the 

Walt Disney Company and Buena Vista Television, all rights 

reserved.   
  
  
  


"The Silver Saga: Enter: Stalker"   
  
  
  


Scene-Introduction   
  
  
  


There is no background other than a Black Screen. The 

Road Rover Symbol (Barking Dog) fades in the center of 

the screen just as the words "TV-Y7 AV" fades in. 

QuickStrike.mid starts playing in the background.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(VOICE OVER) 

There are many Rovers, and many forms into teams, 

forming a tight bond with each other. But few have exceed 

in the way that two teams have, in that they've a Road 

Rover Sub-Group. These are the stories... the missions.. of 

those two teams and the sub-group known as: Quick 

Strike.   
  
  
  


The moment the words, "Quick Strike" is said, the camera 

cuts to a city, with several vehicles coming down the road: 

The Land Striker (a primarily brown and tan van with the 

Road Rover Symbol on its doors with Cyan (a male 

Dalmatian Cano-Sapien (having a human body with a 

canine head, tail, fur, claws, etc.) and has white fur with 

liver-colored spots and has brown eyes. He is wearing the 

normal Road Rover Uniform) driving it, with Aurora (a 

female Brittany Cano-Sapien and has orange fur with a tan 

nose and has Brown Eyes. She is wearing the normal Road 

Rover Uniform), Tyron (a male Scottish Deerhound Cano- 

Sapien and has dark blue Gray fur and Gray Eyes. He is 

wearing the normal Road Rover Uniform) and Powerplay 

(a male Labrador Retriever Cano-Sapien and has yellow 

fur and blue eyes. He is wearing the normal Road Rover 

Uniform) as passengers), Cyctrons (a Blue and White 

Cyctron with the license plate reading: "Tricks", a 

completely Red Cyctron with a license plate reading: 

"Recoil", a yellow and white Cyctron with a license plate 

reading: "Sparks", and a completely Blue Cyctron with a 

license plate reading: "Sky-4" with Eldon (a male 

Dingo/Rottweiler Morph Cano-Sapien (That is, can 

Morph into any one of those forms). He is wearing an 

Blue Shirt and Black Jeans and have his sword by his side. 

He is currently in his Dingo form (Reddish-Brown Dingo)) 

driving Tricks, Stalker (a human female with red hair and 

striking blue eyes and is wearing an red shirt and black 

jeans) driving Sparks, Dreamer (a Female German 

Shepherd with Brown Fur and a Black handle Cano- 

Sapien who is wearing a purple shirt with Black Pants) 

driving Sky-4 (aka Skycycle) and Skater (Being Dreamer's 

twin, she looks exactly like Dreamer and is wearing a blue 

jeans jacket, a white shirt, and blue jogging pants and 

boots) driving Recoil) and the Road Base (a Trailer Truck 

with Edward Franklin (EF) (a male Sheepdog Cano- 

Sapien who looks almost like Shag, except where Shag 

has a black nose, EF has a pinkish nose) driving with 

Goldenrod (a male light-gray Coyote-Sapien with 

green eyes, and wears a black shirt, black jacket and black 

jeans) as a passenger) while just overhead flies the 

Phantom Striker (a sleek black jet, with dual guns at the 

front, and triple engines at the front. At the nose of the jet 

and at the tail is the Road Rover symbol with Dama (a 

female German Shepherd Cano-Sapien and has Beige fur, 

and has Brown Eyes and is wearing the normal Road 

Rover Uniform) flying it with Blades (a female Akita 

Cano-Sapien, and has Red fur with brown highlights and 

has Hazel Eyes and is wearing the normal Road Rover 

Uniform), and Streetwise (a male Boxer Cano-Sapien and 

has fawn fur with white highlights on his feet, paws, chest, 

and head and has brown Eyes. He is wearing the normal 

Road Rover Uniform) as passengers), Adin (a male Dingo- 

Sapien who has tawny brown fur with white 

highlights. He is wearing the normal Road Rover Uniform) 

and Harlem (a male Collie Cano-Sapien with a blue-gray 

eye, the other eye is pale white, and has Reddish-Gold 

Bat-like Gargoyle wings. Harlem usually wears a Leather 

Jacket with a pale white shirt with black pants. On his 

right side is his multipurpose gun). They continue down 

this city street as the camera cuts to several scenes during 

the series:   
  
  
  


Eric transdogmafying into Adin, Bronx getting blasted, 

and changing into Eldon, Blades karate kicking a Cano- 

Mutant, Harlem flying high, Streetwise using his Super 

Punch power, Aurora becoming invisible, Candice and 

Joan being transdogmafied into Dreamer and Skater, 

Tyron using Leviation on a table, EF punching a Cano- 

Mutant, Cyan typing on a computer just as someone is 

sneaking up behind him, Goldenrod getting a drop on a 

hunter, Powerplay using his water power, Stalker leaping 

out of the shadows, and finally, Dama winking at the 

camera, before becoming Damage and attacking the 

camera, then the camera cuts to:   
  
  
  


A plain white background, at which nothing happens then 

Everybody leaps in from off-screen (left and right) and 

takes a fighting pose before the camera FADES OUT to:   
  
  
  


The Road Rover Symbol seen at the beginning. The Road 

Rover spins and separates into two, just as the words, 

"Road Rovers" fades in. One of the Road Rover Symbols 

enters the "o" in "Rovers". A moment later, the words, 

"Quick Strike" also fades in, with the remaining Road 

Rover Symbol entering the "Q" in "Quick". As the 

background music fades away, so does the words and 

symbols.   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


The words, "Several years ago" appear on screen before fading away.   
  
  
  


Scene: Hospital: Birthing Room   
  
  
  


It is generally choatic right now. A woman cries out 

in pain, before taking rapid deep breaths. A man is 

beside her, holding her hand, reassuringly. A doctor 

and several nurses are about. The father smiles nervously.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(NERVOUS) 

Just hang on.   
  
  
  


The mother merely nods.   
  
  
  


MOTHER 

(IN PAIN, WHIMPERING) 

Don't worry, I'm gonna...   
  
  
  


Mother screams sharply before taking deep breaths. A 

nurse pats the mother's arm.   
  
  
  


NURSE #1 

(REASSURING) 

Easy. Easy. You're doing great.   
  
  
  


NURSE #2 

(PLEASED) 

The baby is coming along great.   
  
  
  


The mother smiles.   
  
  
  


MOTHER 

(IN PAIN, PLEASED) 

Great. That's terrific.   
  
  
  


MOTHER 

(IN PAIN, THROUGH GRITTED TEETH) 

Just let this baby come soon. Please...   
  
  
  


Another shriek comes from the mother. Nurse #2 frowns.   
  
  
  


NURSE #2 

(WORRIED) 

Deep breaths! Deep deep breaths!   
  
  
  


NURSE #2 

(URGENT) 

Doctor, the baby's ready!   
  
  
  


DOCTOR 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Right. Maintain deep breaths and get ready to push.   
  
  
  


The mother nods.   
  
  
  


DOCTOR 

(COMMANDING) 

PUSH!!!   
  
  
  


The mother cries out, then breathes deeply. The 

father pats the mother's hand.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(REASSURING) 

I'm here. Just hang on...   
  
  
  


The mother smiles weakly.   
  
  
  


MOTHER 

(THROUGH GRITTED TEETH, IN PAIN) 

Right...   
  
  
  


The mother cries out, before relaxing. Several nurses come 

near as a loud wailing can be heard. The doctor smiles.   
  
  
  


DOCTOR 

(PLEASED) 

Good job.   
  
  
  


A nurse carries something away, before returning with the 

baby wrapped up in a blanket. The doctor takes the baby 

from the nurse, and approaches the father and mother.   
  
  
  


DOCTOR 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Mr. and Mrs. Capri...   
  
  
  


The father and mother looks at the Doctor. The 

doctor smiles, showing them the baby.   
  
  
  


DOCTOR 

(PLEASED, SOLEMN) 

You've a beautiful baby girl.   
  
  
  


The doctor places the baby gently into the mother's 

arms. The father smiles as he looks at the baby, before 

looking at the mother.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(EMOTIONAL) 

You did good, my love.   
  
  
  


The mother looks at the baby in her arms, before 

looking up at the father.   
  
  
  


MOTHER 

(EMOTIONAL) 

Thanks.   
  
  
  


The mother and father looks the baby with big smiles. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Living Room   
  
  
  


The words, "A six years later" appears on screen for 

a few seconds then fades away. Father is in his chair, 

watching television. Little Girl walks in carrying a 

bouquet of flowers.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(PLEASED, INTERESTED) 

Hello, my dear little angel. What do you have there?   
  
  
  


LITTLE GIRL 

(HOPEFUL) 

I pick these frowers from outside. Do you think Mom would love them?   
  
  
  


Father smiles.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(PLEASED) 

I believe she would love them very much. Now, I hope you 

did your homework.   
  
  
  


LITTLE GIRL 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Well...   
  
  
  


Father stares.   
  
  
  


LITTLE GIRL 

(MUMBLING) 

Yes, I did. So, it's done!   
  
  
  


Father nods.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(QUESTIONING) 

And was the homework done properly?   
  
  
  


Little girl frowns.   
  
  
  


LITTLE GIRL 

(STAMMERED) 

Um, well, you see...   
  
  
  


Father frowns.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(ANNOYED) 

I see. Go on and do your homework. PROPERLY.   
  
  
  


Little girl opens her mouth to say something, before sighing heavily.   
  
  
  


LITTLE GIRL 

(DEFEATED, MURMURING) 

All right.   
  
  
  


Father smiles.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(PLEASED) 

Good.   
  
  
  


As the little girl turns her attention to her homework, 

a knock is heard. Father frowns.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(CONFUSED) 

Who could that be?   
  
  
  


LITTLE GIRL 

(CONFUSED) 

Mom?   
  
  
  


Father hrms.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(CONFUSED) 

Maybe, but then, she does have her own key. 

Continue your homework, I'll get the door.   
  
  
  


Father gets up and moves to the door, while 

Little Girl continues working. He opens the 

door to find a policeman standing there. The 

policeman ahems.   
  
  
  


POLICEMAN 

(QUESTIONING, SLIGHTLY UNSETTLED) 

Is this the Capri residence?   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Yes, this is the Capri residence.   
  
  
  


Father frowns.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(UNEASILY) 

Is there something I can help you with?   
  
  
  


Policeman coughs slightly.   
  
  
  


POLICEMAN 

(INFORMATIVE) 

It's like this, sir...   
  
  
  


Before the policeman can finish talking, Little Girl wanders in.   
  
  
  


LITTLE GIRL 

(PLEASANTLY) 

Hello.   
  
  
  


Father sighs.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(DEFEATED) 

I don't know why I bother...   
  
  
  


Policeman frowns uneasily at Little Girl.   
  
  
  


POLICEMAN 

(NERVOUS) 

Um...   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(BLUNT) 

Whatever you want to tell me, you can say it in front of her.   
  
  
  


Police glances at Little Girl then at Father.   
  
  
  


POLICEMAN 

(UNNERVED) 

Are you sure?   
  
  
  


Father nods.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(STERN) 

Yes.   
  
  
  


POLICEMAN 

(BLUNT) 

Alright.   
  
  
  


Policeman sighs deeply then looks at Father.   
  
  
  


POLICEMAN 

(BLUNT) 

Your wife has been in a accident.   
  
  
  


Father blinks.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(STUNNED) 

Oh my god...   
  
  
  


Father looks at Policeman.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(WORRIED) 

Is she okay?   
  
  
  


Policeman shifts uncomfortably.   
  
  
  


POLICEMAN 

(INFORMATIVE) 

She was still alive when we came to the accident, and 

we transferred her to a local hospital.   
  
  
  


The policeman sighs.   
  
  
  


POLICEMAN 

(UNEASY, GRIM) 

The staff at a hospital tried their best, but...it was too late.   
  
  
  


Policeman sighs once more.   
  
  
  


POLICEMAN 

(UNSETTLED) 

I'm sorry.   
  
  
  


Father reacts like he's been kicked by a mule. He 

collapses to his knees, tears falling.   
  
  
  


LITTLE GIRL 

(QUESTIONING) 

Daddy?   
  
  
  


Father dries any tears before looking at Little Girl.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(QUESTIONING) 

Yes, sweetie?   
  
  
  


Little Girl frowns slightly.   
  
  
  


LITTLE GIRL 

(CONFUSED) 

Is Mom coming home?   
  
  
  


Father sighs.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(DEPRESSED) 

No. She's not.   
  
  
  


There is a slight pause.   
  
  
  


LITTLE GIRL 

(QUESTIONING) 

Daddy?   
  
  
  


Father looks at Little Girl.   
  
  
  


LITTLE GIRL 

(HOPEFUL) 

Did Mommy go to the same place that Grandma, did?   
  
  
  


Father nods.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(BLUNT) 

...Yes.   
  
  
  


There is another slight pause, before Little Girl starts crying.   
  
  
  


LITTLE GIRL 

(CRYING, SAD) 

I miss mommy...   
  
  
  


Father sweeps Little Girl up into a tight hug.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(COMFORTING) 

I know, sweetie.   
  
  
  
  
  


Tears leaves Father's eyes, as he hugs Little Girl.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(HEARTBROKENED) 

So do I.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Lab   
  
  
  


This is large size laboratory. Father, who is now wearing 

a labcoat, is working on one his experiments. A teenager 

version of the little girl seen in the last scene can be 

seen walking in, with a knapsack slung over one shoulder 

(her left shoulder). Father looks up and smiles as 

Teenager waves.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(FRIENDLY) 

Hello, dad.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(PLEASANT) 

Hello.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(INTERESTED) 

How's school, dear?   
  
  
  


Teenager just shrugs her shoulders.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(OFF HANDEDLY, MURMURING) 

Just fine, dad. Just fine.   
  
  
  


Father frowns. Teenager notice this.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Is something wrong, Dad?!   
  
  
  


Father hrms.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(MUSING) 

I'm just wondering...   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(INTERESTED) 

How did you do on your exam, dear?   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(CONFIDENT, BLUNT) 

Yeah, I believe I did pretty good on the exam.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(BLUNT) 

And I know I did pretty good on my Physics Exam.   
  
  
  


Father hrms.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(CONFUSED) 

I thought you were studying, at school or, at the very least, the library.   
  
  
  


Teenager frowns.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(DEFENSIVE, ACKNOWLEDGED) 

Of course. I did some studying over at the library. I believe I'm ready.   
  
  
  


Father hrms.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

You know, you only do this when you have something planned with your 

friends.   
  
  
  


Father looks at Teenager, levelly.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(QUESTIONING, STERN) 

What do you have planned?   
  
  
  


Teenager sighs.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(MURMURING, HONEST) 

So, my friends are going out to see a movie...   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(PLEADING) 

So can I go out with them? Please?!?!   
  
  
  


Father ponders this, before nodding.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(ACKNOWLEDGED, BLUNT) 

Be careful. And be home by eight.   
  
  
  


Teenager nods and leaves. Father sighs softly as he picks up a picture.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(MUSING, PROUD) 

Well, it looks she's growing up to be more like 

you every day. You would've been proud.   
  
  
  


Father softly touches the picture.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(REMEMBERING, SAD) 

And I'm missing you every day, my dear. But I can't return to you, 

right now. Not when she still needs me.   
  
  
  


Father sighs heavilly and puts the picture down.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(THOUGHTFULLY, HRMING) 

But now, I have to continue working...   
  
  
  


Father continues his work as we cut to:   
  
  
  


Scene: Lab: Grounds   
  
  
  


This is directly outside the labs, three teenagers wait 

here, with a blue car. They are Fred, Georgette, and Rob. 

Teenager walks out of the lab, pleased. Fred notice her 

first, and waves.   
  
  
  


FRED 

(FRIENDLY) 

Hey.   
  
  
  


Teenager waves.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(FRIENDLY) 

Hey, guys.   
  
  
  


Georgette and Rob frowns.   
  
  
  


GEORGETTE 

(QUESTIONING, CONCERNED) 

So, what did your dad said?   
  
  
  


ROB 

(ANXIOUS) 

Yeah. Are you with us?   
  
  
  


Teenager smiles.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(PLEASED, SMUG) 

Don't worry. He said yes. So I'm in.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(BLUNT) 

Now, since we're going to see a movie...   
  
  
  


Teenager looks around.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(CURIOUS) 

So does anybody have any ideas?   
  
  
  


Fred ponders this.   
  
  
  


FRED 

(BLUNT) 

Well, I was thinking that we could go see a art film.   
  
  
  


Everybody else simply STARES at Fred.   
  
  
  


FRED 

(QUESTIONING, HOPEFUL) 

What do you think?   
  
  
  


ROB 

(HONEST, DISGUSTED) 

Freddy, me boy, I got two words for you: NO WAY.   
  
  
  


Fred "bahs". Rob ignores this and looks at Georgette.   
  
  
  


ROB 

(INTERESTED) 

What about you Georgette?   
  
  
  


Georgette hrms.   
  
  
  


GEORGETTE 

(SUGGESTING, HOPEFUL) 

Well, I got a suggestion: That new drama starring Sean 

Connery.   
  
  
  


Everybody stares at Georgette. She mumbles.   
  
  
  


GEORGETTE 

(MUMBLING, DEFENSIVE) 

Yes, I still think Sean Connery still looks sexy after all 

these years!   
  
  
  


Rob hrms.   
  
  
  


ROB 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

How 'bout "Erin Brockovich?"   
  
  
  


Fred, Georgette, and Teenager all smile knowingly at Rob. 

Rob notice this and frowns and crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


ROB 

(DEFENSIVE, ANNOYED) 

What? It's purely educational. It's not that I'm want to 

see Julia Roberts.   
  
  
  


Teenager ponders before smiling.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(SUGGESTING, HOPEFUL) 

Let's go see Titanic.   
  
  
  


Teenager's eyes turns into hearts.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(DREAMY, LOVINGLY) 

Because it stars Leonardo Dicapiro. He is so dreamy.   
  
  
  


Fred smirks at Teenager.   
  
  
  


FRED 

(TAUNTING, COOLLY) 

Hah. He is so yesterday, dudette.   
  
  
  


Teenager frowns at Fred, as Georgette frowns.   
  
  
  


GEORGETTE 

(ANNOYED, EXPLAINING) 

Yeah. If we continue to discuss this, the mall would be 

closed by then.   
  
  
  


Rob bows deeply.   
  
  
  


ROB 

(SMUG, SARCASTIC) 

Hey. Your wish is my command.   
  
  
  


Rob strightens up and smiles.   
  
  
  


ROB 

(PLEASED, SMUG) 

Let's get this show on the road.   
  
  
  


Everybody smiles at once.   
  
  
  


ALL 

(EXCITED, ENTHUSICATICALLY, IN UNISON) 

MALL HOPPING! YAY!!!   
  
  
  


Georgette, Teenager, Rob, and Fred all get into the car, 

with Rob in the driver seat, and Teenager is the 

"shotgun" seat, and Georgette and Rob in the back. They all 

continue to shout in joy as the camera cuts to:   
  
  
  


Scene: The Labs   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. There is a light knock on 

the door. Father frowns slightly.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(CONFUSED) 

Hm. That's strange. She never forgotten anything before. Unless...   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(SOFTLY, BLUNT) 

You may come in.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(OFF-SCREEN, PLEASED) 

Why, thank you.   
  
  
  


Dominique Destine steps into view. She's a human female, 

with red hair and deep green eyes. She is wearing a blood 

red business suit. Father blinks.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(SURPRISED) 

Miss Destine. I've heard alot about you. What can I do for 

you?   
  
  
  


Dominique shakes her head.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(BLUNT) 

I don't need your help, per say, Dr. Capri.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(INFORMATIVE) 

What I do need is one of your experiments.   
  
  
  


Father frowns.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(THOUGHTFUL, QUESTIONING) 

Well, not all of them have been fully tested. There may be 

some unfortunate effects to it. I can give you one of the 

ones that have been fully tested. Which one?   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(BLUNT) 

A bacteria. I believe it was labelled as Sleep.   
  
  
  


Father stares.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(SHOCKED) 

WHAT?! That one. That has been tested and it pose a 

signific over anything and everything biological. It even 

could kill everything living on this planet. Including us.   
  
  
  


Dominique nods knowingly.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(DARKLY PLEASED, SMIRKING) 

I know. That's why I want it.   
  
  
  


Father hesitates. Dominique notice this.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(BLUNT) 

I'm willing to pay for it, if that's what you're gonna 

ask.   
  
  
  


Father shakes his head.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(BLUNT, HONEST) 

I'm sorry, miss Destine...   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(BLUNT) 

But my answer is no.   
  
  
  


Dominique frowns.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(ANNOYED) 

...Let me guess:You're holding out for more money. Or 

power?   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(BLUNT) 

I can give you all of that. And more. Just give me the 

Bacteria.   
  
  
  


Father shakes his head.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(STERN, EXPLAINING) 

It's still no. First off, I don't have it. Something like 

that is too dangerous to keep around. The government has 

it. And they don't like bribery.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(STERN, EXPLAINING) 

Secondary, even if I had it, I wouldn't get it to you. I 

have a daughter. And if the bacteria is gonna be used for 

what I think it's gonna be used for, I want no part in 

helping another nation commit nationwide homocide on another 

country. The answer is still no.   
  
  
  


Dominique grabs Father, and growls lowly.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(FURIOUS, COLD) 

YOU FOOL! GIVE ME THE BACTERIA!   
  
  
  


Dominique shakes Father.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(FURIOUS) 

NOW!!!   
  
  
  


Father stares, before frowning.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(DEFIANTLY, STERN) 

NO.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(WARNINGLY, STERN) 

Now, let me go, or I'll file a suit against you and 

Nightstone. And leave.   
  
  
  


Dominique grits her teeth, but releases Father.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(COLD) 

Fine.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(COLD, MEANACING) 

But you're gonna pay for this.   
  
  
  


Dominque turns around and proceeds to walk out.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(THREATENING, ANGRY) 

And pay dearly. That I promise.   
  
  
  


Dominique faces Father once more.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(COLD) 

Good day, Dr. Capri.   
  
  
  


Dominique leaves. Father sighs.   
  
  
  


FATHER 

(SLIGHTLY PLEASED) 

Good. She's gone. Now, I can get back to work.   
  
  
  


Father continues working. Unknowing to him, a small black 

device is near to the electrical outlet leading out of the 

room, glowing red. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Movie Theatre   
  
  
  


This is the exit for the movie theatre, for a local mall. 

Everybody is leaving the movie theatre, some chatting with 

others, and the rest heading straight for their vehicles, 

be it trucks, a van, or a car. Zoom into: Rob, Teenager, 

Georgette, and Fred. Rob is smiling.   
  
  
  


ROB 

(PLEASED) 

That was nice.   
  
  
  


Georgette nods.   
  
  
  


GEORGETTE 

(AGREEING) 

I found it nice. A nice mixture of Drama and Action. Good 

movie.   
  
  
  


FRED 

(MUTTERING) 

I hate it.   
  
  
  


Teenager smirks.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(TAUNTING, SMUG) 

Well, Fred, you always did hate Action movies.   
  
  
  


Fred crosses his arms and mutters something under his 

breath. Just then, several Fire Engines, and Police Cars goes 

flying by (figuratively) the movie theatre. Teenager 

frowns.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(CONFUSED) 

What's going on?   
  
  
  


Rob frowns.   
  
  
  


ROB 

(CONCERNED) 

Apparently there has been a accident somewhere.   
  
  
  


Georgette notices the burrowing black smoke, and hrms.   
  
  
  


GEORGETTE 

(INDICATING, BLUNT) 

And I think I know where. Look.   
  
  
  


Fred rubs his chin.   
  
  
  


FRED 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

Hmmmm...   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(CONTEMPLATION) 

We should see what's going on...   
  
  
  


Rob nods.   
  
  
  


ROB 

(AGREEING) 

So do I. Unless someone has something else planned.   
  
  
  


Georgette hrms.   
  
  
  


GEORGETTE 

(MUSING, HOPEFUL) 

Well, we could go see the next movie which has Sean 

Connery...   
  
  
  


FRED 

(QUICKLY, THOUGHTFULLY) 

In that case, let's go.   
  
  
  


Georgette eyes Fred, as Rob nods, and gets in the driver's 

seat.   
  
  
  


ROB 

(BLUNT) 

Well, then we're on our way. Hang on!   
  
  
  


Everybody else climbs into the car, and buckles themselves 

in.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(URGENT) 

GOTCHA!!!   
  
  
  


There's a few moments of silence, as Rob drives.   
  
  
  


FRED 

(QUESTIONING) 

Are we getting close to the accident?   
  
  
  


Georgette nods and hrms.   
  
  
  


GEORGETTE 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah, are we?   
  
  
  


Rob hrms.   
  
  
  


ROB 

(BLUNT) 

We should be seeing it shortly.   
  
  
  


The camera cuts to Rob's POV, which shows the lab seen in 

the previous scene, now in flames. The camera cuts back to 

normal view, as Rob stares.   
  
  
  


ROB 

(SHOCKED) 

Oh my god...   
  
  
  


Georgette stares in shock.   
  
  
  


GEORGETTE 

(SHOCKED) 

That's the lab...   
  
  
  


Teenager gasps in horror, as she spies the lab in flames.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(SHOCKED, HORRIFIED) 

Oh no...   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(WORRIED) 

Dad...   
  
  
  


Fred sighs.   
  
  
  


FRED 

(ASSURINGLY) 

He's okay, don't worry.   
  
  
  


Rob pats Teenager on her left shoulder.   
  
  
  


ROB 

(REASSURINGLY) 

He's okay. Trust me. He's okay.   
  
  
  


Teenager sighs.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(WORRIED, STERN) 

I gotta know. I gotta know if my dad's alright.   
  
  
  


GEORGETTE 

(BLUNT) 

You can go, but not alone. We're coming with you.   
  
  
  


Fred nods.   
  
  
  


FRED 

(AGREEING) 

Right.   
  
  
  


Fred glances at Teenager.   
  
  
  


FRED 

(ASSURINGLY, COMFORTING) 

We're coming with you.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(MURMURING, WORRIED) 

I guess.   
  
  
  


Teenager smiles slowly.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks.   
  
  
  


Rob smiles.   
  
  
  


ROB 

(HONEST, PLEASED) 

Hey. That's what friends are for.   
  
  
  


Rob stops the car and turns it off. Everybody leaves the 

car, approaching the diaster.   
  
  
  


Scene: Lab: Grounds   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Just as Teenager, Georgette, 

Rob, and Fred approaches, two policemen steps in front of 

them.   
  
  
  


POLICEMAN #1 

(STERN, COMMANDING) 

STOP.   
  
  
  


Georgette, Teenager, Fred, and Rob stops before the 

Policemen.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(EXCITED) 

Let us through! PLEASE!   
  
  
  


FRED 

(EXCITED) 

Yeah!   
  
  
  


Policeman #2 crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


POLICEMAN #2 

(GRUFF) 

Tough. Nobody gets by.   
  
  
  


Rob sighs, as he tries to get by the policemen but can't.   
  
  
  


ROB 

(URGENT) 

We need to!   
  
  
  


Georgette points at Teenager.   
  
  
  


GEORGETTE 

(EXCITED) 

Her father works here!   
  
  
  


Teenager struggles to get through, but can't.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(URGENT) 

But I need to get through!   
  
  
  


Policeman #1 crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


POLICEMAN #1 

(GRUFF) 

There is nothing here.   
  
  
  


Policeman #2 starts leading Fred, Rob, Teenager, and 

Georgette out.   
  
  
  


POLICEMAN #2 

(COLD, GRUFF) 

Now, go away. There is nothing to be seen here.   
  
  
  


CARL 

(OFF-SCREEN, STERN) 

I know these kids.   
  
  
  


The two policemen and Teenager, Fred, Georgette and Rob 

all turn to look at Carl. Carl crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


CARL 

(COMMANDING) 

Now, allow them through.   
  
  
  


The policemen nods.   
  
  
  


POLICEMAN #1, POLICEMAN #2 

(SUBMISSIVE, IN UNISON) 

Yes, sir.   
  
  
  


Carl smiles, and the two policemen allows Teenager, Rob, 

Georgette and Fred through.   
  
  
  


CARL 

(PLEASED, COMMANDING) 

Good. Continue on.   
  
  
  


The policemen walks on. Teenager walks up to Carl and 

smiles.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks, Carl.   
  
  
  


Fred nods.   
  
  
  


FRED 

(PLEASED) 

Yeah, thanks.   
  
  
  


Carl smiles.   
  
  
  


CARL 

(PLEASED) 

Your welcome. Is there something I can help you with?   
  
  
  


ROB 

(BLUNT) 

We're looking for someone...   
  
  
  


Georgette nods and indicates Teenager.   
  
  
  


GEORGETTE 

(AGREEING, INDICATING) 

Yeah. Her father.   
  
  
  


Carl indicates to the side, where the injured, is either 

being taken away to the hospital, or being treated on the 

spot.   
  
  
  


CARL 

(BLUNT, INTENDING TO IGNORE THE QUESTION) 

As you can see, all victims has be rescued...   
  
  
  


A shadow passes over Carl's features for a moment.   
  
  
  


CARL 

(DISTURBED, GRIM) 

At least, the ones we can reach...   
  
  
  


Teenager approaches Carl.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(EXCITED, WORRIED) 

Have you found my father? Is he okay?   
  
  
  


Carl hrms.   
  
  
  


CARL 

(REPEATING, THOUGHTFUL) 

Have we found your father?   
  
  
  


Carl sighs.   
  
  
  


CARL 

(UNSETTLED, SAD) 

We found...nothing.   
  
  
  


Teenager frowns.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(CONFUSED) 

What's that?!?!   
  
  
  


Fred frowns.   
  
  
  


FRED 

(CONFUSED) 

Wha?!?!   
  
  
  


Georgette blinks.   
  
  
  


GEORGETTE 

(CONFUSED) 

Huh?!?!   
  
  
  


Rob frowns.   
  
  
  


ROB 

(CONFUSED) 

What do you mean?   
  
  
  


Carl sighs.   
  
  
  


CARL 

(BLUNT) 

We found nothing.   
  
  
  


Carl looks at Rob.   
  
  
  


CARL 

(BLUNT) 

And when I said nothing, I mean no trace of Doctor Capri.   
  
  
  


CARL 

(EXPLAINING) 

But, everybody has seen him in his labs, when the incident 

occurred.   
  
  
  


Teenager stares at Carl.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(ANNOYED) 

What do you mean?!?!   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(COLD, ANGRY) 

Dad has to be in there!   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(ANGRY) 

You just weren't looking hard enough!   
  
  
  


Fred blinks.   
  
  
  


FRED 

(SHOCKED, SCREAMING) 

NOTHING?!?!   
  
  
  


Rob hrms.   
  
  
  


ROB 

(URGENT, WORRIED) 

There Has To Be Something Somewhere!   
  
  
  


Georgette nods.   
  
  
  


GEORGETTE 

(INSISTED, WORRIED) 

Yeah. There has to be something somewhere.   
  
  
  


CARL 

(EXPLAINING, CALM) 

Everybody has searched high and low, and we couldn't find 

a trace of him or a body.   
  
  
  


Carl sighs heavilly.   
  
  
  


CARL 

(SOLEMN, SAD) 

I'm sorry. I truly am.   
  
  
  


Georgette gasps in horror. Rob and Fred stares in shock. 

Teenager reacts like she's been punched in the gut.   
  
  
  


GEORGETTE 

(STUNNED) 

Oh my...   
  
  
  


Georgette glances over at Teenager, who seems to be in 

shock. Georgette approches Teenager, frowning.   
  
  
  


GEORGETTE 

(CONCERNED) 

Are you okay?   
  
  
  


Teenager collapses to her knees, with tears coming down 

her face.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(GRIEF) 

Dad...   
  
  
  


Teenager glares upwards at the sky.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS, INCREDIBLOUS) 

WHY?! AM I DOOMED TO LOSE EVERYONE THAT I CARE FOR?!   
  
  
  


Teenager sighs and then clenches a fist.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(THINKING) 

Dad, no matter what happens...   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(THINKING, SOLEMN) 

I would find whoever did this, and I will KILL them.   
  
  
  


TEENAGER 

(THINKING, COLD) 

That's a promise.   
  
  
  


Teenager weeps openly, as Rob, Carl, Georgette, and Fred 

comforts her.   
  
  
  


FADE OUT   
  
  
  


The words, "5 years later" appears on the screen, then the 

words, "That's 35 in dog years" appears on screen. A 

moment later, all of the words fades away.   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


Scene: Forested Area next to a Highway   
  
  
  


It is night. Stalker is lieing on the ground, wearing a 

black Exosuit Armor (think of it as a hi-tech suit, with 

gadgets and lasers). A black helmet with a smoky visor is 

next to her. Stalker keys up her radio (which is in the 

Exosuit).   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(TO RADIO, INFORMATIVE) 

Stalker to Dominique. I'm in position. Over.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(FROM RADIO, PLEASED) 

Excellent.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(FROM RADIO, QUESTIONING) 

I trust you have your equipment for the assignment?   
  
  
  


Stalker glances at the armor that she's wearing, and black 

helmet next to her, before nodding.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(TO RADIO, BLUNT) 

Of course.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns slightly.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(TO RADIO, CONFUSED) 

But what I would like to know, is why I'm about to attack 

a Strayer Unit.   
  
  
  


There's a slight pause.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(FROM RADIO, QUICKLY) 

That would have to wait.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(FROM RADIO, BLUNT) 

But what I can tell you is that they're allied with your 

father's killers.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(TO RADIO, ANNOYED) 

That's not what I wanted to hear.   
  
  
  


There is a slight pause.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(FROM RADIO, STERN) 

There is no time.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(FROM RADIO, BLUNT) 

What I have to tell you would have to wait until later.   
  
  
  


Stalker grunts once, before sighing.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(BLUNT, ANNOYED) 

All right. Later.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(ACKNOWLEDGED, STERN) 

But, by then, I WILL be expecting a answer.   
  
  
  


There is some slight chuckling from the radio.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(FROM RADIO, PLEASED) 

Excellent.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(FROM RADIO, STERN) 

Now, exercise radio quiet.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(FROM RADIO, INFORMATIVE) 

They should be coming up soon.   
  
  
  


Stalker merely nods and clicks the radio off.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(BLUNT, TO HERSELF) 

All right.   
  
  
  


Stalker grins evilly.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(MENACING) 

Because, I'm more than ready.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Highway: Forested Area   
  
  
  


There is a highway winding through this forested region, 

just ahead, the forest fades away to make way for the 

desert. Two Cyclborgs drive through this part of the highway, 

with a driver and passenger on each. Sigwulf is the driver 

of the first Cyclborg with Aitzol as a passenger, and Giro 

is the driver of the other Cyclborg with Claire as a 

passenger. Sigwulf is a male Wolf-Sapien (The wolf version of 

a Cano-Sapien). His fur is grey, with white markings, 

while his head fur is black. He is a wearing a brown leather 

jacket, a white shirt, and blue jeans, all bearing the 

Strayer logo (a horse galloping down the highway). Aitzol is 

a female Felo-Sapien. She has predominately brown fur, 

with some red stripes. She is wearing a black shirt, a black 

leather jacket and black jeans, all bearing the Strayer 

logo. Giro is a male Brown Bear-Sapien (The bear version of a 

Cano-Sapien). He has brown fur, with some black spots on 

his fur. He is wearing a white T-Shirt with the Strayer 

logo on it, and black pants. He is slightly heavy set. Claire 

is a human female. She has black hair, which is slightly 

greying at the sides, and has brown eyes. She is wearing a 

green shirt, which bares the Strayer symbol, black jeans, 

and brown boots. Sigwulf hrms.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(QUESTIONING) 

How much longer, Aitzol?   
  
  
  


Aitzol hrms.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(INFORMATIVE) 

We're right on track, Sigs. Another couple of hours, and 

we would be back at Mission Control, ready to undergo 24.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(BLUNT) 

After which, Strayer unit Falcon would be doing 24. Well, 

most of us, anyways.   
  
  
  


Sigwulf smiles.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(PLEASED, RELAXING) 

Perfect.   
  
  
  


Sigwulf sighs.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(PLEASED) 

It Would Be Nice To Get Away From It... Even If It's Only 

For A While.   
  
  
  


Claire nods.   
  
  
  


CLAIRE 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

Well, it would be nice to unwind for a while...   
  
  
  


CLAIRE 

(EAGER, SCIENTIFIC) 

Hopefully, Hubert can tell me more about some of ideas for 

the future of the Cyclborgs and the Cyctron upgrade, which 

sounds just fanscinating.   
  
  
  


Giro smirks slightly.   
  
  
  


GIRO 

(TEASING, FRIENDLY) 

I have a feeling that even if you were in a dungeon, 

facing against Alornso and several Fox-Mutants, you would be 

as happy as a clam if you had a Physics problem to do.   
  
  
  


Claire crosses her arms, and frowns.   
  
  
  


CLAIRE 

(ANNOYED) 

I resent that.   
  
  
  


Claire frowns. Gairo notice this, and sighs.   
  
  
  


GIRO 

(FRIENDLY, HOPEFUL) 

Ah, you know I'm just joking Claire.   
  
  
  


Claire smiles at Giro.   
  
  
  


CLAIRE 

(PLEASED, MYSTERIOUS) 

I know. And I will always know that.   
  
  
  


Claire glances at Sigwulf.   
  
  
  


CLAIRE 

(QUESTIONING, SMUG) 

Hey, fearless leader. How long is it until we get to 

Mission Control?   
  
  
  


Sigwulf smiles.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Not too long, now. We should reach Mission Control within 

the hour.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(PLEASED) 

Yeah. We would be home soon...   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Giro and Claire's cyclborg 

explodes, throwing them off the cyclborg. Both Giro and 

Claire lands on the guard, as the cyclborg swerves onto the 

side, undercarriage smoking. Sigwulf and Aitzol's cyclborg 

stops next to the other one, as Giro and Claire recovers.   
  
  
  


CYCLBORG #1 

(ELECTRONIC, CONCERNED) 

What happened?! Are you guys okay?   
  
  
  


CYCLBORG #2 

(ELECTRONIC, INFORMATIVE) 

Just fine, save that my undercarriage is damaged. I 

probably gonna need a overhaul when we get to Mission 

Control.   
  
  
  


Sigwulf frowns.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(THINKING, MUSING) 

This shouldn't have happened...   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(COMMANDING, STERN) 

Keep your eyes open guys. This feels like a trap.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Stalker drops out of the tree, and 

lands in a crouch before the Strayers, with the helmet on 

her head. Sigwulf frowns.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(COMMANDING) 

Sidearms.   
  
  
  


Stalker crosses her arms, as Claire, Giro, and Aitzol 

draws out their guns.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(BLUNT) 

Welcome.   
  
  
  


Sigwulf frowns thoughtfully, as he reaches for his laser 

gun.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(STERN) 

Who are you?   
  
  
  


Stalker hrms.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

Me?   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(THREATENING, COLD) 

I'm your end. None of you will survive.   
  
  
  


Giro crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


GIRO 

(ANNOYED) 

Well, that's nice...   
  
  
  


GIRO 

(BLUNT) 

Allow me the show you the way out...   
  
  
  


Giro punches Stalker, the force behind it manages to dent 

the armor, and causing Stalker some pain. Giro carries 

Stalker over his head and tosses her off to the side. Stalker 

skids longside the road, and stops. Stalker gets on her 

feet, eyeing Giro dangerously.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(ANNOYED) 

That hurts.   
  
  
  


Stalker smirks dangerously.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(DANGEROUSLY, COOLLY) 

My turn.   
  
  
  


Stalker lashes towards Giro and gets a grip around Giro's 

neck. Giro acks.   
  
  
  


GIRO 

(EXCITED) 

ACK!!!   
  
  
  


Giro struggles wildly, but can't break free. Stalker 

smirks.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(SADISTICALLY, SMUG) 

Now, now. If you can't stand the heat, stay far away from 

the kitchen.   
  
  
  


Claire points a laser gun at Stalker, frowning tightly.   
  
  
  


CLAIRE 

(WARNINGLY, COLD) 

Leave him alone. NOW.   
  
  
  


Giro's eyes widden.   
  
  
  


GIRO 

(WORRIED) 

CLAIRE! Get away! PLEASE!   
  
  
  


Claire shakes her head.   
  
  
  


CLAIRE 

(BLUNT, STERN) 

You're my friend, Giro. I won't let this witch harm you.   
  
  
  


Claire frowns, as she aims once again at Stalker.   
  
  
  


CLAIRE 

(COLD, COMMANDING, STERN) 

Now, as I said, let him go.   
  
  
  


Stalker shrugs.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(UNCONCERNED) 

Why not?   
  
  
  


Stalker smiles evilly.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(DEVILISHLY, SMUG) 

But first, a gift...   
  
  
  


Stalker twists Giro's head hard. An audible snap can be 

heard, then Stalker has Giro face Claire, Aitzol, and 

Sigwulf, then release him from her grasp. Claire, Aitzol, and 

Sigwulf watch in growing horror, as Giro slumps to his 

knees, then to the floor.   
  
  
  


CLAIRE, SIGWULF, AITZOL 

(SHOCKED, HORRIFIED, IN UNISON) 

GIRO!!! NO!!!   
  
  
  


Stalker smirks at Claire, Sigwulf, and Aitzol.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(DARKLY, THOUGHTFULLY) 

Now, who's next?   
  
  
  


Suddenly, without any warning, Stalker gets strucked in 

the chest by a white beam of energy and goes flying into the 

forest. Silence reigns, then Stalker steps back out, The 

Exosuit damaged by the assault. She frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(IN PAIN, ANGRY) 

WHO DARES?!?!   
  
  
  


Sigwulf smiles slightly, as he lies on the ground, steam 

rising from his form.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(WEAK, DETERMINED) 

I do. You harm one of my friends, I won't let you take the 

rest. Not as long as I breathe.   
  
  
  


Aitzol nods in agreement.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(COLD, STERN) 

Now, I suggest you surrender.   
  
  
  


Claire nods.   
  
  
  


CLAIRE 

(AGREEING, STERN) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


CYCLBORG #1 

(BLUNT, STERN) 

I believe it's too late for surrenders.   
  
  
  


The Cyclborg charges straight at Stalker.   
  
  
  


CYCLBORG #1 

(ANGRY) 

Let's knock this guy unconscious!   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(BLUNT) 

Somehow, I don't think so.   
  
  
  


The Cyclborg charges directly at Stalker. Stalker merely 

raises her left arm and aims it at the Cyclborg. At the 

last moment, an plasma gun, and fires, ripping straight 

through the Cyclborg, and sends it heading for a tree, and 

stops there, damaged. Stalker draws the gun back in.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(BORED, OVER CONFIDENT) 

Now, who's next?   
  
  
  


Sigwulf glares at Stalker as he recovers.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(WEAK, DETERMINED) 

I am. I will defeat you.   
  
  
  


Stalker laughs.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(LAUGHS, EXPLAINING) 

You're still weak. You try that thing again, it would kill 

you. And doubt you would want to die, to save the others.   
  
  
  


Sigwulf frowns.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(BLUNT, COLD, ACKNOWLEDGED) 

You would be surprised, what I'm willing to do to save 

somebody from a wrath like yours.   
  
  
  


Stalker stops laughing. Sigwulf continues.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(STERN, COLD) 

So try that one last time. I dare you.   
  
  
  


Stalker considers this, and heads towards Claire. The 

remaining Cyclborg starts up.   
  
  
  


CYCLBORG #2 

(EXCITED) 

OH NO YOU DON'T!!!   
  
  
  


Cyclborg heads straight for Stalker, but at the last 

moment, shifts into his flight mode, and proceeds to start 

divebombing Stalker. Stalker's Exo-Suit extends two arm 

blades, and as Cyclborg comes close for another bombing run 

of gas tennis balls, Stalker slashes a wing off, as the 

other blade, shreds the Cyclborg's front tire. This forces 

the Cyclborg to land, painfully.   
  
  
  


CYCLBORG #2 

(IN PAIN) 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!   
  
  
  


The Cyclborg swerves and smashes into a tree. Stalker 

seals up the armblade once more and turns to face Claire, 

Sigwulf, and Aitzol.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(SARCASTIC, SMUG) 

Clumsy me. Shoulda remember to keep the armblade away.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(BLUNT) 

Now, if you surrender, this won't be as painful as it is 

now.   
  
  
  


Aitzol step forward, cat-growling. Stalker just sighs.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(INCREDIBLOUS) 

Why are you making this hard on you? WHY?!   
  
  
  


Aitzol frowns at Stalker.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(STERN) 

Because as we wouldn't just lie down, because you want us 

to!   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(BLUNT) 

So, if want it, just bring it.   
  
  
  


Aitzol shrugs.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(INDIFFERENT) 

All right. If you insist...   
  
  
  


Aitzol lunges straight at Stalker and manages to land 

several kicks and punches on Stalker, denting the Exo-Suit 

further. But just as it seems that Aitzol has the upper hand, 

Stalker battles back, nailing several kick, which forces 

Aitzol back. Aitzol blinks.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(STUNNED, OUT OF BREATH) 

What? How?   
  
  
  


Stalker smirks.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(SMUG) 

Lets just say, I'm far more professional than you, rookie. 

That is all I can on that. Secret and all.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(BLUNT) 

Now, there's one last thing I'll have to do...   
  
  
  


Stalker grabs Aitzol by the scruff, and hauls Aitzol up to 

her face. Stalker smirks unsettingly.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(CRUEL, SMUG) 

Now, kitty. Time for you to lose all nine lives.   
  
  
  


CLAIRE 

(OFF-SCREEN, SARCASTIC) 

A shame. She has forgotten all about me...   
  
  
  


Stalker blinks at this, and starts to turn around, when a 

blast strikes her, freezing her and the exo-suit in mid- 

turn. Aitzol breaks free of Stalker's grip, as Claire smirks.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(ANGRY) 

I'll get you for this...   
  
  
  


Claire smirks even more.   
  
  
  


CLAIRE 

(SMUG) 

I doubt that you would get the chance.   
  
  
  


Claire turns her attention to Aitzol and Sigwulf.   
  
  
  


CLAIRE 

(HURRIED) 

C'mon, guys. Lets beat feet while we got the chance.   
  
  
  


Sigwulf shakes his head.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(BLUNT, THINKING OUT LOUD) 

Both Cyclborgs are damaged, and while we're fast, whoever 

is in that thing, could track us, and get us...but if two 

people distract him or her while the last one sneaks off, 

at least one would survive this ambush.   
  
  
  


Sigwulf glances at Claire.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(COMMANDING) 

Claire, get moving. Myself and Aitzol will slow this 

villain down enough for you to escape.   
  
  
  


Claire blinks.   
  
  
  


CLAIRE 

(DETERMINED) 

Leave you guys? No. Besides we're a team.   
  
  
  


Aitzol nods.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

We know. But, at the same time, you're the only one we can 

spare. Plus, the Rovers need to know about this guy. Get 

going.   
  
  
  


Claire hesitates before sighing and turning away.   
  
  
  


CLAIRE 

(SUBSIDING, WORRIED, WHISPERING) 

All right. Be careful.   
  
  
  


Claire races off, as the stun effects wears off Stalker, 

and she starts to move stiffly.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(THINKING, PLEASED) 

Good. She's out of harm's way...   
  
  
  


Aitzol turns her attention on Stalker.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(STERN) 

Now, it's just you and me, freaker.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(BLUNT) 

Oh really? You forgot the way I've nearly dealt with you. 

Prepare to suffer, kitty...   
  
  
  


Sigwulf growls lowly.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(ANNOYED) 

And I believe that /YOU/ have forgotten all about me. 

Ready, Aitz?   
  
  
  


Aitzol nods.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(BLUNT) 

Ready.   
  
  
  


Sigwulf nods.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(COMMANDING) 

Then, let's do it!   
  
  
  


Aitzol lashes out at Stalker, the two fight brutally, 

until Stalker tosses Aitzol away. The moment that happens, a 

bright white glow leaves Sigwulf and strikes Stalker, 

sending her flying far away, screaming. Sigwulf collapses to 

the ground, as the energy leaves him. Sigwulf sighs.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(IN EXTREME PAIN, WEAK) 

Did that get the baddie?   
  
  
  


Aitzol nods.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(PLEASED) 

Certainly. I believe she would be out of it for a while.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(WORRIED) 

What about you, Sigs? Are you okay?   
  
  
  


Sigwulf sighs.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(IN EXTREME PAIN, WEAK, BLUNT) 

I afraid not. But at least the last attack stop the 

villain.   
  
  
  


From a hiding place, Claire blinks.   
  
  
  


CLAIRE 

(STUNNED, THINKING) 

No.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(IN EXTREME PAIN, THOUGHTFUL, WEAK) 

But it was necessary. We did stop whoever was in that 

armor.   
  
  
  


From a hiding place, Claire sobs quietly.   
  
  
  


CLAIRE 

(GRIEF, SOBBING, THINKING) 

First Giro, now Sigwulf. Why us? WHY?!   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Stalker steps out, with the exo- 

suit nearly in pieces, and sparking all over, and the helmet 

gone, revealing her face. She is VERY angry.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(ANNOYED, IN PAIN) 

That HURTS. DO you realize that?!?!   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(COLD) 

You /WILL/ Die now.   
  
  
  


Aitzol growls.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(FRUSTRATED, ANNOYED) 

We don't need /YOU/ right now!!!   
  
  
  


Aitzol lunges straight at Stalker, Stalker prepares for 

this, but Aitzol changes her lunge into a dropkick, which 

slams into Stalker, sending her back into the forest. Aitzol 

stares in that direction.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(STERN) 

And this time, STAY there!!!   
  
  
  


There is a light groan. Sigwulf smiles slowly.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(PLEASED) 

Good job, Aitzol...   
  
  
  


Aitzol smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(BLUNT) 

Thanks.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(URGENT, WORRIED) 

Now, hang on, Sigs. If the radio on the Cyclborgs isn't 

broken, we can get someone out here fast to save your life.   
  
  
  


Sigwulf shakes his head.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(GRIM) 

Even if they do come, I would be so close to death's door 

by the time we make it to Mission Control, that anything 

they do, will only extend the minutes I have left. Nothing more.   
  
  
  


Aitzol frowns.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(SHOCKED) 

No.   
  
  
  


Aitzol's right hand grips Sigwulf's right hand.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(QUESTIONING, WORRIED) 

What can I do to help you?   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(BLUNT, WEAK) 

Just promise me that you keep everybody safe. Not just 

Claire, but everybody.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(URGENT) 

Promise me this. Please.   
  
  
  


Aitzol nods.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(ASSURING) 

I...promise.   
  
  
  


Sigwulf smiles.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(IN EXTREME PAIN, WEAK, PLEASED) 

Good.   
  
  
  


Sigwulf's eyes closed, still griping Aitzol's right hand.   
  
  
  


SIGWULF 

(WEAK, GRIM) 

My friend, it's my time. Please take care...of 

them...all...   
  
  
  


Sigwulf's grip on Aitzol's hand lessens, and it drops to 

the ground, lifeless. Aitzol stares.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(STUNNED) 

...   
  
  
  


A single tear drifts down Aitzol's face.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(WHISPERING, SOLEMN) 

Sleep well, old friend.   
  
  
  


Aitzol hangs her head.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(WHISPERING, GRIEF) 

Sleep well.   
  
  
  


Stalker walks out of the forest, once more, and the Exo- 

Suit unseals, allowing Stalker to leave it. Stalker turns to 

face Aitzol.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(MENACING) 

And now, it's your turn.   
  
  
  


Aitzol blinks.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(SHOCKED, FRUSTRATED, ANNOYED) 

You?! What will it take for you to leave us alone?!   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(BLUNT) 

A lot. A lot more than you have.   
  
  
  


Aitzol takes a defensive pose.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(DETERMINED) 

We shall see. We shall see.   
  
  
  


Aitzol and Stalker exchanges kicks and punches, before 

Stalker latches out at Aitzol, and drives her into the 

ground. Aitzol cries out in pain, as Stalker strikes 

repeatingly. Stalker prepares to land the killing punch, then 

stops, and slowly gets up.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(BLUNT) 

I won't kill you, kitty.   
  
  
  


Aitzol stares at Stalker. Stalker continues.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(UNDERSTANDING, SMUG) 

You shall live forever in agony, kitty. Eternal Agony. 

Kinda poetic, if I do say so, myself.   
  
  
  


Stalker smirks down at Aitzol.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(CRUEL) 

Then, I would deliver her head to you, kitty. As a 

christmas present.   
  
  
  


At this moment in time, Claire steps forth, holding her 

gun.   
  
  
  


CLAIRE 

(STERN, COLD) 

I don't think so.   
  
  
  


Stalker slowly turns around and eyes Claire, before 

smiling.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(PLEASED) 

Well, well...   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(PLEASED, SARCASTIC) 

I guess I don't have to hunt you now. Thanks.   
  
  
  


Aitzol's eyes widden.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(SCREAMING, HORRIFIED) 

NO!!!   
  
  
  


Stalker grins sadistically. Aitzol notice this.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(EXCITED) 

Let her go! Please, I beg you!   
  
  
  


Stalker ponders this, before looking at Aitzol.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(THOUGHTFUL, SMUG) 

Um...NO.   
  
  
  


Aitzol frowns at this. Stalker notice this.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(DARKLY PLEASED, CRUEL) 

Don't worry. You get to see EVERYTHING. From begining to 

end.   
  
  
  


Stalker slowly approaches Claire.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(DARKLY SARCASTIC, SADISTIC) 

Now, let's the game...END.   
  
  
  


Claire fires, but Stalker dives out of the way, and lunges 

at Claire. Claire shrieks in terror and in pain as the 

camera pans over to Aitzol, who is watching with a very 

unsettled expression.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(SHOCKED) 

Claire...NO.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(MISERABLE) 

And I can't do anything about it.   
  
  
  


Aitzol closes her eyes.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(GRIEF, SOLEMN) 

Absolutely nothing at all...   
  
  
  


Aitzol continues to watch helplessly. Stalker's laughter 

echoes. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds   
  
  
  


Deep in a large cavern in the earth is a lighted complex 

of buildings (shaped like fire hydrants) and clear tubing 

(that connects the buildings together). Sunlight also 

shines from above. This is where the Road Rovers base all 

their operations from. (This is also where they watch "The 

Matrix" all night long.)   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Conference Room   
  
  
  


This is the room where the Rovers receive their current 

missions. In the middle of the room is a table with 14 chairs 

surrounding it. On the balcony, There is really bright 

lights in there. The Master stands here. He is a male human 

in form but has long white hair and glowing white eyes.To 

the far left is a giant monitor (Television). The Road 

Rovers, Eldon, Harlem, EF, Dreamer, Skater, and Goldenrod are 

assembled before the Master. The Road Rovers are: Hunter, 

a Golden Retriever Cano-Sapien (a male), Colleen, a Collie 

Cano-Sapien (a female), Blitz, a Doberman Cano-Sapien (a 

male), Exile, a Siberian Husky (a male), Shag, a Sheepdog 

Cano-Sapien (a male, who looks more dog-like than 

'Sapien), and Greta, a Rottweiler Cano-Sapien (a female). All 

of the Rovers, except Shag, are wearing the typical Road 

Rover Uniform. Also here is Hubert, a male Bloodhound 

Cano-Sapien, who is wearing a labcoat, and a pair of glasses. 

Master addresses all.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT) 

Rovers, we have an emergency.   
  
  
  


The Rovers, Eldon, Harlem, EF, Dreamer, Skater, 

Goldenrod and Hubert gives Master their full attention. 

Master continues.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

We were expecting to have Strayer unit Falcon here for 

the monthly check-in and detransdogmafying. They 

haven't turn up yet.   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, THOUGHTFUL) 

Maybe they're at Mollies.   
  
  
  


Hubert shakes his head.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(EUROPEAN ACCENT, BLUNT) 

We have Hunter. The Strayer unit codenamed "Mid- 

Light", have been talking to the Falcons. Then the 

Falcons left. That was over two hours ago.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

Soon, they would be heading back here to Mission 

Control to undergo the 24 hours detransdogmafication.   
  
  
  


The screen changes to a map. With a glowing blue dot 

with the words, "RRMC" beside it, and a Red dot with 

the words "Falcons" on it.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

And, as you can see, their final position that we have 

on them isn't that far away from us.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BRITISH ACCENT, MUSING) 

There are only several bloomin' miles away from 

Mission Control.   
  
  
  


Exile nods and nods at the screen.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(RUSSIAN ACCENT, WORRIED) 

Da. Do you supposeski...?   
  
  
  


Hubert frowns.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

Cyclborgs have been noted to be resilent. Nine times 

out of ten, nothing should've stop a Cyclborg. And by 

nothing, I mean, a nail in the road, and such common 

road hazards.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(EXPLAINING) 

Plus, if it were just a simple accident, they would've 

just changed the Cyclborg's tire and continue onward.   
  
  
  


Blitz smirks.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(GERMAN ACCENT, COURAGEOUS) 

So, some puppies and a cub have a problem? Don't 

worry, I'll save them while biting baddie's tooshie.   
  
  
  


Exile glances at Blitz, frowning.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(DISTURBED) 

Blitz... Don't be weird boy.   
  
  
  


Eldon hrms.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SCOTTISH/NEW YORK ACCENT, BLUNT) 

I've a question, professor.   
  
  
  


Hubert glances at Eldon.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(QUESTIONING) 

Won't the Cyclborgs break down anyways? I mean, there were 

a couple of times that Tricks broke down.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(INSISTED) 

But if that's true, then they would still be able to 

tell us why they haven't come in. All we're getting is 

static. Lots of it.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(QUIET, MUSING) 

Oh.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(SCOTTISH/NEW YORK ACCENT, THOUGHTFUL) 

Was there any transmissions coming from the unit?   
  
  
  


Master nods.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

Yes, we did receive a transmission.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

The transmission occurred two hours ago. At that time, 

everything was fine. We're now waiting five hours. This is 

indeed worrisome.   
  
  
  


EF frowns intently.   
  
  
  


EF 

(SWEDISH ACCENT, WORRIED) 

And that...doesn't sound good.   
  
  
  


Dreamer frowns briefly.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, THOUGHTFUL) 

WEIRD. But, don't worry, Master. We shall get to the 

bottom of this mess.   
  
  
  


Skater nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, INFORMATIVE) 

In fact, don't worry. We will find out what happened to 

the Strayer Falcon unit.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(NATIVE AMERICAN ACCENT, UNCERTAIN) 

Um, Master?   
  
  
  


Master looks at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(INTERESTED) 

Yes, Goldenrod?   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(BLUNT) 

I just have one question.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(QUESTIONING) 

Can I join them in this mission?   
  
  
  


Master ponders this before smiling.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(MUSING) 

I believe this may make a good mission for you, Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


Master glances at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Just remember to listen to the other Rovers and be 

careful.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod smiles.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(PLEASED) 

Thank you, Master.   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Is there anything else we need to know, Master?   
  
  
  


Master nods.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

We're currently receiving a distress signal from one 

of Falcon's Cyclborgs. Transmitting 700 miles from 

Mission Control.   
  
  
  


Everybody frowns at this. Master continues.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(CONCERNED) 

Also, be careful. Whoever delayed the Falcons might 

still be out there, waiting for you. Please be 

careful.   
  
  
  


Hunter and Eldon nods at this.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ACKNOWLEDGED) 

We understand. We'll be careful.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ACKNOWLEDGED) 

Right. We'll be careful, Master.   
  
  
  


Dreamer and Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

Gotcha, guv.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

You got it.   
  
  
  


Blitz grins.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(MACHO) 

Yah. Whoever delayed those Strayers will get their 

tooshie bitten!!!   
  
  
  


Exile shakes his head at Blitz as Hunter looks at the 

Master and smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ACKNOWLEDGED) 

We're on it!   
  
  
  


Hunter addresses the rest of the Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PROUD, COMMANDING, LOUD) 

LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers race out of the room. Master and Hubert watches them go.   
  
  
  


Scene: Highway: Forested Area   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The Deluxe Street Rover is 

racing towards where Stalker's attack occurred. Hunter 

is at the wheel, with Colleen as Co-Pilot and 

everybody else in the back. Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

We should be approaching the incident shortly. Get 

ready for anything.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BLUNT) 

I'm born ready, Huntah.   
  
  
  


Blitz grins.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(MACHO) 

In fact, I wouldn't be surprised that the baddie fled 

knowing that I was coming. Yah, the baddie didn't want 

his tooshie bitten.   
  
  
  


Colleen rolls her eyes.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(DISGUSTED) 

Somehow, I doubt it.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT, ANNOYED) 

Dah.   
  
  
  


Harlem smirks at Blitz.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(BOASTFUL, SMUG) 

Well, you'll have to wait in line, Blitz. I believe I 

can take him out. Simple.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(DETERMINED) 

The baddie could still be there for as far as I care. 

We need to help the Falcons.   
  
  
  


EF nods.   
  
  
  


EF 

(BLUNT, AGREEING) 

Same here.   
  
  
  


Greta hrms as she examines the computer on her lap. The 

screen shows a moving green dot approaching a stationary 

red dot. Greta looks up.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Well, we're about to find out. The signal is right in 

front of us.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod grins.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SMUG) 

Right. We're ready for anything.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, the Deluxe Street Rover arrives on 

the scene, and halts to a stop, as everybody stares at the 

incident. Dreamer is the first to find her voice.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(STUNNED) 

ANYTHING...Except this.   
  
  
  


Skater stares.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(STUNNED) 

...   
  
  
  


Harlem stares.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(STARTLED, HORRIFIED) 

Okay. Bah bah something funny here What Happened?!   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN, COMMANDING) 

I don't know, but I intend to find out. Colleen, take 

Exile, Shag and Greta and see if you help those that 

are still around.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

Gotcha, Huntie.   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles briefly before looking at Goldenrod and EF.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Goldenrod, EF. Check on the Cyclborgs. See if they can 

be saved or to get the black box off them. It may give 

us some hints to who have done this.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods, then looks at Exile, Greta, and Shag.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(COMMANDING) 

Let's get going guvs.   
  
  
  


Greta, Exile, and Shag nods in readiness.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Dah.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod nods and he looks at EF.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(COMMANDING) 

Let's move, Ed.   
  
  
  


EF nods, as he and Goldenrod gets out of the Street Rover.   
  
  
  


EF 

(BLUNT) 

Right behind you.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns as she ponders something before looking at 

Hunter.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(QUESTIONING) 

Huntie, while we're doing this, what would you guv be 

doing?   
  
  
  


Exile and Greta nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(AGREEING) 

That is what I'm tooski...   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(AGREEING) 

Indeed.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(CURIOUS) 

Yeah, what will WE be doing?   
  
  
  


Hunter ponders this.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Simple. Find the person who did this and then bring 

him or her to justice.   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNSETTLED) 

Um, are you sure you want to do that?   
  
  
  


Everybody glances at Blitz. He notice this.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(OVERCONFIDENT, SMUG) 

I mean I'm speaking for Eldon and Harlem, they may be 

scared by whoever did this.   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SLIGHTLY PLEASED) 

Don't worry. I believe that we would find them.   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns inwardly.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(CONCERNED) 

That is what I'm afraid of...   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Then, let's start searching.   
  
  
  


Everybody splits up to do their various jobs, with Blitz 

lagging behind relunctary. The camera pans over to 

Colleen, Greta, Exile and Colleen.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONCERNED) 

How is he, Exile?   
  
  
  


Exile frown momentarily, as his eyes goes white.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Checkski...   
  
  
  


After a few seconds, Exile sighs and closes his eyes.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNSETTLED) 

Nyet. Comrade Sigwulf is goneski.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(DETERMINED) 

Keep searching. The entire unit can't be dead. At 

least, I hope not.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SAD) 

Dah.   
  
  
  


Exile glazes at Giro briefly before frowning.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(DEPRESSED) 

Nyet. Not comrade Giro, too...   
  
  
  


Colleen sighs heavily.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(WORRIED) 

What about Claire?   
  
  
  


Exile glances in Claire's direction before he shakes 

his head.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(DEPRESSED) 

Nyet. Nothing comrade Colleen. I'm beginning to fear 

we were too lateski...   
  
  
  


Exile continues searching, before stopping. He frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXCITED) 

Bulshoi! Aitzol! She's still alive, barelyski...   
  
  
  


Colleen blinks before before frowning sternly.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(EXCITED) 

C'mon guvs! Hopefully this one can be saved!   
  
  
  


Colleen, Exile, Shag, and Greta race over towards 

Aitzol, who's eyes are closed. At the sound of 

movement, she opens them, frowning slightly.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(WEAK, CONFUSED) 

Who's there?   
  
  
  


Aitzol blinks a couple of times, before smiling 

weakly.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(WEAK, PLEASED) 

Colleen, Exile, Greta, Shag. It's good to see friendly 

faces...   
  
  
  


Exile frowns briefly.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(URGENT) 

Comrade who did thisski? Whoski?!?!   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(STERN, BLUNT) 

Exile I need your eyes, guv. Shag, MedKit. Aitzol, we 

need to know who done this. Please.   
  
  
  


Exile's eye glows white, as Shag hands Colleen a 

medkit and she starts examining the wounds. Aitzol 

stays quiet. Greta notice this and glances at Aitzol.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(AGREEING) 

Please tell us anything. We need to know at least 

something.   
  
  
  


Aitzol sighs.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(WEAK, INFORMATIVE) 

We were heading down the road, to get to Mission 

Control when something happened to one of the 

Cyclborgs. It was then this stranger in black armor 

strike. She dealt with Giro first, while we were 

helpless to do anything about it.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(WEAK, INFORMATIVE) 

When we unmasked her, it wasn't anyone we recognize 

from the files or anything. Yet she bore more hatred 

for us then anyone. She DID that to poor Claire, 

before leaving.   
  
  
  


Exile, Colleen, and Shag glances at one another, 

unable to make something of that. Greta finishes her 

checkup of Aitzol and frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(INFORMATIVE, GRIM) 

She is suffering greatly. And I don't think we can 

help her too much. She would be alive, but in such 

great pain that it would be better that we put her 

to...to...well, to the "s" word.   
  
  
  


Exile frowns as he nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT, AGREEING) 

Dah. I believe that would be bestski, since comrade 

wouldn't suffer.   
  
  
  


Colleen opens her mouth, ready to disagree, then 

closes it and sighs.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(DEFEATED, SAD) 

You're right. I have to make this as painless as 

possible. Shag? The medkit, if you please.   
  
  
  


Shag digs into his fur and draws out a medkit and 

hands it to Colleen. Colleen opens it and draws out a 

needle and fills the needle with a clear liquid. 

Aitzol frowns at the needle then looks at Colleen.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(WEAK, CONFUSED) 

Um, Colleen?   
  
  
  


Colleen glances at Aitzol. She continues.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(QUESTIONING, WEAK) 

What, exactly, are you doing?   
  
  
  


Colleen sighs.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SOFTLY, MISERABLE) 

Aitzol, while I could help you, all I would be is 

dooming you to a world of pain. Not only 

physically, but emotionally as well. This is why 

you're going to be put to sleep. I'm sorry, so sorry.   
  
  
  


Aitzol glances at Colleen even as Colleen injects 

Aitzol with the needle. Colleen smiles weakly.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(REASSURINGLY) 

Don't worry. It would be fast. You wouldn't feel a 

thing.   
  
  
  


Aitzol sighs.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(WEAK, BLUNT) 

All right.   
  
  
  


Aitzol blinks a couple of times, before her eyelids 

lowers.   
  
  
  


AITZOL 

(WEAK, FADING, PLEASED) 

Thank you, Colleen...   
  
  
  


Aitzol closes her eyes and is still.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(STUNNED) 

...   
  
  
  


Colleen checks Aitzol's pulse before sighing heavily.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(WEARILY, SOFTLY) 

It is done.   
  
  
  


Exile frowns and looks at Colleen.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONCERNED) 

You dokie okie, comrade?   
  
  
  


Colleen sobs openly. Exile just places his right hand 

on Colleen's shoulder, and just hangs his hand. Greta 

frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(REGRETFUL) 

I hope others are having better luck than we are...   
  
  
  


The camera pans over to Goldenrod and EF who are 

checking the Cyclborgs. Goldenrod sighs.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(BLUNT) 

Is this hopeless as I think this is?   
  
  
  


EF checks the computer box before nodding.   
  
  
  


EF 

(BLUNT, UNEASY) 

Yes. Seems that the brain box has been fried, by I 

would think a high powered EMP blast. In short, if 

this was a horse, I would have to shoot it.   
  
  
  


EF glances at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


EF 

(CONCERNED) 

How is the other one?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(INFORMATIVE) 

It's functional. Brain Box is operational and is 

stable enough for transport and the black box is 

operational, though it may be scrambled.   
  
  
  


EF hrms.   
  
  
  


EF 

(AGREEING) 

Better than nothing, I suppose.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod nods, as he starts to disconnect the Brain 

Box from the Cyclborg.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SUGGESTING, AGREEING) 

Agreed. Help me with this will ya?   
  
  
  


EF nods and together, they removed the brain box and 

the black box from the Cyclborg.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(PLEASED) 

That is that.   
  
  
  


EF nods placing the Brain Box and the Black box in his 

fur.   
  
  
  


EF 

(MUSING) 

We better find out if anybody else needs help...   
  
  
  


EF frowns slightly as he watches Exile, Greta, Colleen 

and Shag heading for Hunter, with Exile supporting 

Colleen. EF frowns.   
  
  
  


EF 

(UNSETTLED) 

Or maybe not...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod hrms and approaches Colleen, Exile, Greta, 

and Shag.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(FRIENDLY, QUESTIONING) 

Hey guys. What did you find out?   
  
  
  


There is just silence as Exile, Greta, Colleen, and 

Shag just quietly walk over to where Hunter is. 

Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(QUESTIONING) 

Guys?   
  
  
  


Colleen glances at Goldenrod for a moment.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(QUIET) 

...   
  
  
  


Colleen walks on, head low.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(STERN, SORROWFUL) 

I don't want to talk about it.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod stands there, stunned, as Exile, Greta, and 

Shag continues onward. EF races after them.   
  
  
  


EF 

(CONFUSED) 

Hey. What was THAT all about? Goldie was just 

concerned.   
  
  
  


Exile glances back at EF and sighs.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Dah. We knowski. Comrade Colleen is just a little 

stressedski.   
  
  
  


Exile sighs heavily as he remembers.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXPLAINING) 

Espically since she has to do something that she never 

wanted to doski...   
  
  
  


EF frowns in confusion.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(BLUNT, UNSETTLED) 

That is, to put someone to...well the "s" word.   
  
  
  


EF frowns even more. Exile notice this.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Dah. Comrade should be able to get over it shortly. I 

thinkski.   
  
  
  


EF nods.   
  
  
  


EF 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

Hey. I understand.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod catches up, and nods as well.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

As do I.   
  
  
  


Exile smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(PLEASED, HOPEFUL) 

Goodski. Now let's see if Hunter caught the baddie tha 

caused this messski.   
  
  
  


At these words, the camera pans over to the forested 

area, where Eldon and Hunter have met up.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

Found anything El?   
  
  
  


Eldon shakes his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Nothing. I saw where whoever it was crashed into, but 

other than that...   
  
  
  


There is a swoop of wings, then Harlem glides down. 

Hunter and Eldon glances at Harlem, who shakes his 

head.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(INFORMATIVE, ANNOYED) 

All I got is a trace pattern, however, it faded just 

off to the Southwest. Our "friend" has fled the scene.   
  
  
  


Hunter and Eldon sighs heavily.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Hm. We got very little to go on right now. I would've 

not predicted this...   
  
  
  


Everybody considers this.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SCREAMING) 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!   
  
  
  


Everybody looks up and stares at one another, even as 

Colleen and Greta arrives.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN, HUNTER, GRETA, ELDON, HARLEM 

(EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

BLITZ!!!   
  
  
  


Everybody race off towards the scream. Dreamer frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(WORRIED) 

We should be approaching Blitz...I just hope we make 

it in time.   
  
  
  


Skater nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(DETERMINED) 

We will. We're not gonna lose anyone else tonight.   
  
  
  


The group reaches Blitz, who isn't in any danger 

whatsoever. Everybody but Blitz looks annoyed.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(DEFENSIVE, INDICATING) 

BEFORE you start to pummel me, take a look at THIS.   
  
  
  


Blitz holds up a black helmet.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SMUG, OVERCONFIDENT) 

I think this come from the scaredy baddie that ran off 

before I can bite his tooshie.   
  
  
  


Hunter takes the helmet and hrms. Colleen frowns and 

whispers something to Hunter, who frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Whoever did this is a female. One of the Falcons said 

so. Other than that...   
  
  
  


Hunter sighs deeply.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

We're generally back at square one.   
  
  
  


Dreamer frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(FRUSTRATED) 

Swell.   
  
  
  


Skater nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(GRIM) 

Indeed, sis, indeed.   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms before looking at Greta, Exile, EF, and 

Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(HOPEFUL) 

I hope you guys found anything that could help us with 

this mystery.   
  
  
  


Greta sighs and shakes his head.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(BEFUDDLED) 

I wish. But I can tell you one thing...   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(BLUNT) 

Whoever this lady is, she's skilled and fast. And unless 

she is doing this by herself, well paid to boot.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(AGREEING, DISTURBED) 

Dah. And that worries meski...   
  
  
  


EF sighs.   
  
  
  


EF 

(STRAIGHT FORWARD) 

One Cyclborg couldn't be savaged. There is simply nothing 

left to Salvaged.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod nods.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(INFORMATIVE) 

However, we did managed to get the other Cyclborg's Brain 

Box and recorder, although it may be scrambled.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns and rubs his chin, before sighing.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(MUSING) 

Better than nothing.   
  
  
  


Hunter glances at Exile.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Exile, contact Mission Control, tell them we found what's 

left of the Falcons. Then we shall review what is on the 

recorder, after that...   
  
  
  


Hunter sighs, even as Exile nods and heads for the Deluxe 

Street Rover.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DISTANT, GRIM) 

The next move is hers.   
  
  
  


The camera cuts to:   
  
  
  


Scene: Nightstone: Dominique's office   
  
  
  


This is a typical office, that is very impersonal as it 

lacks any personal effects in this office, making it seem 

very cold. There is two entrances to this office. Stalker 

walks in, smiling slightly. Stalker is currently wearing a 

blue sweater and jeans.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(SLIGHTLY PLEASED) 

Dominique, I'm back. The Mission is a success.   
  
  
  


Stalker looks around.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(INSISTED) 

Dominique?   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns as she can't find Dominique.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(WORRIED) 

Dominique, where are you???   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(OFF-SCREEN, BLUNT) 

Right here.   
  
  
  


Demona walks into view. She is a female gargoyle. She has 

red hair, green eyes, and blue skin. She is wearing a 

Halter top and a loincloth. Stalker shrieks and takes a 

step back.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(FREAKING OUT, FRIGHTENED) 

WHAT?!?! You can't be her! You're - A DEMON!!!   
  
  
  


Demona looks at her hands and frowns.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(BLUNT) 

I am her. The Rovers has seen me finding out about their 

plans and turn me into this during the night so I can't 

tell any one at all...   
  
  
  


Stalker doesn't seem convinenced. Demona sighs   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(SAD, DEFEATED) 

I must have frighten you. I will go.   
  
  
  


Stalker shakes her head, and sighs.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(ASHAMED, MUSING) 

Um. No. I'm was... just startled for a bit. I shouldn't 

have screamed like that. It must be terrible.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns and crosses her arms.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(CURIOUS) 

I see why you want your revenge against the Rovers, but 

the attack on a Strayer Unit? Not all Strayers are tightly 

tied into the Rovers.   
  
  
  


Demona nods.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(ACKNOWLEDGED, BLUNT) 

You're right. You do deserve to know why.   
  
  
  


Demona frowns slightly.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(MYSTERIOUS) 

When I was spying on them, I found something out...   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(CONFUSED) 

What?   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(URGENT) 

What IS it?!?!   
  
  
  


Demona holds out a remote control.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(BLUNT) 

This.   
  
  
  


Demona presses a button. The scene on the screen shows 

Hunter in a warehouse. Eldon walks in. Hunter immediately 

looks in Eldon's direction.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SERIOUS) 

Was the mission successful?   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Yes, sir. The target never stood a chance.   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Excellent.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SLIGHTLY DEPRESSED) 

It's a shame though. He would've been a good ally to have.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(AGREEING) 

Indeed. Quite a brilliant mind.   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MOCKING SAD) 

It's a shame,   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms before looking at Eldon.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SERIOUS) 

Was there any evidence left?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

We don't want the authoriatives looking in our direction.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SLY) 

Don't worry. It's clean.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

If anything, it would point to Parvo more than to anyone 

else.   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Excellent.   
  
  
  


Hunter laughs evilly.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CRUELLY PLEASED) 

No one would accuse us of Dr. Capri's death and his lab's 

destruction.   
  
  
  


Stalker blinks in utter shock. The screen pauses.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(SHOCKED) 

WHAT?!?!   
  
  
  


Stalker clenches her fists.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(FURIOUS) 

I'm so gonna...hang them by their collars!   
  
  
  


Demona frowns.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(CALM, SERIOUS) 

Calm down. Your anger would only help them in the end.   
  
  
  


Demona hrms briefly.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(BLUNT) 

Besides, there's more.   
  
  
  


Stalker arches a eyebrow.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(CONFUSED) 

More?   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(CURIOUS) 

More of what?   
  
  
  


Demona smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(BLUNT) 

You'll see.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(SLIGHTLY SMUG, SLIGHTLY PLEASED) 

Starting now.   
  
  
  


The screen starts up again. Eldon smiles slyly at Hunter.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Speaking of which, we've a scientist to do the project.   
  
  
  


Hunter arches a eyebrow.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(MUSING) 

Oh?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INTERESTED) 

Who might that be?   
  
  
  


Eldon hands Hunter a folder.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Here's the file. I think you might find it...educational.   
  
  
  


Hunter flips through the folder. After a moment, he nods 

at Eldon.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

He would do perfectly.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles. Hunter smiles as well, before frowning, and 

starts looking around.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Hm? Do you hear something?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns for a moment before nodding and pointing.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(WORRIED, INDICATING) 

Well, yeah, I do. And it is coming from there!   
  
  
  


Hunter's eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EXCITED, SERIOUS) 

We have an intruder! After them!   
  
  
  


Eldon salutes.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EXCITED) 

On it!   
  
  
  


Eldon and Hunter runs towards the screen.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SERIOUS, COMMANDING) 

This information must never get out!   
  
  
  


Hunter and Eldon can be seen running towards the screen, 

angry. The screen goes through several scene flashes 

before static fills the screen. The screen is turned off. 

Stalker blinks.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(STUNNED) 

...   
  
  
  


Stalker glances at Demona.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Let me guess. The intruder was you.   
  
  
  


Demona nods.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(BLUNT) 

Yes.   
  
  
  


Demona shivers.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(MOCK WHIMPERING, MOCK HORRIFIED) 

It was horrible. So, So, horrible...   
  
  
  


Stalker comforts Demona.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(COMFORTING) 

I feel for you.   
  
  
  


Stalker hrms.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(QUESTIONING, WORRIED) 

Do you anything about this project?   
  
  
  


Demona shakes her head.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(UNEASY) 

No. But it must be important for them to kill for it.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns slightly.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(BLUNT) 

Then, we know what we must do.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(QUIETLY, MUSING) 

We might not be able to stop this project...   
  
  
  


Stalker pulls out a picture of her and Father. She stares 

at it for a moment, before looking at Demona with 

unreadable eyes.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(COLD) 

But we will get our vengence on them.   
  
  
  


Demona sighs.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(CAUTIOUS) 

But how?   
  
  
  


Stalker glances over at Demona. She continues.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(CAUTIOUS) 

They could be anywhere at any time...   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(BLUNT) 

Simple.   
  
  
  


Stalker smiles coldly.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(COLD, STERN) 

We shall hunt them down like the dogs they are.   
  
  
  


Demona hrms.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(QUESTIONING) 

And then...?   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(BLUNT) 

The Rovers shall be handed over to Nightstone. I trust you 

know what to do with them, except for Hunter and Eldon...   
  
  
  


Stalker's eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(COLD, MURDEROUS) 

Those two...shall die. In the most horrible way possible.   
  
  
  


Demona smiles.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(PLEASED) 

Excellent.   
  
  
  


Demona's eyes glows red.   
  
  
  


DEMONA 

(THINKING, EVILLY) 

EXCELLENT.   
  
  
  


FADE OUT save for Demona's red eyes, which after a moment, 

fades as well.   
  
  
  


Scene: Woods: Hidden in Shadows   
  
  
  


This place is completely encloaked in darkness, with only enough   
  


light coming through to show Stalker in the armor. She touches her   
  


headset.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(THINKING, TO HEADSET)   
  


Dominique?   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(TO HEADSET, BLUNT)   
  


I'm in position to strike.   
  
  
  


There is static for a few minutes, before a female voice answers.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(FROM HEADSET, PLEASED)   
  


Excellent.   
  
  
  


There is a slight pause.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(FROM HEADSET, QUESTIONING)   
  


Do you remember the target in question?   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(TO HEADSET, BLUNT)   
  


Yes. I do remember.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(TO HEADSET, CONFUSED)   
  


Just remind me once more why am I about to strike a truck?   
  
  
  


There is a pause, before the female voice sighs in annoyance.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(FROM HEADSET, INFORMATIVE, SLIGHTLY ANNOYED)   
  


The truck in question supplies some equipment to be picked up by   
  


Hubert. This attack will draw them out where we can give them a clue   
  


to our, or rather your next attack. Which will happen soon.   
  
  
  


Stalker nods.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(TO HEADSET, UNDERSTANDING)   
  


Understood. This will be one shipment the Rovers will not get.   
  
  
  


Stalker grins darkly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(DARKLY, TO HEADSET)   
  


And then I do get Hunter and Eldon?   
  
  
  


There is a pause.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(CALMLY, FROM HEADSET)   
  


Patience, my dear Stalker. Yes you will once you carry through with   
  


the card.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(INSISTED, FROM HEADSET)   
  


Do you know WHO to nap in the second attack?   
  
  
  


Stalker chuckles darkly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BLUNT, TO HEADSET)   
  


Yes. Naturally.   
  
  
  


Demona grins.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(CHEERFULLY, FROM HEADSET)   
  


Good.   
  
  
  


The shifting of papers can be heard, then Demona speaks up.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(INFORMATIVE, FROM HEADSET)   
  


The truck will be there shortly.   
  
  
  


Stalker grins.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(UNDERSTANDING, FROM HEADSET)   
  


Understood. I'm ready.   
  
  
  


Demona chuckles evilly.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(PLEASED, FROM HEADSET)   
  


Excellent. Good luck, Stalker. Dominique out.   
  
  
  


With a click, the headset shuts off. Stalker smirks.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(MENACING, THINKING)   
  


I don't need the good luck, Dominique. The only ones who need it   
  


would be the Road Rovers.   
  
  
  


CUT TO: Stalker's POV, which shows a White Truck just starting to   
  


come into view. Return to normal view, which shows Stalker grinning.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(REMARKING, THINKING)   
  


There's the Truck.   
  
  
  


Stalker grins darkly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(EVILLY, THINKING)   
  


It's SHOWTIME.   
  
  
  


As Stalker readies to leave the tree, the camera CUTS TO-   
  
  
  


Scene: Unnamed Road by the Woods   
  
  
  


This is a small two line road that is slightly curving. A white truck   
  


with a Driver can be seen. The Driver grins.   
  
  
  


DRIVER:   
  


(ENGLISH ACCENT, MUSING)   
  


Another hour to the crosspoint, then I get rid of my cargo.   
  
  
  


Driver frowns.   
  
  
  


DRIVER:   
  


(ANNOYED, THINKING)   
  


I hope the Rover is there. I don't want to wait around in the middle   
  


of nowhere for hours....   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Stalker leaps down and lands in front of the   
  


truck. Driver erks.   
  
  
  


DRIVER:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


WHAT THE?!?!   
  
  
  


As Driver swerves to avoid Stalker, An Armblade pops out of Stalker's   
  


right arm, and she slashes through the grill of the truck, bringing   
  


it to a halt. Driver eyes Stalker.   
  
  
  


DRIVER:   
  


(EXCITED, SHOUTING AT STALKER)   
  


Whoever you are... Stop attacking!!! This is a Company's truck! Not   
  


mine! I'll be deducted for it!!!   
  
  
  


Stalker yawns and crosses her arms for a few minutes, before   
  


uncrossing them and revealing a laser rifle.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(UNCARING, SUGGESTING)   
  


Like I care. By the way, I suggest you duck. NOW.   
  
  
  


Driver eyes the erks before diving for cover!!!   
  
  
  


DRIVER:   
  


(TERRIFIED, SCREAMING)   
  


AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!   
  
  
  


As Driver dives for cover, Stalker opens fire, shattering the   
  


Windshield and Driver's area, as well as Puncturing through the   
  


Trailer region. After a long moment, Stalker stops firing and smiles.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(AMUSED, CONTEMPLATION)   
  


Now, what's next?   
  
  
  


Stalker eyes the tires on the truck.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(OMINIOUS)   
  


Oh, yes the TIRES.   
  
  
  


As Stalker draws out both Armblades, Driver screams!!!   
  
  
  


DRIVER:   
  


(FRANTIC, SCREAMING)   
  


STOOOOOOOOPPP!!! PLEASE I BEG YOU!!!!   
  
  
  


Stalker acts like she didn't hear Driver and dashes across, slicing   
  


most of the tires straight off the truck and its trailer. Driver   
  


gets out of the truck and eyes the damage, eyes wide. Stalker looks   
  


at her work and merely nods, pleased.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Well, that's that.   
  
  
  


Stalker hands Driver the card.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(INFORMATIVE)   
  


Now, be a good boy and make sure the Rovers have this when they come   
  


to investigate.   
  
  
  


Driver blinks at the card in his hand then at Stalker.   
  
  
  


DRIVER:   
  


(UTTERLY CONFUSED)   
  


...Why?   
  
  
  


Stalker smiles darkly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


Because I told you to.   
  
  
  


Driver frowns and tosses the card down to the ground.   
  
  
  


DRIVER:   
  


(DEFIANTLY)   
  


In THAT case... NO.   
  
  
  


Stalker turns to look at Driver, frowning slightly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(UNDERSTANDING, CALMLY)   
  


And in that case, allow me to add one more thing...   
  
  
  


Stalker grabs Driver, and stares at him, smiling evilly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(CROSSILY, SADISTIC)   
  


You deliver that card or you're going to be a exact lookalike of your   
  


truck.   
  
  
  


Driver frowns at Stalker's words.   
  
  
  


DRIVER:   
  


(NERVOUS, DEFIANT)   
  


You wouldn't...   
  
  
  


Stalker smiles even more evilly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD, SINISTER)   
  


TRY ME.   
  
  
  


Driver ulps and grins nervously.   
  
  
  


DRIVER:   
  


(FRIGHTENED, MUMBLING)   
  


Um... in that case... um... Okay, I'll do it!   
  
  
  


Stalker smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD, SLIGHTLY PLEASED)   
  


Good.   
  
  
  


Stalker lets Driver go. Stalker frowns sternly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD, MATTER OF FACT)   
  


Now remember: If you don't deliver it, I will make your life VERY   
  


miserable. Not just for you, but also for your family.   
  
  
  


Driver nods even more.   
  
  
  


DRIVER:   
  


(NERVOUS, FRIGHTENED)   
  


...Understood.   
  
  
  


Stalker grins and pats Driver on the head.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(PLEASED, SARCASTIC)   
  


I knew you would. Buh Bye.   
  
  
  


Stalker leaps into the shadows. Driver visibly relax, then tenses up   
  


as Stalker's laughter can be heard.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(FROM SEEMINGLY EVERYWHERE, SADISTIC)   
  


And remember... I'll be watching you...   
  
  
  


Driver frowns.   
  
  
  


DRIVER:   
  


(THINKING, FRUSTRATED)   
  


I should've listened to my wife...   
  
  
  


DRIVER:   
  


(THINKING, BLUNT)   
  


Being in the Army is safer.   
  
  
  


Driver looks around before sighing.   
  
  
  


DRIVER:   
  


(THINKING, FRIGHTENED)   
  


Way WAY Safer, at least.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds   
  
  
  


It is the same as before.   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Conference Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The Rovers, Eldon, Harlem, EF, Dreamer,   
  


Skater, and Goldenrod are around the table, most of them chatting   
  


happily. With them are Hubert and Roller, both of whom are frowning.   
  


Master ahems which makes everybody look at him. He continues.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(INFORMATIVE)   
  


Rovers, we have a new situation involving the person who has taken   
  


out the Falcon Strayer Unit.   
  
  
  


All of the Rover frowns as one. Hunter erms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


Has another unit been attacked, Master?!?!   
  
  
  


Master shakes his head.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Not exactly. Look at this.   
  
  
  


The Rovers, Eldon, Harlem, EF, Dreamer, Skater and Goldenrod looks   
  


confused. Hubert and Roller just frowns. Master turns the TV on. The   
  


screen shows a Reporter with trees surrounding her.   
  
  
  


REPORTER:   
  


(INFORMATIVE, AMERICAN ACCENT)   
  


Moments ago, a truck belonging to the Overtest Ltd. company has been   
  


found attacked. Its cargo is relatively unharmed as well as the   
  


driver. Overtest Ltd has considered the truck a write-off. I'm now   
  


with the driver.   
  
  
  


The TV pans until it includes Driver along with the Reporter.   
  


Reporter continues.   
  
  
  


REPORTER:   
  


(QUESTIONING)   
  


Can you tell us what happened, sir?   
  
  
  


Driver starts bawling.   
  
  
  


DRIVER:   
  


(CRYING, TERRIFIED)   
  


IT WAS TERRIBLE!!! JUST TERRIBLE!!! SHE JUST JUMPED OUT OF NOWHERE   
  


AND ASSAULTED ME AND THE TRUCK WITHOUT ANY REASON!!! SHE THEN 

TOLD ME   
  


TO KEEP A CARD FOR THE ROVERS, AND THEN THREATENED ME IF i DIDN'T 

DO   
  


IT!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers' eyes goes wide at that, while Hubert, Roller, and Master   
  


just frowns even more. On the TV, Driver sobs.   
  
  
  


DRIVER:   
  


(TERRIFIED)   
  


IT'S TERRIBLE OH SO TERRIBLE!!!   
  
  
  


Skater frowns.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(CONFUSED)   
  


Well, that mostly explains the attack, except for why not a Strayer   
  


unit? Not that I want a attack on any of my friends....   
  
  
  


Hubert hrms.   
  
  
  


HUBERT:   
  


(EXPLAINING)   
  


Because, my girl, she would've known that following the Falcons, all   
  


Strayer Units will be on high alert status. Even when they're off-   
  


duty.   
  
  
  


Dreamer frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(DOUBT)   
  


That still doesn't explain why she hit a civilian target...   
  
  
  


Hubert frowns.   
  
  
  


HUBERT:   
  


(UNSETTLED)   
  


That's simple, my girl....   
  
  
  


HUBERT:   
  


(MUTTERING)   
  


We get our equipment from them, in a way.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod blinks and erms.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(CONFUSED)   
  


What do you mean, professor?   
  
  
  


Hubert frowns even more.   
  
  
  


HUBERT:   
  


(EXPLAINING, CONCERNED)   
  


We can supply most of equipment, ourselves, but for others, we need a   
  


outsource. That's what Overtest is to us. I pick it up and bring it   
  


to Mission Control, so they don't know where we are. I was wondering   
  


why today's shipment was late, and I now know why. but I wonder how   
  


she know about the Outsource...   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(WORRIED)   
  


You don't suppose we got a bug in the Rovernet?   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


I don't know, Greta. If we did, Marauder would've informed us and   
  


took care of it....   
  
  
  


Exile hrms.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


Unless it's a low connectionski. That could go pass Marauder's   
  


scanners. I'll ask comrade to increase his rangeski.   
  
  
  


Blitz crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(ANNOYED, BOLD)   
  


Whatever. I'm wondering when we'll find this girlie girl so I can   
  


bite her on the tooshie!!!   
  
  
  


Exile EYES Blitz.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


Don't be weird boy.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods at Blitz, growling lightly.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


I agree with Blitz. Lets get this girl, before anybody else gets   
  


hurt!!!   
  
  
  


EF hrms.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(MUSING)   
  


I'm more curious about this calling card. It may have some   
  


information for us to use.   
  
  
  


Dreamer nods.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(AGREEING, MUSING)   
  


Indeed. It could lead us to this girl's hideout.   
  
  
  


Skater nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


That I definitely hope so.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns and nods.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(BOLD, ELEGANT)   
  


Regardless, let's get her!!! I don't want any malls blown up because   
  


of me! Not when I haven't shop there, yet.   
  
  
  


Roller hrms.   
  
  
  


ROLLER:   
  


(THOUGHTFULLY)   
  


Regardless, ensure that you secure the cargo, since it's still there.   
  


We need it.   
  
  
  


Master hrms as well.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(CAUTIOUS)   
  


And be careful. She could still be there. Waiting for you.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


That we will, Master. You can count on that.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


Let's go!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


We best take the Sonic Rover. It has the cargo room.   
  
  
  


Hunter addresses everybody (except for Hubert, Roller, and Master).   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(PROUD, LOUD)   
  


LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers races out of the room, followed quickly by Eldon, EF,   
  


Dreamer, Skater, Harlem and Goldenrod. Roller frowns.   
  
  
  


ROLLER:   
  


(WORRIED)   
  


I hope they'll be alright....   
  
  
  


Hubert nods.   
  
  
  


HUBERT:   
  


(AGREEING, WORRIED)   
  


So do I, my boy.   
  
  
  


Hubert looks out the room, before shaking his head, and looks at   
  


Roller.   
  
  
  


HUBERT:   
  


(COMMENTING)   
  


Let's go, Roller. We got Experiments we've to run.   
  
  
  


Roller nods and he and Hubert leaves. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Unnamed Road by the Woods   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Greta is standing here beside Colleen   
  


eyeing the wreckage. Off to one side is Tricks, Street Rover, and the   
  


Sonic Rover.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(UNSETTLED)   
  


This looks like the end of the closing sale Eaton's had....   
  
  
  


Colleen nods at Greta.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(KNOWINGLY, UNSETTLED)   
  


I know what you mean, guv. This looks bad as well.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Exile, Blitz, Shag, and Hunter arrives, with   
  


Shag and Exile carrying devices. Colleen and Greta looks at them.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(QUESTIONING)   
  


Found anything, guvs?   
  
  
  


Exile sighs.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(FRUSTRATED)   
  


Nothing more, except the Armor she's wearing is pretty powerful.   
  
  
  


Blitz just sighs.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(FRUSTRATED)   
  


Nein. There's nothing.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


I wanted to someone tooshie RIGHT NOW...   
  
  
  


Exile opens his open, then shuts it before looking at the camera.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(TO CAMERA, FRUSTRATED)   
  


I don't know WHY I botherski.   
  
  
  


Hunter shakes his head, but indicates the devices that Shag and Exile   
  


is holding.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(REMARKING)   
  


Nothing as well, but, at least every device is SEEMINGLY in one   
  


piece.   
  
  
  


Hunter shrugs lightly.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(HOPEFUL)   
  


It's better than nothing, I suppose....   
  
  
  


With a brief flash of light, Eldon appears. He shakes his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Nothing.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


This doesn't look right.... Too clean.   
  
  
  


Harlem lands with a swoop of wings. Everybody looks at him. He shakes   
  


his head.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


No trail up in the air. There's a good chance she just walked out.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Skater, Dreamer, EF, and Goldenrod arrives.   
  


All except Goldenrod shakes their heads. Goldenrod looks rather   
  


disturbed as he steps forth.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(SHAKEN)   
  


I found it. The Calling Card....   
  
  
  


Exile eyes Goldenrod, and frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


Are you okay, comrade Goldenrod? You look faint...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod looks at Exile, and smiles weakly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(DISTURBED)   
  


I will be, eventually, Exile. Here you go, Hunter.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod hands the piece of paper over to Hunter.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(DISTURBED)   
  


Take it, I don't want to look at it, anymore.   
  
  
  


Hunter blinks at Goldenrod then shrugs lightly as he looks at the   
  


paper.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(CONFUSED, MUSING)   
  


Um. Okay. Lets see here...   
  
  
  


Hunter opens up the paper, and starts reading it to everyone.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(READING OUT LOUD)   
  


"This is for the Rovers known as Harlem, Edward Franklin, Dreamer,   
  


Skater, and Goldenrod. The end is nigh. I'll be coming for you. And I   
  


will FIND you. Signed Stalker."   
  
  
  


As Hunter reads it, Harlem, Dreamer, Skater, and EF looks disturbed.   
  


Shag tries to comfort EF, as Eldon comforts Harlem. Goldenrod looks   
  


resigned. Hunter looks up and frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(SURPRISED)   
  


I would've not predicated this. Bummer.   
  
  
  


Harlem ulps and glances around.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(TERRIFIED)   
  


Okkkkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyy... I'll be staying at Mission Control,   
  


forever. Who's with me?   
  
  
  


Skater nods in agreement.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(FRIGHTENED)   
  


Same here. In fact...   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(FRIGHTENED)   
  


Let's just go home, right now... okay?   
  
  
  


Dreamer clenches a fist and frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(DETERMINED)   
  


Don't worry, Skater. We can beat this girl.   
  
  
  


Skater just sighs. Heavily.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(TERRIFIED)   
  


I wish I had your confidence, sis.   
  
  
  


EF erms.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(FRIGHTENED OUT OF HIS MIND)   
  


THAT'S IT!!!! OUTTA HERE!!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod just sighs.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(UNCERTAIN, MUTTERING)   
  


I'm not sure if we can avoid it, I mean she did get the Falcons in   
  


the middle of nowhere....   
  
  
  


Dreamer comforts Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(DEFIANT, DETERMINED)   
  


This... Stalker... is going down. When she's is about to go against   
  


us, she'll get a nasty surprise... courtesy of us.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(THINKING, UNNERVED)   
  


...I hope...   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(DETERMINED)   
  


That we will. None of us are going down without a fight.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(AGREEING, STERNLY)   
  


Indeed, Huntie. We'll find her...   
  
  
  


Colleen eyes the wreckage, frowning.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(THOUGHTFULLY)   
  


...You know, it's a shame that it's a shame no one knows what to do   
  


this thing anymore.   
  
  
  


Greta eyes the wreckage and hrms thoughtfully as well.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(MUSING)   
  


Perhaps, professor Hubert can do something with it. Worth a shot, at   
  


any rate...   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


It's something to consider.   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms then nods, before looking at Blitz.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL, AGREEING)   
  


That would be a idea. Blitz...   
  
  
  


Blitz just sighs.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(FRUSTRATED)   
  


Yah. I know Huntah, I know.   
  
  
  


Blitz brightens up, and grins.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(MACHO)   
  


Then I'll save all of your tooshies from Psycho Girl. Yah.   
  
  
  


Colleen glances at Blitz.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(CONFUSED)   
  


I'm sorry, Blister, were you saying something?   
  
  
  


Blitz EYES the Camera.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


I'm not gonna bother to ask. I KNOW.   
  
  
  


Colleen eyes what's left and frowns inwardly.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(THINKING, FRUSTRATED)   
  


There is something missing here... but what?   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Exile, Blitz and Shag walks back. Exile looks   
  


at Hunter.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(INFORMATIVE)   
  


The Truck has been loaded up, comrade Hunter. We're readyski.   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Good.   
  
  
  


Hunter glances at EF, Goldenrod, Skater, Harlem, and Dreamer. Hunter   
  


frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(UNSETTLED)   
  


I just hope you guys will be safe on the way back....   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Don't worry about it, Hunter. After all...   
  
  
  


Eldon poses, while trying to flex his muscles. Colleen, Dreamer,   
  


Skater, Greta JUST facepalms.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(BOLD)   
  


I'm going with them to protect them.   
  
  
  


Harlem eyes Eldon.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


Normally, bro, I would be VERY happy to have you with us, but now....   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(UNSETTLED)   
  


I think you've just doomed us all.   
  
  
  


EF just sighs.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(MUTTERING, SARCASTIC)   
  


...So do I throw myself at this Stalker and get it over with or wait   
  


until she kills me brutally?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SOUR, SARCASTIC)   
  


Gee. Thanks for the votes of confidence. I feel so loved.   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles slightly at Eldon.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


It would have to do, El.   
  
  
  


Hunter address the Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(COMMANDING)   
  


Let's head for home, Rovers.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods before addressing EF, Harlem, Dreamer, Skater and   
  


Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(COMMANDING)   
  


Right. Let's hit the road, guys!!!   
  
  
  


Dreamer, Skater, Harlem, EF, and Goldenrod just sighs.   
  
  
  


HARLEM, EF, DREAMER, SKATER & GOLDENROD:   
  


(NOT VERY ENTHUSIATIC, IN UNISON)   
  


Huzzah.   
  
  
  


Eldon eyes. EF just sighs.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Let's just go...   
  
  
  


EF looks around and shivers.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(NERVOUS)   
  


Because I REALLY don't want to be here, anymore.   
  
  
  


As Dreamer, Skater, Goldenrod, EF, and Harlem heads for the Street   
  


Rover, with the Rovers heading for the Sonic Rover, and Eldon heading   
  


for Tricks, the camera CUTS TO-   
  
  
  


Scene: The Woods: Hidden by the Shadows   
  
  
  


It is same as before. Outside of the shadows, we can faintly see   
  


Stalker trailing the Street Rover and Tricks. Stalker briefly touches   
  


her headset, activating it.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(QUIET)   
  


Dominique, come in.   
  
  
  


There is static for a moment, then Demona answers.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


I'm here. Report.   
  
  
  


Stalker continues trailing the Street Rover, and Tricks.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BLUNT, QUESTIONING)   
  


The trap has been sprung. I'm trailing those who you requested.   
  


Orders?   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(FROM HEADSET, VERY PLEASED)   
  


Good. Capture them and if there's any other Rover, take care of them   
  


but leave them alive to deliver the card.   
  
  
  


Stalker nods.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Understood.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(FROM HEADSET, PLEASED)   
  


Good. I shall be expected you back at home, with them and with the   
  


second card delivered to the Rovers.   
  
  
  


Stalker nods.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(TO HEADSET, DETERMINED)   
  


It shall be done. Stalker out.   
  
  
  


Stalker switches the headset off. Stalker draws out her binoculars.   
  


The zoom shows first Street Rover and Tricks then settles on Tricks.   
  


Stalker chuckles lightly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(THINKING, PLEASED)   
  


And there's the other Rover. Perfect. Soon, I shall have my revenge   
  


against Eldon and Hunter... for my father.   
  
  
  


Stalker opens up a panel and looks at it, thoughtfully. Two White   
  


dots can be seen, which are heading for a red dot. Stalker hrms.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


They are almost there at the crosspoint...   
  
  
  


Stalker smiles.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(THINKING, CRUEL)   
  


Better get there first. After all, I need seal several Rovers away,   
  


and being there late would just be so wrong...   
  
  
  


With that Stalker runs ahead of the Vehicles, still in the shadows.   
  


CUT TO-   
  
  
  


Scene: Street Rover: Interior   
  
  
  


This looks like a typical car, with several extra controls on the   
  


dashboard. EF is driving, with Dreamer as Co-Driver, and Goldenrod,   
  


Skater, and Harlem in the back. Tricks and Eldon can be seen outside.   
  


EF frowns.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(UNCERTAIN, MUTTERING)   
  


We're Doomed... We're Doomed... We're Doomed... We're Doomed... We're   
  


Doomed... We're Doomed... We're Doomed... We're Doomed... We're   
  


Doomed... We're Doomed... We're Doomed... We're Doomed... We're   
  


Doomed... We're Doomed...   
  
  
  


Dreamer comforts EF.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(ASSURINGLY)   
  


Don't worry, Ed. Whoever this She-Devil is, she will not get us.   
  
  
  


Skater nods at Dreamer and hrms.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(CONTEMPLATION)   
  


Besides, it's not like she's going to strike out at us, immediately.   
  
  
  


The radio clicks on.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(AGREEING, FROM RADIO)   
  


Skater's right. So, we can at least, relax.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod eyes Tricks and Eldon out of the window, then the radio.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL, TO RADIO)   
  


You're monitoring us...   
  
  
  


There is a slight pause.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(ADMITTED, FROM RADIO)   
  


Yes. I can see you guys talking, and I must admit... I was a tad   
  


curious.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(MATTER OF FACT, FROM RADIO)   
  


Regardless, we need to set up a trap for her. Any ideas?   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


Besides not using us to lure her out? No I can't say I have, bro.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(REASONED)   
  


Besides, she might go after civilian targets to lure us out.   
  
  
  


EF frowns.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


I wouldn't that to happen. She may not be so "kind" next time.   
  
  
  


There is static for a moment.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(AGREEING, FROM RADIO)   
  


Neither do I, Ed. Neither do I.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(MUTTERING, FROM RADIO)   
  


There has to be way to lure her out, without endangering ourselves or   
  


civilians...   
  
  
  


Dremer frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(DETERMINED)   
  


There is. We just need to figure out how before she strikes again.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(THINKING, WORRIED)   
  


I hope....   
  
  
  


Goldenrod hrms thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


Hrm. Do you suppose that illusions of us might distract her for us to   
  


nab her?   
  
  
  


Skater brightens up at Goldenrod's words. She grins.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


That just might work. We need to talk to Dama, of course. But it   
  


sounds like it would just perfectly.   
  
  
  


EF smiles.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Yeah, Skater's right. THAT will work.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


Now, all there is to do is to put it into action.   
  
  
  


There is static for a moment.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(PLEASED, FROM RADIO)   
  


Good. Now we have a way to combat her.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, something exploded in front of the Street   
  


Rover sending it screeching out of control. From outside, Eldon erks.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


GUYS!!!   
  
  
  


Harlem glances at EF, eyes wide.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(EXCITED, WORRIED)   
  


Edward... What just happened?!?!   
  
  
  


EF frowns as he tries trying several controls.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(CONCERNED, EXPLAINING)   
  


It's a EMP Sensor. We went over it and it zapped the Street Rover.   
  


The inside is insulated from it by Hubert. But the engine and the   
  


controls... aren't.   
  
  
  


EF is working the controls of the Street Rover, but nothing is   
  


happening. EF frowns even more.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(NERVOUSLY, INFORMATIVE)   
  


I'm trying to control it but none of the instruments are responding!   
  
  
  


Skater frowns at EF's words.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(UNEASY, EXCITED)   
  


Looks like the girl isn't wasting any time with us....   
  
  
  


Dreamer frowns as well.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


When you're right, Skater, you're SO right!!!   
  
  
  


EF erks.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(EXCITED, FRANTIC)   
  


Everbody, hang on!!! I can no longer control this thing! We're gonna   
  


crash!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod erks and frowns, as everybody grabs hold.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(FRIGHTENED)   
  


That's... not good.   
  
  
  


EF frowns.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


Tell me about it!!!   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(SCREAMING)   
  


AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(EXCITED, FROM RADIO)   
  


NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
  


The camera cuts to the outside, where it shows the Street Rover going   
  


into a ditch before crashing into a tree. CUT TO-   
  
  
  


Scene: Middle of Nowhere   
  
  
  


This is practically in the middle of nowhere. Eldon halts Tricks and   
  


turns towards where the Street Rover is, frowning.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SHOCKED, COMMANDING)   
  


My god... Tricks, scan the Street Rover. Now. We have to know whether   
  


they're okay and if they need help getting out.   
  
  
  


Tricks hums briefly before a red beam comes out of the front of   
  


Tricks and starts scanning the Street Rover. After a moment, Tricks   
  


speaks up.   
  
  
  


TRICKS:   
  


(ELECTRONIC VOICE, HONEST)   
  


They are all okay. Dazed but alive.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles briefly, before frowning.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(APPRECIATIVELY, COMMANDING)   
  


That's good. Now Tricks I want y--   
  
  
  


At this point in time, a blue blast strikes Tricks. The Cyctron   
  


screams as electricity runs all over its body. Tricks revs off   
  


knocking Eldon off. Eldon groans and sits up, staring.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


WHAT THE-?!   
  
  
  


Tricks' screen sparks and sputters as the Cyctron screams in pain.   
  
  
  


TRICKS:   
  


(IN PAIN, INSANE)   
  


Hee Hee!!! I'm going Coco for Coca Puffs!!! Huzzah!!! Hah Hah!!! Look   
  


at me mum I'm flying...flying...flying...fly...   
  
  
  


Tricks crashes to the ground, still. Eldon continues to stare in   
  


shock for a moment, before shaking his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(STUNNED)   
  


That was WEIRD.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Goldenrod, EF, Harlem, Dreamer, and Skater   
  


leave the Street Rover. Eldon notices this and looks over at them.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(WORRIED)   
  


Guys! Are you okay?!   
  
  
  


EF grumbles lowly.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


Bah. I'm okay, Head hurts a bit, though.   
  
  
  


Harlem grumbles lowly and looks at Eldon as he grimaces.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(MUTTERING)   
  


I'm okay, bro. Dazed, but okay.   
  
  
  


Skater nods, grimacing.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(IN SLIGHT PAIN, MUTTERING)   
  


Same here.   
  
  
  


Dreamer holds her forehead for a moment before nodding at Eldon.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(IN SLIGHT PAIN, MURMURING)   
  


Just Fine.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod nods as well.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


I'm okay.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod erks as he spots Tricks. He frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


What happened to Tricks?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(UNEASY, WORRIED)   
  


I'm not sure. But he went crazy after he was struck with a blue beam   
  


only shutting down after a few minutes.   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(CONFUSED, CONCERNED)   
  


That explains everything except for one thing. Who did this?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns as he looks around.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(GRIM)   
  


I think we're about to find out. Sidearms, Gang.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Stalker jumps out of the shadows and lands   
  


before Eldon, EF, Harlem, Dreamer, Skater, and Goldenrod. Stalker   
  


smiles coldly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


Good Evening. Are you ready to "PLAY"?   
  
  
  


Skater frowns.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(SNIDELY)   
  


And look who is coming to dinner, gang....   
  
  
  


Dreamer grimaces.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


Great. Just great.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns at Stalker.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(ANGRY)   
  


Give up! NOW!!!   
  
  
  


Harlem nods.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(AGREEING, STERN)   
  


Yeah!   
  
  
  


Skater frowns.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


What do you want from us?! I mean really?!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod eyes Stalker.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Not to mention we haven't done anything to you!   
  
  
  


Dreamer eyes Stalker, frowning.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(STERN)   
  


We want no trouble, so you either come quietly with us or we shall   
  


use force.   
  
  
  


Stalker grins at Dreamer.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(GRINNING)   
  


Well, since you insist...   
  
  
  


Stalker grins darkly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(GRINNING, DEADLY)   
  


Let's PARTY.   
  
  
  


With that, Stalker moves into motion. Dreamer tries to blast Stalker   
  


with magic, but Stalker dives under that and hits Dreamer with double   
  


kicks. Skater lunges at her, but Stalker executes a drop kick on   
  


Skater. Harlem draws out his multipurpose gun, but before he could   
  


fire, Stalker grabs his right and snaps it. Harlem howls in utter   
  


pain, which Stalker stops with a punch to the face. EF sneaks up to   
  


Stalker, but Stalker sees him and knocks him away with a Roundhouse   
  


kick. Dreamer, Skater, EF, and Harlem are all unconscious. Stalker   
  


lunges a dropkick at Goldenrod, but Eldon knocks Goldenrod out of the   
  


way. Goldenrod whews and looks at Eldon.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(RELIEVED)   
  


Thanks, El. That was close.   
  
  
  


Eldon grins.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


No Problem.   
  
  
  


Eldon turns to regard Stalker and growls.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


I strongly suggest you back off right now, lady.   
  
  
  


Stalker laughs. Eldon growls.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(CROSSILY)   
  


I'm serious! I suggest you stop, right this instant!   
  
  
  


Stalker stops laughing and merely frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(WARNINGLY)   
  


I don't think you, Rover, can do anything, escpically...   
  
  
  


Stalker draws out a gun and points it at Goldenrod and Eldon. They   
  


halt. Stalker grins as she points the gun towards Harlem, Dreamer,   
  


EF, and Skater. Eldon and Goldenrod's eyes widden.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SINISTER)   
  


When something like this happens.   
  
  
  


Stalker fires as Goldenrod and Eldon rushes forward. The beam hits   
  


Dreamer, EF, Harlem and Skater... making it look like they got   
  


vaporized. Goldenrod stares in horrified shock, as does Eldon.   
  


Stalker merely smiles.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(SHOCKED)   
  


By the Elder...   
  
  
  


Eldon's eyes go wide.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SHOCKED)   
  


NO... Harlem...   
  
  
  


Cut to Eldon's POV. An image of Harlem in a heroic pose can be seen.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SHOCKED)   
  


Edward...   
  
  
  


Cut to Eldon's POV. An image of EF in a heroic pose can be seen.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SHOCKED, EASING INTO ANGER)   
  


Dreamer...   
  
  
  


Cut to Eldon's POV. An image of Dreamer in a heroic pose can be seen.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SHOCKED, ANGRY)   
  


Skater...   
  
  
  


Cut to Eldon's Pov. An image of Skater in a heroic pose can be seen.   
  


Eldon's eyes glows a brilliant white as he eyes Stalker.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(CONTEMPT, ANGRY)   
  


And you killed them. It's time for you th JOIN them.   
  
  
  


Eldon lunges at Stalker. Stalker sidesteps the lunge and dropkicks   
  


Eldon away. Goldenrod helps Eldon to his feet, as Stalker laughs.   
  


Eldon growls once more, as does Goldenrod. Stalker stops laughing and   
  


smiles.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(ASSURINGLY)   
  


Kill them? Hardly. They are still alive, Rover. Quite well, in fact.   
  
  
  


Eldon and Goldenrod stops but still eyes Stalker wearily.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(EXPLAINING, CRUEL)   
  


They are digitally stored. However, if you DO want them dead, all I   
  


have to do is ERASE the storage unit.   
  
  
  


Eldon growls lowly. Goldenrod frowns and draws out a scanner and   
  


trains it on the gun, and frowns thoughtfully at what the scanner   
  


says.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(ANGRY)   
  


YOU LIE!!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod shakes his head.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(EXPLAINING, MUSING)   
  


Actually, she's right. I did a check on that gun, and it stores   
  


objects and people in a frozen digital state. They are QUITE alive.   
  
  
  


Eldon STARES at Goldenrod. Goldenrod hrms thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(INFORMATIVE, MUSING)   
  


In fact, it works on the same principles as the Black Box does. So   
  


they're only frozen until the gun is reset to withdraw so they can   
  


come out.   
  
  
  


Stalker smiles at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(IMPRESSED)   
  


You're a smart puppy aren't you?   
  
  
  


Stalker points the gun at Goldenrod. She smiles sadly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(DISAPPOINTED)   
  


It is a shame this must happen.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod's eyes widden and starts to back away. Eldon erks.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SHOUTING, HORRIFIED)   
  


NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon lunges forth to try to knock Goldenrod away, but Goldenrod is   
  


hit!!! Goldenrod screams!   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(SCREAMING)   
  


AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod is gone. Eldon stares at where Goldenrod was, frowning.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(GRUFF)   
  


If what Goldenrod says is true... That gun is the key to their   
  


safety...   
  
  
  


Eldon tears off his helmet and faces Stalker fully.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(MENACING, ANGRY)   
  


I will take that gun and set them free, then ensure no one else will   
  


get hurt. At any cost.   
  
  
  


Stalker blinkblinks at Eldon before smiling EVEN more.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SARCASTIC, ENTHUSICASTICALLY)   
  


Well... since you INSIST, dear DEAR Eldon...   
  
  
  


Stalker drops the gun to one side, before going into a fighting pose.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SINISTER)   
  


You're more than welcome to try.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles darkly.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(OMINIOUS, SHOUTING)   
  


With undue pleasure. LET'S ELDON 'ER!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon charges towards Stalker, and leaps at her, claws and teeth   
  


trying to get at her. Stalker raises the armored arms to protect   
  


herself. A small fight "cloud" appears. After several moments, Eldon   
  


is flunged out of the cloud, and crashes into the ground. the cloud   
  


disperses, with Stalker in her armor, but her armor is heavily   
  


damaged. She sneers at Eldon.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(REPRIMANDING)   
  


Come on. You must be able to do BETTER than that, Eldon.   
  
  
  


Eldon takes a deep breath and eyes Stalker as he draws out his sword.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(DETERMINED)   
  


All right. En Garde!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon lunges at Stalker. Stalker knocks Eldon aside, before drawing   
  


out a Armblade, and tries to slash straight through Eldon. Eldon   
  


deflects it. Eldon tries for another lunge, but Stalker dives to one   
  


side. Stalker tries to stab Eldon, but Eldon parries it. Stalker and   
  


Eldon circles one another.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(FEELING TIRED, IMPRESSED)   
  


Hey. You're not bad...   
  
  
  


Stalker smiles.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(DISARMINGLY)   
  


Thanks. You're not bad, yourself.   
  
  
  


Stalker grins.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SAD, EVIL)   
  


It's a shame this has to END.   
  
  
  


Stalker leaps upwards. Eldon rolls out of the way, as Stalker's   
  


armblade comes down where he was standing a moment ago. Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(STERN)   
  


Somehow, I don't think so. I'm not going down that easy.   
  
  
  


Stalker steps back and seals in the armblade. Eldon frowns at this.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(CAUTIOUS)   
  


What now? Are you going to surrender?   
  
  
  


Stalker shakes her head.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SNIDELY, ELEGANT)   
  


Oh, no. All I'm going to do is ensure revenge, my dear Eldon.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns at Stalker's words. Stalker draws out a small object.   
  


She grins at Eldon.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(OMINOUS)   
  


With only this to help me...   
  
  
  


Stalker tosses a square object, which lands near Eldon. Eldon looks   
  


down at it, frowning.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(CONFUSED, CAUTIOUS)   
  


What...?   
  
  
  


Stalker smirks as the object activates surrounding Eldon in   
  


electricity! Stalker chuckles as Eldon screams in utter pain!!!!   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(PLEASED, EVIL)   
  


Scream, Eldon! SCREAM!!!   
  
  
  


After a moment, the electricity shuts off. Eldon drops to his knees,   
  


then to the ground.   
  


ELDON:   
  


(DAZED, IN PAIN)   
  


Mommy, I don't wanna go to school today.   
  
  
  


Eldon goes unconscious. Stalker draws out a different gun and aims it   
  


at Eldon, as the "Asorb" gun is put away. The Laser gun is powering   
  


up, as Stalker grins darkly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


This is for my father, Eldon...   
  
  
  


Before Stalker could fire, static could be heard on her headset, then   
  


Demona's voice.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(BLUNT, FROM HEADSET)   
  


Let him be, Stalker. He needs to deliver the message.   
  
  
  


Stalker aims the gun at Eldon's head, snarling.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BITTER)   
  


I DON'T CARE.   
  
  
  


Demona frowns.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(STERN, FROM HEADSET)   
  


Then, I guess you don't mind if you don't get Hunter, then.   
  
  
  


Stalker blinkblinks, and stops her gun.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(STARTLED)   
  


What?   
  
  
  


Stalker eyes Eldon for a long moment, then places the gun away.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


Fine. Eldon shall live for now.   
  
  
  


Demona smiles.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(HONEST, FROM HEADSET)   
  


Good. Be patient. You'll get them both. Soon. Very Soon.   
  
  
  


Stalker grumbles.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


I'll will be calm. After all...   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns as she eyes Eldon.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(GRUFF)   
  


I've waited 20 years for this. I can wait a few more hours.   
  
  
  


Demona snickers.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(PLEASED, FROM HEADSET)   
  


Excellent. I shall be waiting for our "guests".   
  
  
  


Stalker nods.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


See you then. Stalker out.   
  
  
  


The headset clicks off.Stalker attaches something to the back of   
  


Eldon's shirt. Stalker's armor opens up, activating the Jetpack. As   
  


Stalker is blasting off, she looks down at Eldon, and grins.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(CRUEL)   
  


So long, Eldon. See you in Three Hours' time, with your pal, Hunter.   
  


THEN, I'll get my revenge.   
  
  
  


Stalker flies away, leaving an unconscious Eldon and wreckage of both   
  


Tricks and the Street Rover. The camera FADES OUT.   
  
  
  


The words, "Road Rovers Quick Strike" goes by from left to right.   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


Scene: Middle of Nowhere   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. As Eldon starts to awaken, the words, "Two   
  


hours later" appears before fading away. Eldon groans.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(DAZED)   
  


Damn. So this is how being run over feels like. What happen--   
  
  
  


Eldon slowly gets up and looks around, as he remembers. He frowns as   
  


he clenches his right paw into a fist.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(FRUSTRATED)   
  


NO. She got them. Jenopena. And I COULDN'T stop her from taking   
  


them!!! The Rovers... had to know.   
  
  
  


Eldon stumbles towards Tricks, and gives the Cyctron the once over,   
  


frowning.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


Tricks... are you okay?   
  
  
  


The Cyctron's headlight flickers once before becoming steady. Tricks   
  


goes upright, just slightly unsteady. An Electronic Face appears on   
  


Tricks' screen.   
  
  
  


TRICKS:   
  


(STATICY, BLUNT)   
  


I... am... operational, Eldon.   
  
  
  


Tricks scans the area, before frowning.   
  
  
  


TRICKS:   
  


(CONFUSED, CONCERNED)   
  


Where are Harlem, Edward, Dreamer, Goldenrod, and Skater? Are they   
  


okay?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(QUICKLY, QUESTIONING)   
  


There is no time to explain. Are you able to move?   
  
  
  


The Electronic Face of Tricks frowns and the monitor clicks off. A   
  


moment passes, then the electronic face returns.   
  
  
  


TRICKS:   
  


(INFORMATIVE)   
  


Transformation circuits offline. Radio systems offline and require   
  


overhaul. Engine is working but is damaged. I won't be able to get to   
  


my top speed, El.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns before shrugging.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Better than nothing. We have to get to Mission Control.   
  
  
  


TRICKS:   
  


(UNDERSTANDING)   
  


Then, hop on. I can't guarantee we'll be at Mission Control under a   
  


hour, but we will get there.   
  
  
  


Eldon gets on Tricks and puts his helmet on.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Right. Let's go.   
  
  
  


Tricks drives off. Eldon frowns inwardly.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THINKING, WORRIED)   
  


I just hope nothing wrong has happened to them, yet.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds   
  
  
  


The words, "Three hours later" appears on screen. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Conference Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The Master is not here. All of the Rovers   
  


are sitting around the table, except for Hunter who is pacing. Hunter   
  


glances at his watch and frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


They should've been here by now. Where are they?   
  
  
  


Exile frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(WORRIED)   
  


Dah. Even if comrade Eldon is busy doing something else, comrade   
  


Dreamer would've brought the same home. It is oddski.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods at Exile.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(WORRIED)   
  


That's what I mean, Exile. This doesn't look good.   
  
  
  


Blitz hrms.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(UNCONCERNED)   
  


Maybe they went back to check the crime scene. Probably to try to   
  


find something without asking the rest of us.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns at Blitz.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


I somehow doubt that, Blister. Dreamer isn't that irresponsible.   
  
  
  


Greta shrugs.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(UNCONCERNED)   
  


Remember they got Skater with them. They probably went on a shopping   
  


trip.   
  
  
  


Shag frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(TRANSLATED, THOUGHTFUL)   
  


Maybe...   
  
  
  


Greta grins.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


See, Shag agrees with me!   
  
  
  


Shag frowns.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(TRANSLATED, WORRIED)   
  


Unless that crazy lady got to them, first...   
  
  
  


Greta EYES Shag.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


We didn't need to hear that, Shag.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Eldon walks in head low. No body is following   
  


him. Hunter smiles as he sees Eldon, then frowns as he sees his   
  


state.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(PLEASED, QUESTIONING)   
  


ELDON!!! Where are the others?   
  
  
  


Eldon looks at Hunter for a moment, before looking down at his feet   
  


once more. He sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(UNEASY, SILENT)   
  


...   
  
  
  


Eldon looks around at all of the Rovers, before sighing   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(DEPRESSED)   
  


I'm sorry guys. I failed.   
  
  
  


Shag looks at Eldon.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(TRANSLATED, HORRIFIED)   
  


You don't mean...   
  
  
  


Eldon just nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(BLUNT, DEPRESSED)   
  


They are still alive, at least, that's Goldenrod told me before he   
  


was taken as well. She then knock me out, and probably fled with them   
  


in tow. And I couldn't do anything about it.   
  
  
  


Eldon lowers his head, and sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(MISERABLE)   
  


I'm so so sorry, guys.   
  
  
  


Greta comforts Eldon. Eldon looks at Greta. Greta smiles.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(UNDERSTANDING)   
  


We know you did your best, El. The thing is to get them back before   
  


something happens to them.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SLIGHTLY PLEASED)   
  


Thanks, Greta. I needed that.   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


I'm wondering... did she tell you why she's doing what she doing...   
  


to us?   
  
  
  


Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


You know, I'm wondering 'bout that as well. How 'bout it, guv?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(INFORMATIVE)   
  


She said it was for revenge. Revenge for what, I REALLY don't know.   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(FRUSTRATED)   
  


And I still don't know why she has captured Harlem and the others.   
  
  
  


Exile hrms as he eyes Eldon carefully.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(THINKING)   
  


...   
  
  
  


Exile ahems.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(CALMLY)   
  


Eldon, hold stillski.   
  
  
  


Eldon blinks but does what Exile says.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(CONFUSED)   
  


Um... sure. But why?   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(CONFUSED)   
  


And more importantly, does it have anything to do with where the guys   
  


are?   
  
  
  


Colleen eyes the sheet.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(CURIOUS)   
  


What is it, Exile?   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(CURIOUS)   
  


Indeed. What is it, Husky boy?   
  
  
  


Shag frowns.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(TRANSLATED, UNSETTLED)   
  


I can already tell that it can't be good. At all.   
  
  
  


Exile hrms.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


It looks like another message from our ladyski.   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(QUESTIONING)   
  


What does it say?   
  
  
  


Exile frowns as he opens it.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Let's find outski...   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns inwardly.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THINKING, HOPEFUL)   
  


I hope it has something that can help Dreamer, Skater, Edward, Harlem   
  


and Goldenrod...   
  
  
  


Exile looks over the message, and hrms.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(MUSING)   
  


Lets see hereski...   
  
  
  


Before Exile can say what in the message, Hubert and Roller arrives.   
  


Hubert frowns as he looks around.   
  
  
  


HUBERT:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


NO.   
  
  
  


Roller looks around as well.   
  
  
  


ROLLER:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


...Lady Run-in? Right?   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(INFORMATIVE)   
  


We had a run-in with the lady. She took Goldenrod, Harlem, Dreamer,   
  


Skater, and Ed. And left me basically beaten up.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns as he remembers something else.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


The Street Rover we had is destroyed, and Tricks is in the Mission   
  


Staging Area, needing a severe tune-up.   
  
  
  


Roller frowns.   
  
  
  


ROLLER:   
  


(WORRIED)   
  


We better fix him up. Looks like you're going to be without your   
  


motorcycle for a while, El.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods.   
  
  
  


HUBERT:   
  


(AGREEING, HOPEFUL)   
  


Right. I hope you find them safe.   
  
  
  


Hubert and Roller leaves. Eldon erms.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Now...   
  
  
  


Eldon glances at Exile.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(QUESTIONING)   
  


So what does the note say, Exile?   
  
  
  


Exile hrms.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(THOUGHTFULLY)   
  


Hrm...   
  
  
  


Exile blinkblinks at the note and erms.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(STUNNED)   
  


Bulshoi...   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns and takes the note from Exile.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(THOUGHTFULLY)   
  


Hrm...   
  
  
  


Hunter reads the note.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(READING)   
  


"Attention Road Rovers: The Rovers that I've caught shall be at the   
  


old Wells Warehouse. I expect Eldon and Hunter to be there, if not...   
  


I shall move the Rovers... and you will NEVER EVER see them alive   
  


EVER AGAIN. Signed, Stalker."   
  
  
  


Eldon erks.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(FRUSTRATED)   
  


Jenopenia.   
  
  
  


Shag blinkblinks.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(STUNNED)   
  


...   
  
  
  


Shag clenches his paws into fists, and growls.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(TRANSLATED, ANGRY)   
  


Why that witch... I'm gonna...   
  
  
  


Colleen glances at Shag.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(FRUSTRATED)   
  


I know how you feel, Shag.   
  
  
  


Blitz nods.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(ANGRY)   
  


Yah. So do I, Mop Boy.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(ANGRY)   
  


This girl's tooshie... IS MINE!!!   
  
  
  


Exile frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(CALMLY)   
  


Stay calmski. That's what this Stalker wants us to be: Angry. Because   
  


when we're angry we make more mistakesski.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Yeah. Let's keep it together.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(STERN)   
  


Eldon and Exile are right. Let's stay focus, gang.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns inwardly.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(THINKING, WORRIED)   
  


And hopefully, find a way to get them out of trouble.   
  
  
  


Greta hrms.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


They're right. Except for cases where you realize you look OH so fine   
  


in a dress than a certain person gets that dress before you...   
  


ahem... in any rate... Chill.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


So chill.   
  
  
  


Shag frowns.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(TRANSLATED, ANNOYED)   
  


I'm still angry, Greta. And that will stay until this girl is caught.   
  


For good.   
  
  
  


Greta nods at Shag.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


I know what you mean, Shag.   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(MUSING)   
  


First off, we need a plan. At least a plan to destroy the trap before   
  


it is sprung.   
  
  
  


Hunter looks around.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Any suggestions?   
  
  
  


Shag hrms.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(MUSING)   
  


I think I have one.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


How about just pouncing on her?   
  
  
  


Exile frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(REPRIMANDING)   
  


That won't work. Remember what happened to the Falcons and to Eldon   
  


and Goldenrod, Dreamer, Skater, Eddie and Harlem. We need to be   
  


subtle, for the most partski.   
  
  
  


Shag grins.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(SHEEPISHLY)   
  


Sorry.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(THOUGHTFULLY)   
  


We break up into teams of two. One would rescue the captured Rover,   
  


while the second team ends up playing decoy to this "Stalker".   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


That could work, Shag.   
  
  
  


Shag smiles. Eldon hrms.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THOUGHTFULLY)   
  


Of course, since this Stalker will be waiting and expecting a full   
  


group. Number Two will be the one and the only one searching for the   
  


captured Rovers.   
  
  
  


Colleen erks.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(SHOCKED)   
  


Blimey! Whoever is goin' to be goin' at it alone, will be perfectly   
  


set up for an inner set-up!   
  
  
  


Colleen eyes Eldon.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


You can't be serious, guv!   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(UNSETTLED)   
  


I betcha he is, Colleen.   
  
  
  


Colleen just shakes her head. Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(GRIM, COMMANDING)   
  


I don't like it, myself, but it looks like it's the only way this   
  


operation will be able to be pulled off.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


Now we have to figure out who's going to going alone.   
  
  
  


Eldon ahems. The Rovers looks at him.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


It should be me. I've the best chance. Espically if I get ambushed,   
  


since I'm immortal.   
  
  
  


Colleen eyes Eldon.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(PROTESTED)   
  


NOW, I know you're insane, guv! She took you apart once! You want her   
  


to do it again?!?!   
  
  
  


Blitz sighs.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


Yah, Pretty Female Collie is right, Morph Boy. Espically since it   
  


seems she's after your and Huntah's hides. You want to go at it   
  


alone?   
  
  
  


Exile nods as well.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(CAUTIOUS)   
  


They're right, comrade Eldon. We don't want you to risk yourselfski.   
  
  
  


Shag nods.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(CAUTIOUS)   
  


Yeah.   
  
  
  


Greta nods as well.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(CAUTIOUS)   
  


Definitely.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


I'll be okay, guys. Trust me.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Now, that's settled...   
  
  
  


Hunter looks around.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(MATTER OF FACT)   
  


We have to plan in depth.   
  
  
  


The Rover and Eldon comes closer as they listen in to Hunter's plan.   
  


As they do, the camera FADES OUT.   
  
  
  


"Road Rovers Quick Strike"   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


Scene: Nightstone Warehouse: Grounds   
  
  
  


This is a 3 level warehouse (basement, main level, upper level). One   
  


the side of this building is the words, "Nightstone, Inc." The Sonic   
  


Rover is here, with the Rovers and Eldon standing next to it,   
  


cautiously eyeing the building. Shag frowns.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(NERVOUS)   
  


How nice. We're going to die.   
  
  
  


Hunter looks at Shag.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(CONFUSED)   
  


What are you talking about, Shag?   
  
  
  


Shag merely points. Hunter looks then frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(ALARMED)   
  


Great. I DEFINITELY would not predicated this.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(IRRITATED)   
  


It figures. She can't stay quiet for long...   
  
  
  


Eldon scowls.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


Great. Just Lovely.   
  
  
  


Eldon clenches a fist.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(WARNING)   
  


I swear... if those two did anything to them...   
  
  
  


Exile pats Eldon, and frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(REASSURING)   
  


Easy comrade. We'll get them out of there before crazy gargoyle and   
  


insane lady can do anything to them.   
  
  
  


Blitz nods.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


Yah. That's most definitely.   
  
  
  


Blitz grins toothingly.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Then... her tooshie is MINE!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(DECISIVE)   
  


I don't think it's going to be that easy, Blister. Besides, we have   
  


to get the guvs already in danger out of it before we take on this...   
  


lady.   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Don't worry. We're going to get them out of this mess.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Thanks.   
  
  
  


Greta crosses her arms.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(IMPATIENT)   
  


As much as I would love to continue to listen to all of this...   
  


shouldn't we go in... like NOW?   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


Dah. They're waiting for usski. Better not keep them waitingski.   
  
  
  


Blitz grins.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(BOLD)   
  


Then let's not those girlie baddies waiting.   
  
  
  


Colleen hrms.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


For once, Blister is right.   
  
  
  


Shag crosses his arms and mutters.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(MUTTERING, SARCASTIC)   
  


Oh, sure. Let's go rushing in danger. Ah well. Better than dying in   
  


one's sleep...   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(PLEASED, COMMANDING)   
  


Then, let's pick up the trail, Rovers!   
  
  
  


Hunter glances around.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(DETERMINED)   
  


And save some dear friends of ours.   
  
  
  


The other Rovers and Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ROVERS/ELDON:   
  


(PROUD, IN UNISON)   
  


RIGHT!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns inwardly.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THINKING)   
  


Be Safe, gang...   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THINKING, PRAYING)   
  


Please be safe until we can find you...   
  
  
  


As the Rovers and Eldon rushes into the building, the camera CUTS TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Nightstone Warehouse: Room #10   
  
  
  


The camera switches to Harlem's POV. All is dark. Some shuffling can   
  


be heard.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(FROM SEEMINGLY EVERYWHERE, PLEASANT)   
  


Harl? Sleep's over. C'mon. Get up.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(FROM SEEMINGLY EVERYWHERE, POLITE)   
  


Ed's right. Wake up.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(FROM SEEMINGLY EVERYWHERE, THOUGHTFUL)   
  


Hey. I wonder if giving him a kiss will wake him up... it works in   
  


the fairy tales...   
  
  
  


The sound of a smack can be heard.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(FROM SEEMINGLY EVERYWHERE, IN SLIGHT PAIN)   
  


It was only a suggestion!   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(FROM SEEMINGLY EVERYWHERE, CALMLY)   
  


Harlem Wyvern. Awake.   
  
  
  


Something similar to shutters, opens with the room a bit blurry. The   
  


camera goes to normal view, to show a cell in the otherwise empty   
  


room. Harlem groans.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(CONFUSED, REMEMBERING)   
  


What hit m-- Nevermind. I know what hit me.   
  
  
  


Harlem glances around, and frowns.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(CONFUSED)   
  


Where are we?   
  
  
  


EF shrugs.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


No idea.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Goldie brought all of us around a few moments ago and since then we   
  


tried to break out.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(INFORMATIVE)   
  


Of course, this is the typical Rover Cage: Heat, Ice, Claws, and Kick   
  


Proof. The lady also added some Iron so Dreamer's magic is now   
  


useless. Basically, we're struck.   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


Swell.   
  
  
  


Harlem hrms.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(QUESTIONING)   
  


Any idea where our "host" is?   
  
  
  


Everybody shrugs. At this point in time, a person behind Harlem ahems   
  


softly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(EVIL)   
  


Why, I'm just behind you.   
  
  
  


Everybody turns around to face Stalker. Dreamer frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


Why are we here?   
  
  
  


Skater nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(COLD, SOFTLY)   
  


Yeah. And why us?!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod nods as he eyes Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


ESPICALLY since we have done NOTHING to you!!!   
  
  
  


EF nods.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


Yeah! NOTHING!   
  
  
  


Harlem nods.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(CONFUSED)   
  


And where are we?!   
  
  
  


Stalker crosses her arms as she eyes Dreamer, Skater, EF, and   
  


Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD, GRUFF)   
  


So you say. But my friend tells me otherwise.   
  
  
  


Stalker regards Harlem.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(FLIPPANT)   
  


As for where you are... I think I shall let my friend handle that.   
  
  
  


Demona walks out. She eyes Harlem, EF, Dreamer, Skater and Goldenrod,   
  


and grins.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(EVIL)   
  


Hello, ROVERS.   
  
  
  


Harlem, EF, Dreamer, and Skater growls. Goldenrod looks confused.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(CONFUSED)   
  


Who's that?   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(INFORMATIVE)   
  


Demona. All around pain in the ass. If it wasn't for her trying to   
  


ensure Humanity's destruction. I might actually like her.   
  
  
  


Harlem eyes Demona.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(REASONED)   
  


I'll take it we're in one of your warehouses?   
  
  
  


Demona just nods.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


In a word: Yes.   
  
  
  


Stalker grins at Harlem.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


Although that knowledge will not save you.   
  
  
  


Dreamer frowns at Demona.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(IRRIATED)   
  


Question: What sort of lies are you feeding HER?   
  
  
  


Dreamer points at Stalker. Skater nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


Yeah, you twisted freak of nature!!!   
  
  
  


EF eyes Skater.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(SARCASTIC)   
  


Be nice. You may've insulted the good twisted freaks of nature.   
  
  
  


Skater smirks. Harlem frowns at Demona.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


Fess up. Talk.   
  
  
  


Demona merely draws out a remote control and press a button. Harlem,   
  


Dreamer, Skater, EF, and Goldenrod backs away as the bars electifies.   
  


Demona frowns.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


All I did is just told Stalker the truth.   
  
  
  


Demona smiles.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(CHARMED)   
  


Stalker dear old father suffered a accident. Eldon and Hunter   
  


committed that accident and kill him.   
  
  
  


Harlem, Dreamer, Skater, EF, and Golderod blinks in shock. Harlem   
  


growls.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(SHOCKED)   
  


WHAT?!?!   
  
  
  


Stalker grins even more.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD, DETERMINED)   
  


Yes. And soon they will both perish by my hand. I'm letting Dominique   
  


deal with you as she sees fit.   
  
  
  


Stalker touches Harlem's chest, and lets her trail downwards.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(FLIPPANT)   
  


Perhaps, after I kill your brother... and the leader of the Road   
  


Rovers... I may have fun with you, collie.   
  
  
  


Harlem snarls lowly and charges towards Stalker.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(ENRAGED)   
  


WHY YOU---!!!   
  
  
  


As soon as Harlem grabs the bars, Demona presses the button. Harlem   
  


howls in pain as he gets electrified. Stalker watches this, and   
  


smiles slowly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


How... entertaining.   
  
  
  


Demona smirks as she watches Harlem trash around. After a moment,   
  


Demona releases the button.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(FLIPPANT)   
  


Ah. Ah. We wouldn't want you to die so soon...   
  
  
  


Harlem backs away from the bars, and drops to one knee. He is dazed.   
  


EF and Skater checks him. Harlem whimpers.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(SHOCKED)   
  


HARLEM!!!!   
  
  
  


Demona hrms before looking at Stalker.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


We better get going. The Rovers are due.   
  
  
  


Demona smiles.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(PLEASANT)   
  


You don't want to miss your revenge, don't you?   
  
  
  


Stalker nods at Demona before looking at the prisoners.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(CRUEL)   
  


Bye. And don't worry. I'll save the heads for you to look at.   
  
  
  


Demona and Stalker leaves. Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(SARCASTIC, ANNOYED)   
  


Well, aren't they nice people. Just like the HUNTERS.   
  
  
  


Skater frowns.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(URGENT)   
  


We have get on our feet and get ourselves, Hunter, the rest of the   
  


Road Rovers, and Eldon out of this death trap!   
  
  
  


Dreamer glances over at Harlem.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


Speaking of which... Are you okay, Harl?   
  
  
  


Harlem grimaces as he gets back on his feet.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(GRIMACING, DARK)   
  


I'm okay, save that I think I might be able to charge something by   
  


touching it.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(DETERMINED)   
  


Let's try to get out of this place. NOW.   
  
  
  


The intercom clicks on.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(FROM INTERCOM, FLIPPANT)   
  


ATTENTION: As of this moment: The fields on the bars are activated,   
  


so if you were going to try to do something like oh say, trying to   
  


break out, don't. Unless you like the Bride of Frankstein look.   
  
  
  


There is a click.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


That's just swell.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


You can say that again.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(TEASING)   
  


That's just swell.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod facepalms.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(SARCASTIC)   
  


OY!   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


We know they are coming, so I guess we just gotta hang tight... until   
  


they come.   
  
  
  


Harlem lowers his head.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(FRUSTRATED)   
  


And then... pray that those two don't get any of them.   
  
  
  


Dreamer sighs.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(MURMURED)   
  


I know what you mean Harl.   
  
  
  


Dreamer sighs.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(DEFEATED)   
  


Believe me, I most certainly do.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Nightstone Warehouse: Entrance Area   
  
  
  


This is more or less a typical entrance area. Exile peeks in and   
  


glances around with his Night Vision powers, before looking back.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


We are clearski.   
  
  
  


The Rovers cautiously enters. Shag whimpers.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(NERVOUS)   
  


Nice. Can we go home, now?   
  
  
  


Greta shakes her head.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(REMARKED)   
  


No, we can't, Shag. At least, not until we find the others.   
  
  
  


Greta glances the scanner and hrms.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


It's safe on this side.   
  
  
  


Blitz glances around.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(DEFERRED)   
  


Exile's right. It's clear.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(MATTER OF FACT)   
  


Then, we better get on the move, guv.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


Before they know we're here...   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Then we better get this mission underway.   
  
  
  


Hunter glances at Eldon.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(UNSETTLED)   
  


I just hope that you'll be okay, El.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


I will be just fine, Hunter.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


I just hope they are okay...   
  
  
  


Shag grins.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(REASSURING)   
  


Don't worry, El. We'll find them and set them free.   
  
  
  


Shag looks around.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(SCARED)   
  


Then... they will deal with those two... while I'll be hiding.   
  
  
  


Eldon grins.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Thanks, Shag. I needed to hear that.   
  
  
  


Colleen hrms.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Let's get going guv.   
  
  
  


The Rovers nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


Dah!!!   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


Ready!   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(IMPATIENT)   
  


WHatever.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Good.   
  
  
  


Hunter glances at Eldon.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(QUESTIONING)   
  


Are you going to be okay, Eldon?   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


It will be okay, Hunter.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(WORRIED)   
  


I just hope you're going to be okay as well. You're on Stalker's hit   
  


list as well.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(HONEST)   
  


I will.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles. Hunter addresses the other Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(COMMANDING)   
  


Let's go, Rovers!   
  
  
  


The Rovers races off. Eldon watches them go before sighing.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THINKING)   
  


Now time for me to start on my search...   
  
  
  


Eldon heads off.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THINKING, DEADLY)   
  


Demona... if you harm one hair on any of them... You WILL die.   
  


Immortality be damned.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Nightstone Warehouse: Hallway   
  
  
  


It is a normal hallway. Eldon can be seen creeping down it. He   
  


frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THINKING, UNSETTLED)   
  


No guards. Demmy must be slipping. She wouldn't make this TOO easy...   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns even more.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THINKING, REMEMBERING)   
  


Then again, considering Stalker, having guards would be considered   
  


overkill.   
  
  
  


Eldon blinks as he spies a light on the upperlevel.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THINKING)   
  


...Could they be held up there? Only one way to find out...   
  
  
  


Eldon scales up the stairs, and heads for the light. CUT TO - Eldon's   
  


POV. He peers into the room, then stops as he spies Demona.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(COLD)   
  


YOU.   
  
  
  


Demona turns around and smirks at Eldon.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(SADISTIC)   
  


Hello, BRONX. Nice to see you again.   
  
  
  


Demona gets ready to pounce Eldon, but Eldon draws out a laser   
  


pistol. Demona stops. Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(STERN)   
  


First things first. Where are they?   
  
  
  


Demona paces thoughtfully. Eldon shifts the pistol to follow her   
  


movements.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(CONTEMPLATION)   
  


They? Lets see... they... they... they...   
  
  
  


Demona smiles coyly at Eldon.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(MUSING)   
  


Oh. The Rovers that Stalker hand wrapped for you.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns even more.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(GRUFF, COLD)   
  


YES.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(COLD)   
  


No more stalling. Where. Are. THEY?!?!   
  
  
  


Demona regards Eldon.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(AMUSED)   
  


Shouldn't you be more concerned about your continued survival?   
  
  
  


Demona smirks.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(REMARKED)   
  


After all, Stalker is after you as well. A shame you haven't got any   
  


back-up. Guess that means it's all with Hunter.   
  
  
  


Eldon snarls.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(ANGRY)   
  


I'm not afraid of her. Now, tell me where they are, or you can show   
  


me. Your choice.   
  
  
  


Demona merely nods.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(DECISIVE)   
  


I see. Well, I would tell you where they are, but then...   
  
  
  


Demona grins coldly.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(OMINIOUS)   
  


Considering they will be joining you shortly, I think not.   
  
  
  


Eldon pulls on the trigger, but stops short, and glances around.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(UNEASY, CAUTIOUS)   
  


...I'm afraid to ask... but what do you mean by that?   
  
  
  


Demona grins.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


I would tell you...   
  
  
  


Demona smirks.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(CRUEL)   
  


But I figure it is better that if you see for yourself.   
  
  
  


As Demona is talking, a shadow is coming over Eldon. Eldon looks up   
  


and erks.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(UNSETTLED)   
  


Oh dear....   
  
  
  


Eldon tries to get out of the way, but Stalker rams into him! Stalker   
  


grins.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(ANGRY, COLD)   
  


TIME FOR YOU TO DIE, ELDON!!!   
  
  
  


Both Eldon and Stalker starts to fall to the lower level.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SCREAMING, TERRIFIED)   
  


AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!   
  
  
  


Demona looks down as they fall.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Have fun, Stalker. And remember:   
  
  
  


Demona grins.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(COLD)   
  


They must DIE.   
  
  
  


Demona grins darkly.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(EVILLY)   
  


Very much DEAD.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Nightstone Warehouse: Lower Level   
  
  
  


Eldon slams into the floor. He grimaces in pain.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(IN PAIN)   
  


Well, that hurts.   
  
  
  


A shadow grows all over Eldon. He erks.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SCREAMING)   
  


YIKES!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon rolls out of the way, as Stalker (armor and all) crashes,   
  


splittering the floor. Eldon erms.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(WEARILY)   
  


Now that... would've REALLY hurt.   
  
  
  


Stalker gets up and GLARES at Eldon.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


You... are MINE.   
  
  
  


Eldon erks and looks for his gun... which Stalker has crushed. Eldon   
  


draws out his sword and backs away from Stalker.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


Look, lady, I've done Nothing to you!!!   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(ANGRY)   
  


LIES!!!   
  
  
  


Stalker fires upon Eldon, who eeps and dives out of the way!!!   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(INFORMATIVE, COLD)   
  


You've killed my father. It's time for some payback.   
  
  
  


Stalker tries to hit Eldon once again, but Eldon evades once more.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


I didn't have ANYTHING to do with that!   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


How stupid do you think I am?!   
  
  
  


Eldon smirks.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SARCASTIC)   
  


You want a honest answer?   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns at this, and dashes at Eldon, and rams him across the   
  


room. Eldon groans.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(IN PAIN)   
  


I'll take that as a no.   
  
  
  


Stalker grins.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SADISTIC)   
  


You also accept this as a NO as well.   
  
  
  


Stalker extends the armblade, and tries to slash into Eldon, but   
  


Eldon deflects it.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(DESPERATELY)   
  


Lets get this straight: I have nothing to do with that mess, and you   
  


want to kill me... WHY?!   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(STERN)   
  


Because you lie. Dominique has given me proof. That is more than   
  


enough.   
  
  
  


Stalker slashes once more, but Eldon deflects it.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(GRIM)   
  


Now, you shall suffer for your actions.   
  
  
  


Stalker slashes once more but Eldon rolls under her.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


You're making a mistake!!!   
  
  
  


Stalker scowls.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


NO. You're the one who is-- who HAS made the mistake. Prepare to be   
  


judged.   
  
  
  


Stalker tackles Eldon and keeps him pinned. Eldon erks.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(FRUSTRATED)   
  


What are you going to do? Slice my head off.   
  
  
  


Stalker merely smiles as she raises the Armblade. Eldon erks.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


Me and my big mouth.   
  
  
  


As the blade starts to come down, Eldon spits in Stalker's eyes.   
  


Stalker erks and stumbles off Eldon, rubbing at her eyes. Eldon   
  


stands up.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


Once I'll get my sight back, YOU'RE DEAD!!!   
  
  
  


As Stalker clears up, a sudden blast knocks Stalker down to the   
  


floor. Stalker turns and eyes Eldon, who has a pistol.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(INTERESTED)   
  


Well... Well...   
  
  
  


Eldon aims the pistol.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(STERN)   
  


Don't even think about it.   
  
  
  


Stalker smiles.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


I wouldn't even DARE.   
  
  
  


Stalker dashes forward. Eldon fires, but Stalker evades it and   
  


tackles Eldon once more, sending the pistol flying.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(CRUEL)   
  


NOT.   
  
  
  


Eldon struggles!!!   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(FRANTIC)   
  


This is JUST Prime!!!   
  
  
  


Stalker grins.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SINISTER)   
  


It most certainly is.   
  
  
  


As Stalker laughs a slight creaking can be heard. Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


Uh-Oh...   
  
  
  


Eldon glances up at Stalker.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


Lady, I think you should get off me RIGHT now...   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


NO.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


If you don't get off me this floor WILL break!!!   
  
  
  


A louder creak can be heard. Eldon's eyes go wide, as does Stalker's.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(TERRIFIED)   
  


Oh, Sh--   
  
  
  


Before Eldon can complete his word, the floor snaps, sending Stalker   
  


and Eldon tumbling into darkness. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Nightstone Warehouse: Basement   
  
  
  


Alot of dust can be seen. There is a silhouette of someone stumbling   
  


around. As the dust clears, we can see it's Eldon, who is coughing.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THINKING, IN PAIN)   
  


Jenopena. That hurts.   
  
  
  


Eldon looks around, frowning.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THINKING, TIRED)   
  


I can't see Stalker. Hopefully, she's unconscious. I don't think I   
  


can handle her as is.   
  
  
  


Eldon's eyes narrows as he looks around.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THINKING, UNCERTAINLY)   
  


I think I see a Staircase. It must be the way out.   
  
  
  


Eldon moves off in that direction. Underneath a pile of lumber (the   
  


floor) something shifts about, before the lumber flies in all   
  


direction, with two striking Eldon. Stalker is free! Stalker turns to   
  


look at Eldon, smirking. Eldon struggles to get out from under the   
  


lumber.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD, SINISTER)   
  


It's time we end this. Right now.   
  
  
  


Eldon struggles even more, but he can't get free!   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SCREAMING)   
  


NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
  


Stalker waves at Eldon, grinning.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SARCASTIC)   
  


Bye Buh... Eldon...   
  
  
  


Stalker aims at Eldon, then at the ceiling above him.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


Bye... FOREVER   
  
  
  


Stalker fires! And ceiling (or floor) comes down on Eldon burying him   
  


just as he got free. Eldon screams!!!   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SCREAMING)   
  


AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!   
  
  
  


As the dust settles, there is a hand reaching out from under all that   
  


lumber, trying to reach something... or someone.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(WEAK, DETERMINED)   
  


I won't let you... hurt them...   
  
  
  


The hand reaches out for a bit longer, before going limp. Stalker   
  


calmly strides over, and checks its pulse, before grinning happily.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(TRIMPHANTLY, PLEASED)   
  


One down... one more to go. And then...   
  
  
  


Stalker lowers her head.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SULLEN)   
  


You shall be avenged, dad. And I can move on. But first.   
  
  
  


Stalker clicks on her headset.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(TO HEADSET, PLEASED)   
  


Dominique. Target One has been eliminated.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(FROM HEADSET, PLEASED, INFORMATIVE)   
  


Excellent. I've found Target Two. He is with the other Rovers and has   
  


reach the prisoners.   
  
  
  


Stalker hrms.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(TO HEADSET, BLUNT)   
  


Don't worry. He shall be taken care of.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(FROM HEADSET, THRILLED)   
  


You are so close. Revenge is nearly yours.   
  
  
  


Stalker grins.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(TO HEADSET, PLEASED)   
  


I know. I KNOW.   
  
  
  


There is a pause.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(TO HEADSET, QUESTIONING)   
  


Anything you want done to the other Rovers.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(FROM HEADSET, THOUGHTFUL)   
  


If they get in the way.... Well, let's just say, I won't lose any   
  


sleep should any of them fall for good.   
  
  
  


Stalker nods.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(TO HEADSET, BLUNT)   
  


Understood. Stalker out.   
  
  
  


Stalker turns the headset off, then turns to regard the lumber.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Well, gotta go. Hunter's next. I'll see you around, Eldon.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(CRUEL)   
  


Oh, I'll say hi to your brother for you... before I kill him that is.   
  
  
  


Stalker leaves. For a long moment, there is no movement, then the   
  


hand clenches into a fist.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(ANGRY)   
  


I. WILL. NOT. LET. YOU.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Nightstone Warehouse: Room #10   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Harlem paces.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(WORRIED)   
  


I hope they're okay... I hope they're okay...   
  
  
  


Skater frowns.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(REASSURING)   
  


They should be alright, Harl.   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(UNCOMFORTABLE)   
  


Yeah... as long as they don't run into... HER.   
  
  
  


Everybody frowns at that. Dreamer's ears perks up.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(QUIET)   
  


Do you hear that?   
  
  
  


EF frowns thoughtfully, before nodding at Dreamer.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL, HOPEFUL)   
  


Yeah. Running Feet. Do you think it's them?   
  
  
  


At this point in time, the Rovers rushes in. Harlem perks up, and   
  


smiles.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


GUYS!!! Thank goodness!   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Nice to see you all are all right.   
  
  
  


Hunter glances at the cell and frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Don't worry, we'll get you guys out.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods and approaches the cell, and pulls out a lockpick.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(SOFT)   
  


Just hang in there, guv. Just for a few more minutes.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


Colleen, stop! The Bars... It's Electrified!   
  
  
  


Colleen halts and frowns at the bars.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(DESPERATELY)   
  


I don't suppose you have anything to neutralize this...?   
  
  
  


Greta frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


I know Shag does. The gloves, if you will.   
  
  
  


Shag nods and hands Greta a pair of black rubber gloves. Greta puts   
  


them on and takes out a lockpick and goes over to the cell and   
  


touches it. After a moment, Greta smiles and starts picking the lock.   
  


Exile frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(CAUTIOUS)   
  


Hurry up, comrade Greta. I hear the petter patter of not so little   
  


feetski.   
  
  
  


Greta nods, and continues with her work. The lock is broken, and the   
  


cell's door swings open, allowing Harlem, EF, Dreamer, Skater, and   
  


Goldenrod leaves the cell. Exile grins slightly.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Goodski. Let's goski.   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns at Exile.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(INCREDIBLE)   
  


...And miss the chance to stop TWO psycho females? Lets at least stop   
  


one of them.   
  
  
  


EF frowns at Blitz.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(SARCASTIC)   
  


As much as I enjoy the idea of taking her on once more, I'm in   
  


agreement with Exile. Lets go.   
  
  
  


Shag nods, before he looks up and immediately frowns while taking a   
  


step back.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(PLEASED, AFRAID)   
  


Defin-- Uh-oh.   
  
  
  


EF frowns at Shag.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


Cuz, you do know that I don't like...   
  
  
  


EF follow Shag's gaze and steps back as well, as Stalker touches down   
  


with her Armor's jetpack. Stalker smiles, as EF frowns.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(UNSETTLED)   
  


Uh-oh. This is NOT good.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(PLEASANT, COLD)   
  


Greetings, Rovers. And welcome to your final resting place, Hunter.   
  
  
  


Colleen growls and stands in front of Hunter.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(FRENZIED)   
  


Over my dead body, guv.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(WHISPERED TO BLITZ)   
  


Well, Blitz you wanted to bite her tooshie... Here's your chance.   
  
  
  


Blitz eyes Stalker and ulps before backing away. Stalker eyes   
  


Colleen.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Don't throw your life away so foolishly, Rover. I will get him. Just   
  


like I got the one you called Eldon.   
  
  
  


At this, Harlem's eyes widden, and growls lowly. Dreamer, Skater and   
  


EF hold him back. Stalker smiles at him.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(PLEASANT, FLIPPANT)   
  


He screamed oh so beautifully. But he is gone. And soon the other   
  


person I came for will be gone as well. The Revenge shall be   
  


complete.   
  
  
  


Harlem snarls hatefully, with ears lowered.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(FRANTIC, ANGRY)   
  


YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET HUNTER!!! AND YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE   
  


DONE TO ELDON!!!   
  
  
  


Harlem struggles to get free from Dreamer, Skater, and EF. Exile and   
  


Shag held him down. Harlem growls!   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(FRENZIED)   
  


LET ME AT HER!!! SHE GOTTA PAY!!!   
  
  
  


Stalker smiles.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SADISTIC)   
  


Yes. Come at me... and suffer your brother's fate.   
  
  
  


Harlem calms down somewhat and Dreamer Skater EF Exile and Shag lets   
  


him go.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(HONEST)   
  


Now, if you allow me to have Hunter, I'll leave the rest of you   
  


alone. I will, at least. Dominique might have something else planned.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(COLD)   
  


No. Way.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(DETERMINED)   
  


Dah. There is no way we'll abandon any comrade.   
  
  
  


Shag nods as well.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


YEAH! So go away!   
  
  
  


Shag whimpers.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(NERVOUS)   
  


...Please?   
  
  
  


Blitz eyes Shag.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


Don't be a scaredy dog, mop boy.   
  
  
  


Blitz eyes Stalker.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(MACHO)   
  


We ain't letting you by, Psycho girl.   
  
  
  


Greta nods.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(STERN)   
  


Definitely.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod, EF, Harlem, Dreamer, and Skater nods as well.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(DETERMINED)   
  


Yeah.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


Most definitely...   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


You're not going to hurt anybody else.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


Your madness ends here.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


Yeah!   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Thanks, guys. Now...   
  
  
  


Hunter growls at Stalker.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(DETERMINED)   
  


Let's take her!!!   
  
  
  


Stalker smirks.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Then come to me...   
  
  
  


Stalker grins darkly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(DARKLY)   
  


So the lesson can begin...   
  
  
  


The Rovers charges at Stalker. Stalker stood still for a few moments   
  


before leaping into action. She rams EF and Shag's head together,   
  


before ducking under Colleen and Skater's kick, and slams them both   
  


into the ground. Stalker then jumps out of the way of Dreamer's and   
  


Exile's attack, letting the attacks hit the two instead, freezing   
  


Dreamer up to her neck and dropping Exile to sleep. Stalker then   
  


pounces Goldenrod, Harlem, Blitz, and Greta not giving a three a   
  


chance to react. All of the Rovers except for Hunter are unconscious.   
  


Hunter dashes towards Stalker, before he could pick up enough speed,   
  


Stalker snatches him, and aims a Laser Gun at Hunter's head. Just   
  


then a flash of steel can be seen before Laser Gun is seen, severed.   
  


Hunter sees this and kicks out of Stalker's grasp while she was   
  


befuddled. Stalker looks in the direction of the blade and frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SHOCKED)   
  


YOU... But I Killed YOU!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(THANKFUL)   
  


Timely save, El.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles back.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


No Problem, Hunter.   
  
  
  


Stalker scowls.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


No matter. I'll make sure you're DEAD for good this time around!!!   
  
  
  


Stalker draws out the Armblade.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(DEADLY)   
  


For both of YOU.   
  
  
  


Eldon readies his sword.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(WHISPERED TO HUNTER, UNSETTLED)   
  


Hunter... get the rest awake. I'll get her distracted. We may need   
  


ALL of us to take this one down.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


And don't worry. I'll be okay.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(ACKNOWLEDGED)   
  


Alright, El. Be careful.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods before grinning at Stalker.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SARCASTIC)   
  


Are you going to lead or shall I?   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(DEADLY)   
  


Allow me.   
  
  
  


Stalker lunges in with a thrust, but Eldon deflects it, just   
  


slightly.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(COLD)   
  


Let's play, lady.   
  
  
  


As the fight continues, Hunter starts bringing the Rovers around. EF   
  


rubs his head.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(IN PAIN)   
  


THat... hurts.   
  
  
  


Shag rubs his head as well.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(IN PAIN)   
  


Yeah. I think we're going to need some Aspirin before this is over   
  


and done with.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod nods slowly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(IN PAIN, GRUMPY)   
  


Oh yeah. I can feel on coming up right now.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(IN PAIN, ANNOYED)   
  


As can I. And that's not good.   
  
  
  


Dreamer shakes the rest of the ice off (after Exile melted the   
  


majority of it) and sighs.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(UNCOMFORTABLE)   
  


I now know how a fish feels.   
  
  
  


Skater frowns.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(CROSSILY)   
  


Where is she?!   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns as well.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(MURMURING)   
  


Yeah. Considering how high set she was on killin' Huntie and El.   
  
  
  


Blitz hrms.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


Indeed. Where is psycho girl?   
  
  
  


Exile frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(CAUTIOUS)   
  


Dah. Where is she?   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


El's handling her for the moment. They're over there...   
  
  
  


CUT TO- The Rovers' POV. Stalker has Eldon in a crushing bear hug.   
  


Eldon yells in utter pain as Stalker grins darkly.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(SHOCKED)   
  


Oh my dog...   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


BRO!! We gotta help him!!!   
  
  
  


Harlem starts to head over there, but Hunter stops him.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(DECISIVE)   
  


Easy, Harlem. We do need to stop her, but we can't just go plunging   
  


in there. WE'll be in the same trouble as El is.   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns but nods relunctary. Hunter hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(URGENT)   
  


We need a idea, people. And fast.   
  
  
  


As Rovers huddles up, the camera goes over to Stalker and Eldon.   
  


Stalker releases Eldon, but before he could move away, Stalker slams   
  


her hands on Eldon's shoulder and pushes all her weight (and the   
  


armor's weight) on them. Eldon howls in utter pain!!!   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(IN EXTREME PAIN)   
  


GET OFF ME!!!!   
  
  
  


Stalker smirks.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(EVIL)   
  


I rather... NOT.   
  
  
  


Harlem looks up at the howl, and frowns.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(FRANTIC)   
  


NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WE GOT TO HELP HIM!!!   
  
  
  


Skater frowns, as Harlem starts to go off.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


HARLEM!!! STAY!!!   
  
  
  


Harlem halts before looking inbetween the Rovers and Stalker and   
  


Eldon. He heads back, frowning.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(CAUTIOUS)   
  


Guys?   
  
  
  


Everybody looks at Greta. Greta ulps.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


I think I've a plan.   
  
  
  


Exile hrms.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(URGENT)   
  


Tell us, comrade! Quicklyski!   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(MUSING)   
  


Well... it is dependent on one little thing...   
  
  
  


Greta glances at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(QUESTIONING)   
  


Do you have experiment that you, Roller, Canis, and Hubert were   
  


working on?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod cautiously nods   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(BEFUDDLED)   
  


Yes. It is perfected, but I don't understand...   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


But I do. Guys, we have to keep her busy while Greta and Goldenrod   
  


work.   
  
  
  


Colleen rolls her eyes, but smiles.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(SARACASTIC, AGREEING)   
  


Story of my life. But I'm in, Huntie.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(STERN)   
  


As am Iski.   
  
  
  


Blitz grins.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(BOLD)   
  


Do you have to ask?   
  
  
  


Shag nods.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


I'm in.   
  
  
  


Harlem crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(READIED)   
  


Ready.   
  
  
  


Skater and Dreamer nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(DETERMINED)   
  


Same here.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


We're set.   
  
  
  


EF smirks wryly.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(SARCASTIC)   
  


Then let's "talk" to our "friendly" little psychopath.   
  
  
  


Everybody nods and they (except Goldenrod and Greta) march forward.   
  


Stalker notice this and releases Eldon, who crumbles to the floor,   
  


whimpering lightly. Colleen quickly checks him over. Stalker slowly   
  


smiles.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Well, well.   
  
  
  


Stalker grins.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(AMUSED)   
  


Your dingo friend didn't play all too well. I certainly hope you're   
  


the same.   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns and snarls lowly. As the Rovers (minus Goldenrod and   
  


Greta) cautiously approaches Stalker, Goldenrod eyes Greta.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


I hope whatever you're planning is good, otherwise, your plan WILL be   
  


the death of us.   
  
  
  


There is a slight pause.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


No pressure.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


Gee, thanks. Actually, I was thinking of using this...   
  
  
  


Greta draws out... a handheld mirror. Goldenrod eyes.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(SARCASTIC)   
  


...Well, at least we know how to look good before we die.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


HEY!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod smiles for a bit, before sighing.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(INFORMATIVE, SCIENTIFIC)   
  


I'm beginning to understanding what you're thinking. But we need to   
  


give the chemical time to settle into the mirror and actually become   
  


one with the mirror. It would take... approximately Thirty minutes.   
  
  
  


Greta eyes Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(FRANTIC)   
  


Goldie... in case you miss something... we don't have Thirty minutes.   
  


We'll be lucky if we have 15 minutes at this rate!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod sighs.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


I know. Hopefully, they can buy us the necessary time.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod pulls a viral of green liquid and pours it over the mirror.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(MATTER OF FACT)   
  


That's that. We have to wait until its sealed in, if we take it out   
  


too early it may crack, and I don't have enough for a second try.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(UNSETTLED)   
  


THen let's pray that it works.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(DETERMINED)   
  


Let's give her a full taste of the Power of the Pack, gang!   
  
  
  


Colleen charges at Stalker.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(SCREAMING)   
  


FINAL FANTASY!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen strikes Stalker with several Drop Kicks, followed quickly by   
  


couple of Roundhouse kicks. Stalker staggers back.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


Cute. Lets skin a collie.   
  
  
  


Eldon smirks slightly.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(DISARMINGLY)   
  


Which one, Stalker?   
  
  
  


As Stalker glances at Eldon, Eldon grins evilly.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


NOW, BRO!!!   
  
  
  


Without any warning, laser blasts strikes Stalker, leaving pocket   
  


holes in the armor. Stalker looks up and frowns at Harlem, who   
  


smiles.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(SARCASTIC)   
  


Want seconds, here ya go!   
  
  
  


Harlem unleashes another salvo on Stalker, who is ttrying to firing   
  


upon Harlem. Eldon hrms.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(MILTARY)   
  


While she's distracted, let's nail her down.   
  
  
  


Eldon lunges and scores with a sword slash across the back of   
  


Stalker's armor. As Stalker turns her attention to Eldon, Harlem   
  


unleashes another round which knocks Stalker down to Skater who   
  


roundhouse kicks her away. Skater turns to Dreamer.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(URGENT)   
  


QUICK! While she's dazed!   
  
  
  


Dreamer concenrates, and a bolt of lightning leaves Dreamer and   
  


strikes Stalker's armor in the chest. Stalker growls lowly, and turns   
  


her attention towards Dreamer, but another round from Harlem, knocks   
  


her down again. Dreamer smiles.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(STERN)   
  


It's time for your lesson learned, Stalker.   
  
  
  


Blitz glances at Hunter, who smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Go for it.   
  
  
  


Blitz grins brightly and dashes and leaves scratches and bites marks   
  


on the armor. Blitz smirks.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Gotcha.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns at Blitz and aims at Blitz... then explosive tennis   
  


balls strikes against her. She turns her head, shielding herself   
  


against the blasts. Hunter, holding his Tennis Ball Shooter, eyes   
  


Exile.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(STERN)   
  


Now.   
  
  
  


A blue beam leaves Exile's eyes, freezing the left shoulder part of   
  


the armor in ice. Exile grins.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(SMUGLY)   
  


We did suggest you cool off, psycho girl.   
  
  
  


As Stalker turns to face Exile, someone shouts, "Robots In   
  


DisGuise!!!" and hits Stalker with several bicycle kicks. Stalker   
  


staggers as Colleen smiles.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(SARCASTIC)   
  


No thanks are necessary, bloke.   
  
  
  


STALKER glares at COLLEEN and aims a blaster at her, but Harlem   
  


strikes once again. As all of the Rovers lands attacks on the wildly   
  


confused Stalker, Hunter glances at Eldon.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(MUSING)   
  


Should we?   
  
  
  


Eldon shrugs lightly.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(UNCONCERNED)   
  


Why not?   
  
  
  


HUNTER/ELDON:   
  


(DEFERRED, IN UNISON)   
  


SHAG! ED! NOW!!!   
  
  
  


EF looks at Shag.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(URGENT)   
  


Ready Cuz?   
  
  
  


Shag smiles   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Let's do it!!!   
  
  
  


EF and Shag fires their missile launcher at Stalker, as Harlem fires   
  


one more time. Stalker stumbles back from the hits, and snarls.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


That's is IT.   
  
  
  


Stalker stalks towards the Rovers.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


Dominique won't get ANY of you... ALL of you will be joining Hunter   
  


and Eldon in their eternal nap...   
  
  
  


Stalker's face twists into a insane grin.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(INSANE, COLD)   
  


I. WILL. KILL. YOU. ALL. WITH. MY. BARE. HANDS.   
  
  
  


The Rovers backs away from Stalker, Hunter erms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(NERVOUS)   
  


Well, before you do that, we got a present for you.   
  
  
  


Stalker is too enraged to hear Hunter. The gun charges to Megablast.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


Greta, Goldenrod, I hope whatever you've planned, works.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(FRANTIC)   
  


We have no more time, Goldenrod!   
  
  
  


Greta erks as she sees the Rovers' situation.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


We have to act now!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


Then I seriously hopes the chemical has enough time to bond.   
  
  
  


As Stalker fires, Greta and Goldenrod and dashes out and straight   
  


into the path of the shot, before flunging the mirror at the blast.   
  


The mirror reflects it straight back at Stalker! Stalker's eyes goes   
  


wide!   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SCREAMING)   
  


Engage Shields! Full Power!   
  
  
  


A blue field flicks into view, just seconds before the shot slams   
  


into Striker, destroying the Armor and flunging Stalker away from the   
  


destruction. She slams into a wall. She looks dazed.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(DAZED)   
  


I will defeat you...   
  
  
  


Stalker stumbles to her feet, and stumbles towards the Rovers.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(DAZED, DETERMINED)   
  


I must defeat you...   
  
  
  


Stalker reels back and drops to her knees.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(DAZED, WEAK)   
  


...For my father...   
  
  
  


Stalker drops to the floor. She is unconscious. Everybody whews.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Good job, you two.   
  
  
  


Greta and Goldenrod grins sheepishly.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Go on. Really, I mean go on. I like to get my Ego eflated.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod retrives the mirror.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(MUSING)   
  


It has bonded correctly.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod hands it back to Greta.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(SARCASTIC)   
  


Congradulations. You have the first mirror shield, that can make you   
  


look GOOD.   
  
  
  


Greta grins. Goldenrod eyes Stalker.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(MUTTERING)   
  


Talk about beauty is only skin deep.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns at Goldenrod's words.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


Demona... she's here! We gotta find her, now!!!   
  
  
  


There is a sound of a roar, and all the Rovers look outside the   
  


windows to see the silhouette of a female gargoyle flying away.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(FRUSTRATED)   
  


...Or not...   
  
  
  


Harlem looks at Eldon.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


I'm beginning to understand why you hate her so much, bro.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


Since I'm starting to hate her as well.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


Join the club, guv.   
  
  
  


Exile hrms.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(SLIGHTLY PLEASED)   
  


At least she's gone until our next meeting... WHICH, I hope doesn't   
  


happen to oftenski.   
  
  
  


Exile frowns at Stalker, who Eldon starts to handcuff.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(CONFUSED)   
  


I wonder why psycho gargoyle used her? She doesn't like humans. At   
  


all.   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(MUSING)   
  


I think I can answer that. This... revenge... must be something real   
  


but I think Demona told her something else that involves us   
  


indirectly and Huntah and Morph Boy. A lie. Since Morph Boy told us   
  


she can be very convinencing, she trick Stalker just as she tricked   
  


Beak Boy.   
  
  
  


Everybody nods at this. Blitz frowns even more.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(STERN)   
  


If I can get that psycho female gargoyle... Her tooshie is MINE.   
  
  
  


Exile eyes Blitz.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


Normally, Weird Boy, I'll be berating you, but, I would love to see   
  


thatski.   
  
  
  


EF hrms.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


Regardless, let's just get out of here, shall we? This place gives me   
  


the creeps.   
  
  
  


Dreamer nods.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


Indeed. Besides, it's best we get to Mission Control, before SHE   
  


recovers.   
  
  
  


Dreamer eyes Skater.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(WORRIED)   
  


Heaven only knows, what she'll be like once she's awake.   
  
  
  


Skater nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(UNSETTLED)   
  


The sooner the better.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods as well.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(COMMANDING)   
  


Then let's go home, Rovers.   
  
  
  


Hunter sighs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Our job here is done.   
  
  
  


The Rovers leaves, taking Stalker with them. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds   
  
  
  


It is the same as before.   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Repair Room   
  
  
  


This is where most vehicles and weapons go to after serious damage   
  


has occurred to them on a mission. Currently, Hubert and Roller are   
  


here, working on Tricks. Eldon wanders in.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(FRIENDLY)   
  


Hey.   
  
  
  


Hubert looks up from his work, and nods shortly at Eldon.   
  
  
  


HUBERT:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Greetings, my boy.   
  
  
  


Roller waves.   
  
  
  


ROLLER:   
  


(FRIENDLY)   
  


Hiya El!   
  
  
  


Roller eyes Eldon's frown, and sighs.   
  
  
  


ROLLER:   
  


(DEFERRED)   
  


Let me guess: She's still believing in that demon's lies.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(INFORMATIVE)   
  


Dreamer and Greta is with her, trying to proven Blitz's theory. I   
  


just want to get some air before it continues. How's Tricks?   
  
  
  


Roller frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


ROLLER:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


He's been better. And speaking of better ...Are you okay, El?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(MURMURED)   
  


Yeah. I'm fine. Just great.   
  
  
  


Hubert eyes Eldon carefully.   
  
  
  


HUBERT:   
  


(MUSING)   
  


Looks like something is troubling you, my boy. Maybe you want to talk   
  


about it?   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(FRUSTRATED)   
  


It's nothing... except that Stalker killed me twice. And I'm still   
  


working through it. Nevermind she nearly succeed for a third time.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles weakly.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SLIGHTLY PLEASED)   
  


BUT... everything's okay, now. Except for Tricks. I hope he's not   
  


going through too much pain.   
  
  
  


A monitor flickers to life, showing Tricks' electronic face.   
  
  
  


TRICKS:   
  


(BOLD)   
  


Don't worry. They are not working on me... while I'm still in my   
  


body.   
  
  
  


Eldon blinks before smiling.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(PLEASED, EXCITED)   
  


TRICKS!!! You're OKAY!!!   
  
  
  


Tricks smirks.   
  
  
  


TRICKS:   
  


(SARCASTIC)   
  


Well... yeah. If you considered being removed from one's body.   
  
  
  


Hubert hrms.   
  
  
  


HUBERT:   
  


(EXPLAINING)   
  


Better get use to it. We're still reapiring damage done to the   
  


internal systems. You're going to be grounded for quite a while.   
  
  
  


Tricks frowns.   
  
  
  


ROLLER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Yeah. Sorry about that, Tricks.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles lightly.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(UNDERSTANDING)   
  


Don't worry, Trickster. Everything's going to be all right.   
  
  
  


Tricks sighs.   
  
  
  


TRICKS:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


Yeah. Eventually.   
  
  
  


Tricks hrms.   
  
  
  


TRICKS:   
  


(INFORMATIVE)   
  


Professor, more data incoming.   
  
  
  


Hubert smiles.   
  
  
  


HUBERT:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Great. Leave it on the computer in my labs.   
  
  
  


Tricks nods and clicks off. Hubert eyes Eldon.   
  
  
  


HUBERT:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


So, what's going on WITH you, my boy? This is something that's   
  


troubling you greatly.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(DISARMINGLY)   
  


It's not important right now, professor. Just let it be.   
  
  
  


Eldon glances at Tricks' body, frowning.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Besides, Tricks needs help more than I do.   
  
  
  


Roller frowns.   
  
  
  


ROLLER:   
  


(CALMLY)   
  


Come on, El. You do seem troubled.   
  
  
  


Roller places his right paw on Eldon's shoulder. Eldon shrugs it off.   
  


Roller frowns momentarily before smiling.   
  
  
  


ROLLER:   
  


(REASSURING)   
  


After all, we're trying to help you.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Like I told the Professor, It is nothing of importance.   
  
  
  


Roller frowns.   
  
  
  


ROLLER:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


But you said...   
  
  
  


Eldon growls lowly.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


IT. IS. NOTHING. IMPORTANT.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Skater Arrives. Eldon waves at her.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(FRIENDLY)   
  


Hello, Skater.   
  
  
  


Skater smiles.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(FRIENDLY)   
  


Hey El.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods at Skater.   
  
  
  


HUBERT:   
  


(FRIENDLY, CURIOUS)   
  


Greetings, my girl. Is there something wrong?   
  
  
  


Roller frowns.   
  
  
  


ROLLER:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


Yeah. You seem kind frantic.   
  
  
  


Skater shakes her head.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Everything's okay. It's just that Hunter wants those dealing with the   
  


case against Stalker to return.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Which means, El, it's time for us to come back.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(UNDERSTANDING)   
  


Right.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods to Hubert and Roller.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Talk to you both later.   
  
  
  


Hubert and Roller nods.   
  
  
  


HUBERT:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Understood, my boy.   
  
  
  


ROLLER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Definitely.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods, before he and Skater leaves. Roller watches them leave   
  


and frowns.   
  
  
  


ROLLER:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


I wish I knew what's going on in that head of El's... espically when   
  


he refuses help.   
  
  
  


Hubert hrms.   
  
  
  


HUBERT:   
  


(MUSING)   
  


So do I, my boy.But that's a topic for a different time. We have   
  


works to complete right here.   
  
  
  


Roller nods and he and Hubert continues their work as we CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Containment Area   
  
  
  


This is where most of the criminals are directly dealing with the   
  


Road Rovers are held before their trial. Both Dreamer and Greta are   
  


seated behind a desk, watching a pacing Stalker in a cell. There is   
  


no bars in this cell; Stalker is kept in the cell by a forcefield.   
  


The Rovers walks in. Hunter eyes Stalker then Dreamer and Greta.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Anything new?   
  
  
  


Dreamer frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(GRIM)   
  


Yes. This time she is merely ignoring us. She won't believe us when   
  


it concerns Demona or the... incident.   
  
  
  


Greta nods.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(FRUSTRATED)   
  


If it wasn't for what she has done... I might actually RESPECT her.   
  
  
  


Greta hands a book to Hunter, who takes it reads it.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(STRAIGHT FORWARD)   
  


It's what myself and Dreamer got from her. Nice reading, if you don't   
  


mind seeing yourself being consider a demon.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(FRUSTRATED)   
  


So what now?   
  
  
  


Eldon hrms thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THINKING OUT LOUD)   
  


Couldn't we drag her to the place where Demona strikes next?   
  
  
  


Colleen shakes her head.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


That can't be gone, guv. She will probably claim it as a way to   
  


ensure that Demona is considered evil. Besides, she could break free   
  


while out there, she may team up with Demona once more... this time   
  


as equals. Somethin' that I would love to avoid for the immediate   
  


future.   
  
  
  


Skater frowns.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


Great. Any other ideas?   
  
  
  


Shag hrms.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


What about showing her what Demona did in the past that we've taped?   
  
  
  


EF shakes his head.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(COMMENTED)   
  


Nah, it wouldn't work, cuz. She would claim that we editted the   
  


tapes.   
  
  
  


Shag frowns.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(FRUSTRATED)   
  


Swell.   
  
  
  


Blitz hrms.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(REALIZATION)   
  


Guys, we might as well face the fact that Psycho Girl will not listen   
  


to us, no matter WHAT we say.   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(FRUSTRATED)   
  


You may be right, Blitz, but I don't want to just give up.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(CONTEMPLATION)   
  


There has to be a way we can get through to her.   
  
  
  


Exile rubs his chin.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(PONDERING)   
  


Dah, there has to be a way but first she has to willing to listenski.   
  
  
  


Dreamer frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


You have better luck trying to stop El and Blitz's tooshie biting.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(MUSING)   
  


Do you suppose she would listen to the Wyvern Clan?   
  
  
  


Colleen hrms.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(MURMURED)   
  


That's possible, guv.   
  
  
  


Stalker stops pacing and eyes the Rovers.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


Actually, I wouldn't. Considering Dominique told me that you've   
  


corrupted them all. They will be on your side.   
  
  
  


The Rovers regards Stalker. She continues.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


I don't want to hurt all of you. Just give me Hunter and Eldon... and   
  


the rest of you shall be safe.   
  
  
  


The Rovers frowns at this.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(IRRITATED)   
  


Just as I thought. Just turn me over to the authoriaties so I can   
  


serve sentence... THEN come back to KILL those two.   
  
  
  


Stalker points at Hunter and Eldon. Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Lady, no matter what Demona... DOMINIQUE... told you... Hunter isn't   
  


a killer. And I... killed once. But it wasn't your father.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns at this.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(CONFUSED)   
  


What does El mean by that?   
  
  
  


Greta grimaces.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(QUICKLY, HURRIED)   
  


Long Story, Hunter, guys. El and I will tell you later.   
  
  
  


Hunter and the other Rovers frowns at this, but shakes it off   
  


momentarily, and faces Stalker.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(MATTER OF FACT)   
  


Besides, if Hunter did do something that horrible, he wouldn't be   
  


Pack Leader.   
  
  
  


Harlem nods.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


And no matter what my bro did in the past, he wouldn't do something   
  


like that ever again.   
  
  
  


EF nods.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(DEFERRED)   
  


What you're doing, miss Stalker, is attacking innocents that has   
  


nothing to do with the incident! Please listen!   
  
  
  


Shag nods as well.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Yeah! They're not the ones you want!   
  
  
  


EF frowns.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(BEGGING)   
  


PLEASE LISTEN!!!   
  
  
  


Stalker calmly regards the Rovers.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


All lies. When will you learn? In fact...   
  
  
  


Stalker points at Eldon.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


He PRACTICALLY admits that he was responsible! He just hidden it as   
  


being responsible for another death, but it is my father's death he   
  


is responsible for. And if I can't get both... Eldon will be MORE   
  


than enough.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(DETERMINED)   
  


You're not goin' to get your bloomin' hands on them EVER AGAIN.   
  
  
  


Blitz nods.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(DETERMINED)   
  


Yah! You're getting their tooshies. EVER!   
  
  
  


Exile eyes Blitz.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(DISTURBED)   
  


...Don't be weird boy.   
  
  
  


Stalker smirks.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(MATTER OF FACT)   
  


You won't be able to stop me. Not completely. And I WILL get what I   
  


WANTED.   
  
  
  


Eldon eyes Stalker before nodding.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(CALMLY)   
  


You're right. So if it keeps the rest out of danger out of danger,   
  


then...   
  
  
  


Eldon strides towards the forcefield controls.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(CALMLY)   
  


It's best you get one of the few things you wanted.   
  
  
  


Eldon presses a button and the forcefield is deactivated. The Rovers   
  


as well as Stalker are surprised. Stalker grins.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Why, thank you, Eldon.   
  
  
  


Before Stalker could step out, Eldon tackles her. The forcefield   
  


comes on once more, leaving the Rovers on the outside and Eldon and   
  


Stalker in the cell. Eldon regards Stalker.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(CALMLY)   
  


I said ONE not TWO. So here I am.   
  
  
  


Stalker nods.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


So be it. One life for another.   
  
  
  


With that, Stalker strikes out at Eldon, slamming Eldon against the   
  


forcefield, briefly electrifying him. The Rovers erks in shock, as   
  


Eldon stumbles.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(IN PAIN, MOCKING)   
  


Is that the best you can do? Remember... you want REVENGE. Let it   
  


come... Unless you can't kill ME.   
  
  
  


Stalker smiles oddly before leaping upon Eldon and slams Eldon's head   
  


against the wall several times. Stalker releases Eldon, who drops to   
  


the floor, then slowly gets up.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(UTTERED)   
  


Come on... You can do Better.   
  
  
  


Stalker kicks Eldon, and stalks towards him, smiling evilly. The   
  


Rovers frowns at this turn of events.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(SHOCKED)   
  


...What has possessed Morph Boy to go in there with Psycho Girl?!?!   
  
  
  


Exile frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


I've no idea, comrade! But we got to get him out of there, fastski!   
  


He may be immortal, but he needs help! Espically since he's not   
  


fighting backski!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Right.   
  
  
  


Colleen glances at Dreamer.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(COMMANDING)   
  


Once I lower the forcefield, quickly hit Stalker with a slow spell or   
  


a stop one. We have to keep her down until we get Eldon out.   
  
  
  


Dreamer nods.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


You got it.   
  
  
  


Colleen gets to the controls and deactivates the forcefield. Stalker   
  


notices this. But before Stalker could act on this, Dreamer casts a   
  


spell on Stalker, slowing her down. Dreamer frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(INFORMATIVE, EXCITED)   
  


It's done. But I don't know how long the spell will hold so get   
  


moving!!!   
  
  
  


Greta, Harlem, and Hunter nods in unison and they rush in to get   
  


Eldon out. Greta grunts.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(COMMENTED, TEASING)   
  


UGH! That's it, El. No more of Shag's Chicken Surprise for you!   
  
  
  


Eldon EYES Greta. Greta chuckles, then stops as she sees Stalker   
  


moving towards them.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


CRIPES!!! We need a one Stalker out of a problem!!!   
  
  
  


Dreamer frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(STERN)   
  


Leave that to me.   
  
  
  


Dreamer casts another spell that stops Stalker entirely, like a   
  


statue. Harlem, Hunter, Greta, and Eldon quickly head out. The moment   
  


they're out, Colleen raises the forcefield, sealing Stalker in the   
  


cell. Harlem eyes Eldon.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


Bro, you okay?   
  
  
  


A low moan is issued from Eldon's lips. Harlem smirks lightly.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(SLIGHTLY PLEASED)   
  


Good. He's still here.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


How... fortunate.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns at Stalker.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(EXPERATED)   
  


HUSH, you.   
  
  
  


Hunter sighs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(DISAPPOINTED)   
  


Lets go. It's clear we won't be getting anywhere anytime soon.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods briefly before wincing.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(UNSURE)   
  


Yeah. I guess.   
  
  
  


The Rovers leaves, with Harlem supporting Eldon. Stalker watches them   
  


go.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


You can't stop me. I will get them.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


It's all just a matter of time.   
  
  
  


Stalker's eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(MURMURING)   
  


Yes, just a matter of time... and then...   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(ASSURINGLY)   
  


Revenge will be complete, and I can... move on.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Containment Area   
  
  
  


The words, "Six Hours Later" appears on screen, before fading away.   
  


Stalker is lying on the cell's bed, looking up at the ceiling,   
  


frowning. A soft click can be heard. Stalker instantly sits up.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


It must be time for "Lets tell me more lies". Oh joy.   
  
  
  


A ceiling grate is carefully removed, and Demona jumps down. Stalker   
  


blinks before smiling.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(JOYFUL)   
  


DOMINIQUE!!!   
  
  
  


Demona smiles a half-smile.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(PLEASANT)   
  


Stalker.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns as she looks around.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


As much as I enjoy seeing you, you get going. The Rovers might find   
  


you. And then, they might finish the job!   
  
  
  


Demona smirks.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


It'll be okay. But first, what did they do to you? What did they tell   
  


you?   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(INFORMATIVE)   
  


A whole bunch of stuff. The fact that you're really Demona, a   
  


gargoyle out to complete eliminate the human race, that Hunter and   
  


Eldon didn't commit the murder, and the fact that they think you were   
  


lying to me.   
  
  
  


Stalker shrugs lightly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(DECISIVE)   
  


I've figured they were lying.   
  
  
  


Demona nods and hrms.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


There is somethings I meant to tell you and I figure this is now the   
  


best time.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(UNSURE)   
  


Sure, I guess.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(CURIOUS)   
  


What is it about?   
  
  
  


Demona looks away from Stalker.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(INFORMATIVE)   
  


My real name is Demona. And what you see before you is how I came to   
  


be in this world.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(EXPLAINING, ANNOYED)   
  


I've been "cursed" to become Dominique during the day, and my real   
  


life at night. For all eternity.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(HOPEFUL)   
  


So, the Rovers are right about being Demona... You're not out to kill   
  


all of humanity... right?   
  
  
  


Demona smiles.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(CRUEL, EVIL)   
  


Let me put it to you this way: Have you fill out your will? If not...   
  


DO SO.   
  
  
  


Stalker ulps and erms.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(QUESTIONING)   
  


...What about the Rovers and the project? And the Wyvern Clan?   
  
  
  


Demona hrms.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(TRUTHFUL, DARK, ANNOYED)   
  


There is no project. And the Wyvern Clan is indeed corrupted.   
  


Corrupted by humanity. But if I can save my daughter and make her see   
  


my way, then it all won't be for not.   
  
  
  


Demona clenches her left hand into a fist.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


IF Goliath listened to me, then this would've been over before it   
  


even STARTED!!!   
  
  
  


Demona calms down. Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(CONFUSED)   
  


What the Rovers? If the project is false then...   
  
  
  


Demona nods.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


The Road Rovers aren't evil. The Master knows how to choose the most   
  


responsible ones.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns even more.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


I see...   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(QUESTIONING, UNEASY)   
  


...Did Hunter and Eldon killed... my father?   
  
  
  


Demona eyes Stalker.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(INQUIRED)   
  


Are you sure you handle the reality?   
  
  
  


Stalker scowls.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


YES.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


NOW... TELL ME!!!   
  
  
  


Demona glances at her hands.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(CALMLY)   
  


No. They're indeed very innocent. They have no reason to go to Dr.   
  


Capri's office that very afternoon. In fact, the news reports on that   
  


day, reported that they stop Ross Dole down in Mexico. They're very   
  


much innocent.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(CALMLY)   
  


Oh, by the way, I've talked to Ross. He wants to thank you for the   
  


destruction of the Falcon Strayer unit. As do several other villians   
  


as well. You did them all a great service. THANK YOU.   
  
  
  


Stalker takes a step back, eyes wide.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SHOCKED)   
  


Oh my dog... What have I done?   
  
  
  


Demona grins.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Why... you help us get rid of one small part of a very large and   
  


annoying pest. Thank you once again.   
  
  
  


Stalker ignores Demona's words and just sighs.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(CURIOUS)   
  


So, who did do it? Who did killed my father?   
  
  
  


Demona glances at Stalker.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(QUESTIONING)   
  


You sure you wanted to know?   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(HONEST)   
  


The answer could be much more difficult than you ever know.   
  
  
  


Stalker pauses, before nodding faintly. Demona smiles.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Alright. Here it goes....   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(CRUEL)   
  


You're looking at her.   
  
  
  


Stalker stares in shock at Demona.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(STUNNED)   
  


...   
  
  
  


Stalker recovers and eyes Demona.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SHOCKED)   
  


...You're joking... RIGHT?!?!   
  
  
  


Demona shakes her head.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(INFORMATIVE)   
  


I wanted to get Sleep from him. He refused. And I can't let him tell   
  


the authoriaties about my meeting with him so I staged the incident.   
  
  
  


Demona frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(MUSING)   
  


I'm curious about them not finding any body. No matter.   
  
  
  


Stalker blinks and looks around as if in shock.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(STUNNED)   
  


...   
  
  
  


Demona smiles slyly at Stalker.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(SLYLY)   
  


Let me guess...   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(AMUSED)   
  


The cat got your tongue, right?   
  
  
  


Stalker glares at Demona.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(FRENZIED, SCREAMING)   
  


HOW COULD YOU?!?! How could you stand there, told me a lie about the   
  


Rovers, have me destroy a TEAM, have me traumatize a driver, capture   
  


several Rovers, to lure two to the place, nearly killed said two, NOW   
  


standing before me, calmly like we're talking about stock options   
  


that you killed my father?!?! HOW COULD YOU?!?!   
  
  
  


Demona smiles.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(PLEASED, SARCASTIC)   
  


It is something that needs to be done. Don't take it personal.   
  


Really.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


It could have been any scientist, really.   
  
  
  


Demona chuckles.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(FLIPPANT)   
  


Anyways, now you know. What's next, hmm?   
  
  
  


Stalker glares at Demona, eyes narrowed and smoldering.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


Demona... some way... somehow... I will kill you.   
  
  
  


Demona starts laughing. Stalker grits her teeth.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD, DETERMINED)   
  


Laugh it up. Once I get out of this mess, YOU ARE MINE!!!   
  
  
  


Demons cocks her head to one side.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(SMUG)   
  


Really? I seriously doubt that. You did kill so many, hurt so many...   
  


I seriously doubt you will EVER get out of this mess.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(INTERESTED)   
  


And if you did... I can simply put you back. Who are they going to   
  


believe... a criminal or a CEO of a major company in New York, hmmm?   
  
  
  


Stalker growls lowly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(ANGRY)   
  


I DON'T CARE. YOU'RE GOING DOWN.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


I can strike from shadows. You saw me. Your only saving grace is that   
  


you're immortal. Which only means you're now my eternal punching bag.   
  
  
  


Demona frowns. Stalker grins darkly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(KNOWINGLY)   
  


Yeah. I knew that would get your attention.   
  
  
  


Demona eyes Stalker.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


You may fight good. However, I have experience. Can you say the same?   
  
  
  


Stalker smiles.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


In that case, I don't suppose you mind if we fight right here right   
  


now. JUst lower the forcefield and step on in.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SMUG)   
  


Unless you're chicken.   
  
  
  


Demona's eyes glows red. Stalker smiles as Demona heads for the   
  


control. Demona halts before looking back at Stalker, then calms down   
  


and just glances at Stalker.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SLYLY)   
  


I figured you're chicken.   
  
  
  


Demona smiles.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(DECISIVE, SMUG)   
  


No. Just merely smart. Being trapped behind a forcefield, in a place   
  


you're not well loved, is not very becoming.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


You're still a chicken.   
  
  
  


Stalker shrugs lightly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SARCASTIC)   
  


But, hey, you can help it if that's the way you're born, right,   
  


CHICKEN LITTLE?   
  
  
  


Demona smiles.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(DRYLY)   
  


...You should be a comedian, miss Capri.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(MUTTERED)   
  


But, alas this has to end. The Rovers are going to be coming in to   
  


check on you. And while I can beat them, I know I have no chance   
  


against all of the denizens of Road Rover Mission Control. So I must   
  


bid you adieu.   
  
  
  


Stalker blinks.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SHOCKED)   
  


...Wha? How do you know that?   
  
  
  


Demona smiles even more.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(MYSTERIOUS)   
  


Personal Secret.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(BLUNT, SARCASTIC)   
  


I'll be going now. Don't tell the Rovers I was here, it should be our   
  


align="center"2Lessonlittle secret. Right?   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


NO! The Rovers will know! You will never get in here, EVER AGAIN!!!   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(EXCITED, ANGRY)   
  


AND I WILL KILL YOU!!!   
  
  
  


Stalker charges for the forcefield, forcefield holds and keeps   
  


Stalker in. Demona laughs.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(SMUG)   
  


You're taking it personally again.   
  
  
  


Stalker scowls. Demona waves.   
  
  
  


DEMONA:   
  


(SARCASTIC, SMUG)   
  


Good-bye, Stalker, and keep at your revenge. You may get all of the   
  


Rovers KILLED, while your father's REAL killer roams free.   
  
  
  


Demona wretches the air duct open and slips in, then closes it up   
  


once again. Stalker screams!   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(EXCITED, SCREAMING)   
  


DEMONA!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!! YOU'RE MINE!!!   
  
  
  


Only silence answers Stalker. Stalker sits on the bed, head low.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(FRUSTRATED, THINKING)   
  


Demona's right. The real killer is going to get away, and I'm going   
  


to be jailed. She play me perfectly. I'm a fool.   
  
  
  


Stalker sighs.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(THINKING, DEFEATED)   
  


In the end, the Road Rovers are right. They were always right... and   
  


what do they get for being right? Lots of suffering, Lots of pain...   
  


and...   
  
  
  


Stalker's hand clenches into a fist.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(THINKING, FRUSTRATED)   
  


They get to bury dear friends because of me! I HATE YOU DEMONA!!! I   
  


HATE THE WAY YOU USED ME!!! No. Not used... Tricked. And I went with   
  


it!!! ARGH!!!!   
  
  
  


Stalker slams the fist against the wall. She looks at the bleeding   
  


knuckles and sighs heavily.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(THINKING, UNSETTLED)   
  


Now... I've made my bed, and for good and for worse, I'm better lie   
  


in it. And deal with the DEMON later.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(THINKING, SAD)   
  


I'm sorry, dad.   
  
  
  


Stalker cries softly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(THINKING, DEPRESSED)   
  


I'm so so so sorry. Instead of avenging you, I just made it worse...   
  


I'm so sorry, and I hope you forgive me... someday.   
  
  
  


As Stalker cries, the camera cuts TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Hallway   
  
  
  


Eldon, Exile, Shag, Blitz, Greta, Goldenrod, Dreamer, EF, Harlem, and   
  


Skater are walking down this hallway. Harlem eyes Eldon.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(SHOUTING, EXCITED)   
  


WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!   
  
  
  


Eldon winces and looks at Harlem.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(IN SLIGHT PAIN, DEFENSIVE)   
  


Tone it down, bro. My ears are still hurting from Hunter's lecture.   
  
  
  


Harlem grumbles.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(GRUFF)   
  


I still what to know what you were thinking.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(FRUSTRATED)   
  


Let me guess: The Event before you were resurrected.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


Naturally.   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(EXPLAINING)   
  


Look. I was filled with anger. The same anger that Goldenrod had and   
  


the same one that Stalker is boiling in. I just wanted revenge. I   
  


didn't think what would happen AFTER revenge has been achieved.   
  


Living for the moment, I suppose.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


In a way, I know what was going through Stalker's mind. Possibly not   
  


so exactly, but I feel it. As well as what Goldenrod went through.   
  


I've fallen into the revenge and I can't get out. I've figured I   
  


could help them both.   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(CONFUSED)   
  


But why did you and Greta keep a secret for so long?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns even more.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(BITTER)   
  


Because I don't confront it anymore. I don't want to remember. Guess   
  


I failed that, huh.   
  
  
  


Harlem opens his mouth to respond to that, but shuts it as Colleen   
  


arrives. Eldon looks at her and frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


Colleen. Is there something wrong?   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns at Eldon. Eldon sighs before looking away. Colleen   
  


looks away from Eldon and addresses the Rovers, while avoiding   
  


looking Eldon's way.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


...You could say that... guv. Huntie and the Master wants us at the   
  


Conference Room. It concerns Stalker... and Demona.   
  
  
  


Everybody perks up at this in shock.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(EXCITED, WORRIED)   
  


What happened, comrade? Did she escapeski?!   
  
  
  


Shag erms.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


That's what I like to know as well!   
  
  
  


Blitz flexes.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(BOLD)   
  


I'll get her tooshie if she is free!   
  
  
  


EF eyes Blitz.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(DISTURBED)   
  


DUDE. Ease off the tooshie biting.   
  
  
  


Blitz eyes EF as Dreamer hrms.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


We can't jump to conclusions.   
  
  
  


Skater nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


Yeah. We go to the Conference Room, THEN we'll jump to conclusions.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod hrms.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


Works for me.   
  
  
  


Greta nods.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


Same here.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(QUESTIONING)   
  


So what are we waiting for?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(COLD)   
  


Me. Or rather, whether or not I'm going to be forced Detransdogmafied   
  


and sent home for keeps.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(QUESTIONING)   
  


What's the virdict?   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(STRAIGHT FORWARD, STERN)   
  


What you did was been terrible and we should strip you of being a   
  


Road Rover, and detransdogmafied. However, you did do some good since   
  


then, so we aren't going to return you to a normal dog. However, we   
  


are going to watch you very closely and if another incident occurs...   
  


we'll be forced to take drastic action. Understand, Eldon?   
  
  
  


Eldon nods. Blitz and Exile smiles.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Be happy, Morph Boy! You're still one of us!   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Dah. Be happyski.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles weakly. EF hrms.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(INQUIRED)   
  


With that settled, should we get a move on?   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Yeah...   
  
  
  


Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


Let's go, mates.   
  
  
  


Greta eyes Colleen as the Rovers heads off to the Conference Room.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(CONTEMPLATION)   
  


And a idea what this meeting is about anyways... outside of Demona   
  


and Stalker?   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(OMINOUS)   
  


...Demona was here.   
  
  
  


There was a pause. Eldon erms.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


Well... That was Ominous.   
  
  
  


Harlem grins.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(SMUG)   
  


You gotta like it.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SLYLY)   
  


Definitely.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Conference Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Hunter is seated at the table, with Master   
  


at his place on the balcony. The rest of the Rovers rushes in and   
  


take a seat. Colleen ahems.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


We're here, Master.   
  
  
  


Master smiles.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Thank you, Colleen.   
  
  
  


Master ahems and glances around.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(INFORMATIVE)   
  


As you know, Demona has managed to get through our security system to   
  


speak to Stalker. Do not worry about us; as we speak, Canis and Alley   
  


are working together to ensure Demona won't get in at all the next   
  


time she tries. However, this is not the point of the meeting.   
  
  
  


Master presses a button. an still image of Demona and Stalker in the   
  


containment area is seen.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


No, the most important part is what was said during that short   
  


meeting.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(MUSING)   
  


Master... what was said during that moment?   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(CURIOUS)   
  


And why should we take notice of it?   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


You'll see in a moment, Harl.   
  
  
  


Master presses another button, and the scene between Demona and   
  


Stalker unfolds. The moment Demona leaves and Staker starts   
  


screaming, the tape stops. All are frowning.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(STUNNED)   
  


...Blimely...   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(STUNNED)   
  


...Bulshoi...   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


...Yah. Demona's going to get her tooshie bitten very soon.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(SHOCKED)   
  


...How should do that and be able to sleep at night?   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(GRIM)   
  


...All too easy. All too easy.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


I gotta give it to Demona. She always does this to every partner she   
  


has, and she ends up slamming each one into the ground, either   
  


physically, emotionally, or both.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


Yeah. Give Demona props. She knows how to mess with a mind.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(SEETHINGLY)   
  


...Do we give her the props before or after we rip her apart?   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(COLD)   
  


After.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(GRIM)   
  


Definitely.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(SULLEN)   
  


...Remind to tell Stalker that she has my simpify.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(HONEST)   
  


I will.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(CONFUSED)   
  


So what this is about exactly?   
  
  
  


Master hrms.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Blitz's theory was right. Demona was luring her about. Now that she   
  


knows the truth. It may be difficult to transfer her to jail.   
  


Espically now she is going to be heading for Demona now.   
  
  
  


EF frowns.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(ANXIETY)   
  


So what are we suppose to do? Keep her lock away in here forever?   
  
  
  


Shag hrms.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


I don't think the Master means like that... More like in exchange for   
  


the sentencing, she will be a Strayer while working off her sentence.   
  


Correct, Master?   
  
  
  


Master nods. Harlem frowns.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(UNSETTLED)   
  


I don't like it. Besides, many Stayers will not welcome them with   
  


open arms. Espically after killing the Falcons.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(CONTEMPLATION)   
  


Comrade Harlem is rightski. Maybe we should consider transfering her   
  


to the Bounty Hunters? There should be one unit open for her.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Nah. The best place for her is behind bars.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(FRENZIED)   
  


That's not the best place! Stalker is almost just like me! Give her a   
  


chance, guys!   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


You and Stalker are not alike, Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod eyes Hunter.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


Like heck she's not! I hunted... I killed those hunters that were   
  


responsible for Mynes' death! Stalker was doing the same for her   
  


father's! We both went the wrong way. You brought back on the right   
  


path. You can do the same for Stalker!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod looks around, frowning.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(URGENT)   
  


Come on, guys! She needs a chance to redeem herself! We can't put her   
  


away without giving her THAT chance!   
  
  
  


The Rovers frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(MUSING)   
  


I got to agree. It would be unfair that we deny her the oportunity to   
  


make amends.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


Dreams said it all.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Hey. You guys give me a chance. It's time for me to return the favor.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


I'm in.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


So am I.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(MUTTERING)   
  


Eh... why not?   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(PLEASANT)   
  


A dah for meski.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


...Why not? You blokes convinence me.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Same here.   
  
  
  


Master looks at Hunter and Eldon.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(QUESTIONING)   
  


Any objections, Hunter? Eldon?   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(DECISIVE)   
  


Just one. I don't want Stalker to be a Strayer or a Bounty Hunter.   
  


Let her be a Rover.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns at Eldon.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(FRENZIED)   
  


WHY?! El, you know that most of our human operatives that wants to   
  


work as Rovers, MUST have a Transdogmafier watch. What you're   
  


basically telling US that you want someone who has killed several   
  


lives, to be given a device that could very well make her   
  


unstoppable. DO YOU WANT THAT?!?!   
  
  
  


Master hrms.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(THINKING OUT LOUD)   
  


Hunter has a point. She cannot be given a transdogmafier watch. At   
  


least, not until we know that she is with us for the long ride...   
  


past her sentence. Therefore I envoke the following: Stalker will not   
  


get the transdogmafier watch, and she is instantly answerable to any   
  


and all Unit Commanders, including the Pack Leader. Since we're far   
  


more miltary, she will need some armor. So I will ask Hubert to   
  


reconstruct her battle armor with one addition: The power for any   
  


Unit Commander and Pack Leader to deactivate it if it becomes   
  


necessary.   
  
  
  


Master glances at Hunter and Eldon.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(QUESTIONING)   
  


I trust that is satisfactorily?   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles and nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


It is.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods as well.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SATISFIED)   
  


Yes. Thank you, Master.   
  
  
  


Master smiles briefly.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(INQUIRED)   
  


Anything else?   
  
  
  


Eldon shakes his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Nope.   
  
  
  


Hunter shakes his head as well.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(HONEST)   
  


None here as well, Master.   
  
  
  


Master nods.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Good. This matter is settled, except for one thing.   
  
  
  


Master frowns.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(SLIGHTLY UNEASY)   
  


To see if Stalker will accept.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(WORRIED)   
  


I hope so.   
  
  
  


Master glances over at Eldon, his expression reads, "I hope so too".   
  


Master glances around.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(QUESTIONING)   
  


Unless there is something else to discuss...   
  
  
  


Master and the Rovers waits. After a few moments, Master nods.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Then this meeting is dismissed.   
  
  
  


As the Rovers gets up to leave, Eldon frowns briefly before leaving.   
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Court Room   
  
  
  


This is a typical courtroom setting. Various Cano, Vulpo, Felo-   
  


Sapiens and humans are sitted in the gallary, with the majority of   
  


the Road Rovers there. Colleen is seated behind Crown desk, and   
  


Dreamer is seated in the Defense desk. The Jury section is empty.   
  


Everybody stands up as the Master enters from the right side and   
  


takes a seat. The moment Master sits down, so does everybody else.   
  


Master ahems.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(INFORMATIVE)   
  


I call this court to order. Case number: 5623.9: United States of   
  


America versus the being known only as Stalker.   
  
  
  


There is some murmuring. Master ignores this.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Bring out the prisoner.   
  
  
  


The left door opens, and Hunter and Eldon enters leading Stalker, who   
  


is now in prison clothes, as well as handcuffed and legs chained up.   
  


Hunter and Eldon stand side by side with Stalker, both looking very   
  


solemn.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(SOLEMN)   
  


Miss Stalker has been charged with 1st degree Murder, with   
  


conspriacy to commit same, 4 counts of attempted murder, 10 counts of   
  


Assault, and destruction of private property.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SOLEMN)   
  


Stalker has pleaded Guilty to all of the above.   
  
  
  


Master regards Stalker, who nods slowly. Master then looks at   
  


Colleen.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(QUESTIONING)   
  


Anything you wish to add before judgement is issued, Councilor?   
  
  
  


Colleen grabs the papers and stands up.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Yes, your honor.   
  
  
  


Colleen strides forth and hands Master the papers.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(SOLEMN)   
  


The Government of the United States of America has approved   
  


the decision, your honor. Stalker is in the direct responsibilities   
  


of group known as Road Rovers.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns at this as Master hrms.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Thank you, councilor. You may be seated.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods and returns to her seat. Master eyes Stalker.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(CALMLY)   
  


Do you have anything to say before this court passes judgement?   
  
  
  


Stalker nods shortly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SUBMISSIVE)   
  


Yes, your honor.   
  
  
  


Stalker turns around and faces the gallery.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(DESPERATE)   
  


I know the words "I'm Sorry" won't ever be enough. I know the fact   
  


that the Falcons were your friends, your family, and for some of you,   
  


your lovers. As much as I wish I could go back and change it so none   
  


of this would happen. I can't. And I hope that all of you will some   
  


day forgive me.   
  
  
  


Master looks at Stalker.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Are you done?   
  
  
  


Stalker nods.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Yes, your honor.   
  
  
  


Master nods briefly.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Its time to issue this court's judgment.   
  
  
  


Master eyes Stalker and frowns.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(STERN)   
  


You, miss Stalker has caused damage to this organization as well as   
  


the organization associated with us as allies. The Strayers.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(ANNOYED)   
  


The willful damages and deaths you issued against US against what I   
  


would consider my family, is so grevious I SHOULD throw the book at   
  


you.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns and sighs. Master pauses then continues.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


However that is not what about to happen.   
  
  
  


Stalker blinkblinks before eyeing Master.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(STERN)   
  


If you so choose, you can work off your 25 years as a   
  


Rover. However, this means you will not get a transdogmafier watch,   
  


to comparset for this, we've rebuild your battle armor for you to   
  


wear while in battle. This also means you're directly answerable to   
  


the Pack Leader and to any Unit Commander, you are currently in. You   
  


must also use for experience and skills for good during this time. If   
  


you do anything wrong, don't be surprised if you find yourself here,   
  


at which point I WILL throw the book at you.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


The second path should be clear to you. 25 years. In jail.   
  
  
  


Master eyes Stalker.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(INQUIRED)   
  


What do you decide?   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


Well... I...   
  
  
  


Master frowns. Stalker erms.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


...Yes.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(DECISIVE)   
  


I will j-- I will accept the contrictions as part of the Road Rovers.   
  
  
  


Master nods.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(POLITE)   
  


Then welcome to the pack, Stalker.   
  
  
  


Master glances at Colleen and Dreamer.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


These two will be your watchers. Listen to them.   
  
  
  


Colleen and Dreamer waves.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(FRIENDLY)   
  


Hello, guv.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(FRIENDLY)   
  


Greetings.   
  
  
  


Master eyes Stalker.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(QUESTIONING)   
  


Is there anything else?   
  
  
  


Stalker smiles.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


No, your honor. Except... Thank you.   
  
  
  


Master smiles.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Your welcome. That's all for today.   
  
  
  


Master bangs the gavel.   
  
  
  


MASTER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Court is dismissed.   
  
  
  


Master stands up. Everybody rises as well. Master leaves. The moment   
  


he is gone, everybody converges around Stalker.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(FRIENDLY)   
  


Welcome!   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Hiya!   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(FRIENDLY)   
  


Nice to meet you... on the friendly side of things, that is.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


And that goes double for me!   
  
  
  


Shag waves.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(FRIENDLY)   
  


Hello!   
  
  
  


Stalker blinks at Shag. Exile smiles.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Don't mind Shagster, he is just saying hello.   
  
  
  


Exile eyes Shag.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(QUESTIONING)   
  


Isn't that right comrade Shag?   
  
  
  


Shag chuckles before nodding.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(AS FUNKAI, BADLY DUDDED VOICE)   
  


INDEED!!!   
  
  
  


Exile smiles.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(HONEST)   
  


See? And don't mind Weird Boy. He's a nice guy... once you get past   
  


his... habits.   
  
  
  


Blitz flexes before eyeing Exile.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(BOLD, ANNOYED)   
  


Yah, that t-- HEY!!!   
  
  
  


Exile snickers while Colleen grins at Blitz.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(TEASING)   
  


You know Exile's right, Blaster.   
  
  
  


Blitz grumbles.   
  
  
  


HUBERT:   
  


(FRIENDLY)   
  


Greetings, my girl.   
  
  
  


ROLLER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Hiya.   
  
  
  


Roller taps Hubert on the shoulder.   
  
  
  


ROLLER:   
  


(CAUTIOUS)   
  


Professor, we better go. We have some work ahead for us.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods at Roller, before shrugging.   
  
  
  


HUBERT:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Right. Be seeing you.   
  
  
  


Hubert and Roller leaves. Dreamer smiles as she indicates everywhere.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Welcome to the Mad House.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(SMUG)   
  


Enjoy your stay, mate.   
  
  
  


Stalker erms.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SARCASTIC)   
  


Thanks... I think.   
  
  
  


EF hands Stalker a milkbone biscuit. She blinks.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(UNEASY)   
  


...A dog biscuit?   
  
  
  


Colleen grins lightly.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


...Well, just think of it as a house warming present.   
  
  
  


Exile shrugs lightly.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


Dah... Though you could eat it if you wantski.   
  
  
  


Stalker ehs and stuff the milkbone in a pocket.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(HOPEFUL)   
  


...So do you want any of my stew?   
  
  
  


Harlem steps in close with Stalker.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(WHISPERING TO STALKER, WARNINGLY)   
  


...Say no. Just... trust me on this.   
  
  
  


Skater nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(WARNINGLY)   
  


Do what Harl says. Believe me I know.   
  
  
  


Dreamer eyes Stalker.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(CURIOUS)   
  


What do you think?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod hrms.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(MUSING)   
  


Yeah, I curious too.   
  
  
  


Stalker hrms before smiling.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(HONEST)   
  


...Not too bad. I could like it here.   
  
  
  


Hunter and Eldon steps up next to Stalker. Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SUBMISSIVE)   
  


Hey. I just want to say... sorry.   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


It's alright and we forgive you.   
  
  
  


Hunter eyes Eldon.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(QUESTIONING)   
  


Right, El?   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


Right, Hunter. We forgive you.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(HONEST)   
  


Hopefully, it would let you move on.   
  
  
  


Stalker shrugs lightly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


...It's a start.   
  
  
  


Harlem taps Stalker on her shoulder. Stalker eyes Harlem.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(INTERESTED)   
  


...Yes.   
  
  
  


Harlem smiles.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(CURIOUS)   
  


I want to know how you did what you did to us.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(HOPEFUL)   
  


Can you teach me?   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(UNSETTLED)   
  


...It is a secret...   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns. Stalker shrugs.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


But I can teach you a few things...   
  
  
  


Harlem smiles. As the lesson starts, Eldon watches on, frowning.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


...   
  
  
  


Exile eyes Eldon.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(WORRIED)   
  


Is there something wrong comrade Eldon?   
  
  
  


Eldon hrms.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(MUSING)   
  


Not exactly. It's more like a feeling that a puzzle has finally been   
  


completed... Like everything is going to be okay from now on.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(SULLEN)   
  


But you probably don't understand.   
  
  
  


Exile smiles.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(KNOWINGLY)   
  


Dah, I doski. And it probably feels very welcoming.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(THOUGHTFUL)   
  


It does...   
  
  
  


Harlem is flunged away from Stalker, and lands nearly Goldenrod.   
  


Goldenrod erms.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(CONCERNED)   
  


You okay, Harl?   
  
  
  


Harlem grins lightly as he rubs his head.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(DAZED, PLEASED)   
  


Just fine. Just fine.   
  
  
  


Dreamer eyes as EF walks up to Stalker.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(CAUTIOUS)   
  


...What are you doing?   
  
  
  


EF shrugs lightly.   
  
  
  


EF:   
  


(HONEST)   
  


Getting my lesson.   
  
  
  


Stalker blinks.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SHOCKED)   
  


...I think I've started a trend...   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


You're right, Exile. It does feel welcoming.   
  
  
  


Colleen eyes as Blitz watches the lesson, hrming thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN:   
  


(SHOCKED)   
  


...Let me guess, Bluster: Lesson as well.   
  
  
  


Blitz nods.   
  
  
  


BLITZ:   
  


(HOPEFUL)   
  


Might as well. It may make me a better tooshie biter than I currently   
  


am.   
  
  
  


Shag shakes his head.   
  
  
  


SHAG:   
  


(MATTER OF FACT)   
  


Good. Go on. I'm staying here.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


Same here.   
  
  
  


Greta rolls her eyes.   
  
  
  


GRETA:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


...I'm not going to say a thing.   
  
  
  


Exile grins.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Dah. That's a definite.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods and hrms.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(INQUIRED)   
  


Should we join in?   
  
  
  


Exile shakes his head.   
  
  
  


EXILE:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Nah. You on aheadski.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles, before dashing off towards Stalker. Exile chuckles.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(EXCITED)   
  


OKAY! Hey, Stalker!!!   
  
  
  


Stalker watches Eldon before facepalming.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(REMARKING)   
  


...OY.   
  
  
  


As a new lesson starts, the camera cuts to:   
  
  
  


Scene: Graveyard   
  
  
  


It is mid-morning. Stalker is here, looking at two grave stones. One   
  


is marked "Claire Capri 1965-1991 Her love shall live on" and "Nathan   
  


Capri 1967-1997. Missed by all." Stalker smiles weakly as she looks   
  


at the gravestones.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(FRIENDLY, STRAIGHT FORWARD)   
  


Hello, mom, dad. I'm here... and Dad? I found out who killed you.   
  


Dominique Destine. Demona.   
  
  
  


Stalker shakes her fists before sighing.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(DEPRESSED, DETERMINED)   
  


It is unfortunate that I found out too late. I've innocent blood on   
  


my hands. And may take time before it is all washed away... Time I'm   
  


going to use to be the best Rover I can be.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(INFORMATIVE)   
  


That's right. I'm a Road Rover. Nothing changes, save I wear their   
  


symbol now... and hopefully for the years to come.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(HOPEFUL)   
  


And regardless, of whether I meet up with Demona, I will make you   
  


proud of me. I want you to be proud of me.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Time to go. Don't worry, the Rovers will make sure I'll get to visit   
  


you from time to time.   
  
  
  


Stalker turns to leave, and waves slightly at the tombstones.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(SAD)   
  


Until next time, mom, dad.   
  
  
  


Stalker heads down the hill, where Eldon, Goldenrod, Harlem, Dreamer   
  


and Skater are waiting. Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(CAUTIOUS)   
  


How are you feeling?   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns lightly.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BLUNT, QUESTIONING)   
  


Refreshed, actually. Edward is waiting?   
  
  
  


Skater nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER:   
  


(DEFERRED)   
  


Yeah. Impatiently at that.   
  
  
  


Stalker hrms.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(BLUNT)   
  


Then it's best we don't make him wait any longer.   
  
  
  


Dreamer looks at Stalker.   
  
  
  


DREAMER:   
  


(HONEST)   
  


In case you didn't hear it before... Welcome home.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod and Harlem nods.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Yeah.   
  
  
  


HARLEM:   
  


(AGREEING)   
  


Definitely.   
  
  
  


Stalker smiles.   
  
  
  


STALKER:   
  


(GRATEFUL)   
  


Thanks guys. I really mean it.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON:   
  


(PLEASED)   
  


Anytime. Anytime.   
  
  
  


As they head for the parked Street Rover, the camera FADES out.   
  
  
  


The words, "The End... Of the Beginning" fades in and hangs there for   
  


a moment before fading away.   
  
  
  



End file.
